Who I Am
by AnimeTasha
Summary: I've been such a good child makes me want to hit my head against the nearest wall. I hate the fact I play the good girl. I hate the fact everyone responds wonderfully to that. And I hate myself for letting that be. OC/Godric Title & summary may change.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_Hello all. I am proud, but a little nervous to bring you my first attempt at a True Blood story.

I really love the show & fell in love with Godric in the second season, that's why I'm writing a story for him. Hehe.

Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions &/or any thing that needs improving/fixing.

I have read a few to do with an OC in The Fellowship who is a good person. & I think its a good idea, allows myself & others to write on the weeks Godric had been in captivity. Not to mention I seem to have many ideas with this concept.

Sorry this is short but its just the Prologue. The next chapter will be longer, but I dont think too long, sorry.

I will stop the note now. Haha.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

To belong is to be part of something, to fit perfect. But I didn't. I never have in this crazy world of supposed religion.

God, his child Jesus talked about love and compassion towards man. Yet, it seemed to go a stray in this place. My cousin, Steve Newlin, was the leader of this church The Fellowship of the Sun. But it – he is rather a joke. I believe his belief come from hate brought out by the death of his father, my uncle. Yet, again my uncle was just about as bad as Steve.

The way I look at this Human vs. Vampire issue as anyone with a clear mind would. Gay and lesbians have rights just like those that are black. Yes it has taken time and still there are troubles, but they have come far in so many years. It would be the same for Vampires. I say embrace it, not fear it.

"Fay!" called Steve, bringing me from my deep thoughts once more.

"Yes?" I called from balcony in the chapel.

"What are you doin'?" he called from the ground floor.

I looked down at him, as I wish I could every moment I had to face him. But sadly being seventeen - just about eighteen - and five foot six really sucked. Yet it didn't stop me from thinking about squishing him with my foot.

"Oh just the usual; thinkin' and a prayin'" I replied with a fake sweet smile.

Steve's smile beamed sickeningly. "You are a fine daughter of our lord."

'_Gag me with a spoon_' I thought mentally gagging. He is too over the top sometimes.

"Sarah's been looking for you" he said heading towards the basement. "You better run off and see what she wants."

I nodded getting to my feet. "Before I go, I was wonderin'…what's down in the basement? Just out of curiosity."

Steve seemed to turn around like someone just snuck up on him. "Nothing that concerns you Fay" was his automatic words.

Whatever it was had to be new. In the last few days Steve has been moving around on egg shells. I know I shouldn't pry into the matter, but I couldn't help but want to know. Walking down the stairs to the floor I looked over in the direction of the door to the basement before heading out. I guess I would have to wait a while before going down there and at night. It was the only time I knew no one would be around.

"There you are!" came Sarah's relieved voice as I just stepped out of the building. "I've been lookin' everywhere for you! Come now, you have to be heading home" she smiled brightly.

Oh yeah, I forgot they ran my life. It's been that way since day one. Everyone runs my life. My parents, Steve and Sarah, even the big meat head Gabe. I am capable of running my own life; they all just think they can do it better.

As soon as I get home my mother will greet me before sending me to my room to do my homework. When that is done she will inform me of taking a shower and cleaning up before my father got home and dinner. From there I will have my father question me about my day, and then tell me what I should have really done. Then, finally, when it came time they will both tell me to be off to bed. An hour later either of them will check on me, like clock work and tell me to sleep if I don't fake to be.

My mornings ran similar. My mother gets me up, tells me to shower, dress, do my hair and then have breakfast before rushing me out the door for school. After school I am a little freer with Sarah picking me up and taking me to the Fellowship. There I 'pray' and be a good Christian who will soon join the churches cause. Yeah right.

My name is Fay O'Donnell and I am stuck in the one place that can only be called Hell.

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N:**_ Hello all. I am proud, but a little nervous to bring you my first attempt at a True Blood story.

I really love the show & fell in love with Godric in the second season, that's why I'm writing a story for him. Hehe.

Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions &/or any thing that needs improving/fixing.

I have read a few to do with an OC in The Fellowship who is a good person. & I think its a good idea, allows myself & others to write on the weeks Godric had been in captivity. Not to mention I seem to have many ideas with this concept.

Sorry this is short but its just the Prologue. The next chapter will be longer, but I dont think too long, sorry.

I will stop the note now. Haha.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Four day's have passed and I have now learnt the truth to what Steve has in the basement. And it rather angers me, for down there is a Vampire. And to make me violently ill to my stomach, my cousin is going to have the Vampire meet the sun.

Steve has made me sick in the past with his words. But now I loathed him more. This Vampire may have caused grief in the past, but had he done anything recently to my cousin or anyone in the church? No. Had this Vampire had anything to do with the death of his father? Possibly, but there was no proof. Just the fact they are a Vampire was all the justice my simple minded relative needs.

Just these thoughts had me turning my nose up as I walked into the chapel. I was grateful my cousin and his wife were at this moment busy with those of their 'army' to notice I wasn't there. But I wouldn't have long.

The silence of this place during the day was peaceful and perfect. But now at night it didn't seem that way. Maybe it was the slight fear I held by the fact I could be caught any moment. That thought seemed to thrill me.

I've been such a good _child_ makes me want to hit my head against the nearest wall. I hate the fact I play the good girl. I hate the fact everyone responds wonderfully to that. And I hate myself for letting that be.

'_Only a few more weeks_' I told myself over and over again.

Once I was eighteen I would be out the door of my home, with whatever I needed and would get away from all this crazy. I would fine a nice place that I could call my new home. Free of all the previous dramas. I would start fresh, being who I really am.

Reaching the basement door I looked down at the barely lit handle. This was the moment. And yet I was frozen on the spot. What would I do once I get down there? Would I even get down the stairs before the Vampire bit and drained me? Then even if I did make it down without being attack, would they drink my offering of True Blood in stead?

But the one question that stuck out above all was; if I freed the Vampire, would they get away?

I shook my head. '_Of course they would, their faster then us humans_' I told myself honestly.

Placing my hand on the handle I turned the knob and pushed it open slightly. They would now know I was here. Pushing the door open enough to slip in, my ears listened to the creek of the hinges. My heart began to race with how close I was getting. There was no turning back now.

With the door now closed behind me I turned on the basement lights. My hands clung tightly to my messenger bag while I step down the first step. Nothing. Down another two and still nothing. Descending the rest my eyes blazed around about till I found the open cage. There sitting on the floor was a guy.

He was dressed in off white linen pants with a matching colored linen top, with sandals on his feet. His head was down showing off his dark short colored hair. What I saw of his hands, arms, legs and feet, his skin was deathly pale.

Taking a step toward him his head lifted allowing me to see his face. From the short distance I can make out his stone like features, and then with a few more steps I saw his beautiful eyes.

I know Vampires are supposed to be breath takingly beautiful, it was one of the things to draw you to them. But this guy was just that; beautiful. And he would know it, even if it was in the predator sense.

Coming to the open cage door I looked at the lock and saw it hadn't been broken or anything. It was open, giving him the chance to leave and yet he didn't. That was confusing and my features would tell him that.

"If the gate is unlocked, why do you stay?" I asked turning my gaze back to the Vampire.

He seemed to straighten up, back resting against the wall. "I've chosen to stay" he stated flawlessly. His voice was smooth - another draw in - with a hinted accent.

"But why?" I questioned tilting my head.

He seemed to be studying me, as if working me out. "Aren't you afraid to be down here with me?" He questioned, practically ignoring my question.

"Honestly; I am a little" I said leaning against the door frame. "But I have to take my chances and not judge you from what I've heard or read about."

My answer seemed to surprise him. Had I said something wrong? Were my words the opposite of what he thought I would say? I guess so.

"I see" he said with a faint smile. "You don't have the same view as the others?"

I moved into the right of the cage and took to sitting on the floor, back against the cage. There was no point of standing while we talked. He seemed friendly enough. His eyes showed compassion, interest and wisdom.

"Not when it comes to Vampires, I believe you have just as much rights as us. But don't get my wrong, I am a Christian but I don't think like my cousin, Steve..."

At that point I looked away from him and to my hands on my bags strap. Then I remembered the True Blood. Hastily I opened the flap and pulled out the warm bottle before looking to the guy.

"You've been down here for a while now, you must be hungry?" I asked showing him the bottle.

Again he gave me a small smile. "Thank you but at my age I don't need too much blood."

I shook my head. "Please take it, if not for now maybe later. I don't know if my cousin feeds you everyday or not....I'm sorry if that sounds rude."

"No, no not at all. I am use to those words. And thank you for your concern."

I took my bag off and got to my knees. Walking closer on my knees I offered him the bottle, which he took gracefully from me. I smiled before returning to my spot.

"Would you be in trouble if you are found down here?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, I'd be severely punished" I replied off handedly.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

I looked at his face and he seemed concerned. "Not really. I guess it would make me feel more like me."

I had confused him. The look in his eyes told me so. And as much as I would love to have explained to him I had to go. I had been down here for a while now and I needed to head back.

Getting to my feet I dusted off the knees and bottom of my denim skinny jeans and put my messenger bag back on me. I looked down at the guy and smiled softly.

"I have to go now, can't let them find me here and all that. If you like I could probably come and visit again?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

There was something calming about him, even if it was part of the allurence of him. Speaking with him I felt more like myself then any other time. And it was addictive.

"Yes, I would like that" he replied getting to his feet. Now allowing me to see that he was taller then me, but not by a lot.

I nodded and smiled rather brightly. "Alright, I will see you soon..." And then I remembered I didn't know his name.

"Godirc."

"Godric" it rolled off my tongue nicely. "I will see you soon Godric."

He nodded and watched as I went up the stairs. I turned off the lights before sneaking back out of the door. I was relived to find no one there. Heading towards the way I entered my heart stopped, the doors opened. Quickly I raced to the stairs, up them and took to sliding along the bench. Moving like the speed of light I pulled out my small sketch book and pencil, and flipped to a page with a drawing on it.

"Fay!? You in here!?" Came Steve's voice bouncing around the room.

Breathing in and out I replied. "Ah yes?"

He looked up at me before coming up the stairs to find me with my book. He seemed to relax a bit and sat next to me.

"You had me worried for a bit. What are you doin' in here?" He questioned as I closed my book.

"Oh I came to pray and allow our lord to inspire me to create somethin' he would love" now I was the one spill crap.

Steve smiled happily. "Fay you are such a beautiful shinning light, you will do well in this church. Only a few weeks to go now and you will be one of us."

My blood ran cold at his words. I wasn't going to let that happen. I would rather jump from this balcony then become one of them.

"I know" I said with a fake smile. "I can't wait for that day." If anyone paid real attention they would hear the hollowness in my voice.

"It will be a wonderful day. But for now you must get home. You have to be here for Sunday mass young lady" Steve said lightly hitting my knee.

We stood together and headed down the stairs before leaving the building. Even as Steve talked about whatever it was he was saying, in my mind I looked forward to seeing Godric again. I couldn't wait to be me again.

**_TBC..._**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Yes another chapter. Dont you just love a chapter a day kind of thing? Haha.

I've written up to chapter five, just started six, but I am taking my time by reading over & fixing/changing/adding bits. I'm actually surprised I've written this far ahead, just shows how much I love Godric. Hehe.

I would love to thank Splishboom for pointing out I had Mike in stead of Steve. Where Mike came from I dont know. So I have fixed the Prologue & Chapter One up.

& also thank you Jensi & caleb's babe for review. I am very happy.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything but the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Wednesday seemed to never come around, and now it was sunset. Sarah was busy getting all those of the 'army' rounded up for another pep-talk and all that. Real boring though.

Steve and Gabe were headed towards the chapel in words. I quickly put away my sketch book and pencil before going after them. My shoulder length blonde locks moving with my actions. Today I was dressed nicely, mothers orders. I wore a simple red graphic T-shirt, black denim skinny jeans and white canvas shoes.

"Hey Steve!" I called after him. "What are you up too?"

Both men stopped and looked at me. Steve looked at me half happy and half worried, while Gabe just stared me down. I've never liked that guy, bad vibes from him.

"Oh no where Fay, just fixing things up" Steve replied.

"Could I come with?" I asked hopefully.

"We don't need the kid hanging around" muttered Gabe, yet I still heard him.

"Please Steve? If it's to do with that Vampire" - at this point, I could really despise myself for this - "I'd love a chance to stare him down. Maybe give him a piece of my God loving mind."

My skin crawled. I needed a hot shower and scrub myself clean. Gabe seemed to change his tune, slightly, at my words. But Steve looked to just about not give in.

"Well...fine. But! You have to stay near us. Don't let the Vampire charm you or anything" replied Steve turning and taking a step before facing me again. "Here take this too."

What he gave me was a silver chain that I was to keep hidden in my hand. It was a precaution he wanted me to take. But I knew Godric wouldn't do anything. He was willing but they didn't see that.

Coming to the chapel we swiftly moved to the basement door. Gabe went first, followed by Steve and then me. I could here Gabe and Steve talking to Godric before I even close the door and reached the bottom step.

"Alright Godric, you have anything to tell us before your coming week?" Questioned Steve sitting on a seat.

I saw Godric looking away from them rather bored. But that changed as I made my way to Steve's side. His eyes landed on me and I lightly shook my head. I hope he didn't think I was lying to him nights before. I saw this as an opportunity. If I could show Steve and Gabe I was trust worthy and full of hate, I could check on Godric and bring him True Blood.

"Don't look at her" spat Steve glaring daggers at Godric. I could have hit him up the back of the head so much right then.

Godric turned his gaze from me but not before flashing me a look that he understood. Neither Gabe nor Steve saw it thankfully.

So there I stood, watching and listening to my cousin and his goon attempting to get information from Godric. But it wasn't going anywhere. Godric said little, and it pissed both men off. I had to hold in the pleased smile.

"Why must you be difficult?" Asked Steve with a sigh.

"I believe I am being cooperative. I have not once tried to escape, I offer myself willingly" said Godric off handedly.

"Yes, we know. But we want to know more about your kind here" said Gabe on the verge of busting a blood vessel.

"As I have said; they do not concern you. I should be enough" replied Godric drawing his eyes on Gabe. I know he was telling the big guy to back down with his eyes.

"Fay, are you alright? You're quiet, I thought you would have said something by now" said Steve quietly.

He was right. Any Vampire hater would have yelled out something hateful to Godric. But what to say that will please my cousin but not anger Godric?

"I'm just a little stunned to be so close to...that" I said spitting the last word. Though my voice wasn't all that menacing, just enough to make both men believe me.

Steve nodded. "Of course. I thought so. But don't worry Fay" he replied patting my arm.

"I think we should just go. He's not saying anything worth wild" said Gabe looking at Steve and me.

Steve nodded and we headed to the stairs. "Just bring him some True Blood later Gabe."

"Yeah" groaned Gabe. I guess he had other plans that were now going to be pushed back or canceled.

Exiting the basement I turned to the two. "If Gabe has other plans-"

"Yeah, I was going to pull a surprise ten mile run on the recruits" said Gabe with a somewhat sadistic smile upon his face.

"That sounds good and always the best way to prepare them for sudden attacks. I could bring the Vampire his True Blood" I finished.

Steve and Gabe looked at each other in thought. Maybe it was too soon to ask to do it? Stupid!

"Well as the Vampire said; he is here willing. So he shouldn't be a problem. Not to mention I have the silver chain, I could take another with me too." I hope that sold it or I'm at a loss.

Steve turned and gave me a satisfied smile. "It seems your showin' more initiative Fay. I'm glad you want to stand up like this. It shows you're growin' up."

Gabe agreed, well I think he did. So as we walked out they told me where they kept the True Blood and how to warm it, though I already knew that. And also where more silver chains were.

But I think the best thing about all this was the fact not only will Gabe be on the surprise ten mile run, so would Steve and Sarah. This gave me more time. I didn't have to go home, as I was staying at my cousins. Tomorrow I was to help Sarah early in the morning.

None the less I put that to the back of my mind. Right now I had to get the True Blood before going back to the chapel. Steve had told me he kept some of the bottles in his office. So to his office I went. Turning on the light I took in the place. His desk was right in front of me with two chairs sitting before it. The room itself was painted brightly and decorated in the typical stuff.

Walking around behind the desk I found his little fridge. Opening the door I was greeted with a few bottles. I grabbed one and proceed to the closest microwave, which wasn't all that far from here. With the bottle warmed up and ready I began my walk back to the chapel.

I could very faintly hear Gabe yelling, which meant they were all gone. A sigh of relief left my lips, salvation. Coming to the chapel once more I practically had a jump in my step all the way to the basement. Before I even ventured down there I took a few deep breaths.

I descended down the stairs to find Godric sitting exactly like the first time I saw him. Hearing my feet he looked up and I gave him a soft smile. This time I didn't sit by the opening of the cage, I actually took a seat in front of him but still at a distance of a meter.

"I brought you another True Blood" I said handing it out to him. "And before you give me that 'I don't need it' stuff, just humor me and take it" I added with a stern look.

Godric shook his head but took the bottle. "I see your acting like your older then me already" he said with amusement.

I shook my head. "Not really, I just don't want you to starve" I replied. "I'm sorry about earlier…" I found myself saying softly.

"What about it little one?" he questioned resting back against the wall.

"Well, for sayin' what I said the way I did" I explained. "I thought it would be the only way to be able to see you, gettin' Steve's trust so that I could bring you True Blood without havin' to sneak around."

At this point I removed the silver chains from my wrists and put them in my bag. I hated that I had it. And I could only imagine what Godric thought. But the look he gave me was a gentle one. It was like he had no problem with anything.

"You said the other night you felt like the 'real' you, what did you mean by that?" Godric asked. I bet he had been thinking about it a fair bit.

I smiled with a small laugh. "I guess I meant that being here and talking to you like it was an ordinary day, I mean night, it's not normal for me. In everyone's eyes here at the Fellowship I am the good Christian girl, who would never do anythin' that's so wrong."

Godric found that amusing. "Why do you play the good girl then?"

"Do I have a choice? Yes, but its not what my parents, Steve and his wife want. They want another minion, I mean follower for their cause. But I don't plan to play it for much longer, in a week I will be eighteen and out of here" I said with confidence.

"And what will do you after getting away?" He asked sounding honestly interested.

"I'd have to find another town, rather far away too. Then I'd find a reasonably priced place to stay, and I'd need to get a job as soon as possible. I only have a decent amount of money saved to last me a short while" I replied thinking it all out.

"You've thought about this well."

I smirked. "I've had plenty of time too."

Godric smiled softly and took to being silent. I watched him and studied him. He had his eyes closed, head back against the wall. He looked peaceful and serene. His facial features looked that of no one older then nineteen. And let's not forget that wisely air to him. Just how old was Godric anyways?

"Godric, how old are you?"

His gaze came back to me. "Old enough little one."

I sighed. "Please tell me, you know how old I am!"

My reaction amused him, his eyes told me. "I am over two-thousand years old."

Wow. I hadn't been expecting him to be that old! All the historical moments he would have seen or heard about, it was astonishing. Maybe he had seen some of the worlds most beautiful art works, maybe even met the artists. I didn't care if he could tell I was surprised, because my face would have given it away.

"I can't imagine all the things you have seen or done, it's...it's astonishin'" I sputtered.

I had many questions I wanted to ask. I wanted to hear all his stories. And in my surprise I don't know how I could still do math's.

"If you're over two-thousand years old that would make you older then Jesus, right?"

"Yes, I am older then your Jesus. But I wish I had met him."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I wish you could say that to Mike and all those idiots out there."

That was the first time I had actually said that they were 'idiots' out loud. And it felt wonderful. Stretching with the satisfaction of myself I then noticed the time. I had been down here for nearly two hours. Which meant I had to head back up stairs now. And my cheery mood became deflated. It wouldn't shock me if Godric knew what I just thought.

"It's that time" I sighed. "Best head back to stand beside those idiots up there."

I got to my feet, dusted off and fixed my bag. But when I looked at Godric I found him right in front of me. I blinked, what was up with him? His left hand came up and pushed back some of my framing hair that had to be out of place.

"I look forward to your next visit" Godric said softly and honestly.

I smiled and nodded my head briefly. Then I moved to the open cage door before looking back. Godric was moving to grab the True Blood and then looked back to me. With that I left the basement and went off to wait for Mike and Sarah to come back. I'm back in my fake world, but how I'd love to be in my real world with Godric. Even if it's down in the basement.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Another chapter~ I might as well add them as I revise them & all that. I like posting them.

Thank you Jensi for the review, it is good to have most chapters done. I'm just about to start ten. Haha. I love getting reviews!!

This chapter, well the beginning isnt the best, aint that great. But I like the end of it more. This is kind of a filler, as chapter four runs along with the episodes from here on out!! Very happy about that. Haha.

Enjoy & review.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Over the next three nights I got closer to Godric, well as close as I could. Even though he was the one over two-thousand years old, he was the one asking me questions.

I smiled walking from Steve and Sarah's house and in to the afternoon sun. There was a nice soft warm breeze to compliment the suns shine. Crossing the lawn I was met with Sarah pulling up and honking the horn of the buggy.

"Finally you leave the house" said Sarah as I walked over to the buggy. "What has kept you?"

"Just some homework" I replied getting into the passenger side.

With a noise of understanding Sarah put her foot down and we were on the move. The mix of warm and cooler moving wind was nice, very refreshing. I just wish I had sunglasses to take some of the sun from my eyes.

"So how goes school?" Asked Sarah.

I shrugged. "Alright. I'm doin' well, second in most classes."

"Any you're comin' first in?" She inquired turning around the dorms.

"Art, I'm comin' first in art" I replied.

Sarah didn't seem to like that very much. But she decided to preach to me over it. Something about being an artist is God's purpose for me, other then joining their cause. I didn't listen all that much.

Soon she pulled up as Steve walked out of the building that housed his office. He was smiling brightly, as if all his prayers had been answered. I didn't like that. Following Sarah's lead I got out and walked over to him. They both looked very happy, no doubt about to tell me what made them this way.

"Fay, Sarah and I have somethin' wonderful to tell you" said Steve placing an arm around his wife.

"What is it Steve?" I asked holding the strap of my bag tightly; it's a habit of mine.

"Tell her honey" said an over joyed Sarah.

"We've decided that we would hold the Lock-In the night before your birthday. That way we could celebrate your birthday with the Vampire meetin' the sun before you offically join us" Steve said with joy.

"Just think what a birthday memory it will be" added Sarah.

Yet again I felt violently ill with the mix of my blood running cold. Not only would I be boxed in, no way to escape once I was eighteen. I would see Godric burn on my birthday. I felt my breath become frantic, yet I did my best to hide it.

"Oh wow" was all I could get out. Actually that wasn't what I wanted to say. What I wanted to really say had too much profanity in it.

"Awww, she's speechless" Sarah stated coming over and hugging me.

Steve just seemed pleased. He told me a bit about what he had arranged for my birthday after all that. My parents were coming to the Church to have lunch with us and be all family like. But I didn't seem to take note. I felt so cold and heavy right now. I needed to be alone, away from them and anyone else.

When I escaped I told Steve I would get Godric's True Blood before heading to the chapel, were I planned to pray before going down in the basement. Tonight's visit wasn't going to be a lively one. I was probably going to vent to Godric. Maybe even cry in anger also.

In the chapel I sat up in the balcony and took out my sketch book and pencil. I turned to the last page were I had began to sketch late last night and earlier today. It was a facial profile, very basic and rough. But to complete it completely I need to have my subject before me. Yet I was scared to ask him if I could.

After four more days it would be all I had left to remember him. That's if I finish it. I didn't draw while sitting here. I just looked a head of me and prayed for something, anything to come in and save Godric. I knew if he was safe I could run for it.

'_Why do I care so much?_' I asked myself.

It's true, why did I care? Maybe in this week and few days I have grown fond of Godric, maybe even slightly attached. I would even call him a friend. He was like the only real friend I have had, and it was nice. I smiled at that. I hope he thought of me as a friend too.

As the afternoon glow of the chapel died I picked up my sketch book and headed down to the basement. And he was there, only this time he greeted me at the bottom of the steps. I handed him the True Blood from my bag, he took it without a fuss. We walked over to the cage; Godric took his usual spot while I took to sitting next to him.

"You look troubled" were his first words.

I sighed. "I am Godric, I really am."

"Tell me little one, I maybe able to help."

"I doubt it" I said softly holding my sketch book close to my chest. "For you see my birthday is in four days…and I will be boxed in here durin' the Lock-In."

"What is so wrong with that?"

"Godric" I turned to him with sad eyes. "My cousin, my crazy cousin is plannin' for you to meet the sun on my birthday! And right after I will be forced to join the Church."

I looked away from him; I didn't want him to see that I was going to cry from anger. A cool hand lightly grasped my chin before turning me to face Godric. His eyes held sympathy and understanding.

"I am sorry" he said softly before placing his arm around me, lightly he hugged me. Though I could tell this was unusual for him.

"Don't be Godric" I said pulling back. "I should have known Steve would pull somethin' like this."

I whipped my eyes before the few tears could run completely down my face. I had been so worked up I forgot about my sketch book, until I saw Godric had it. He was turning the pages and inspecting what each page held.

"That's nothin' important" I said trying to get it back but he didn't let me.

"You are quite the artist. I can see your influences" he said honestly.

But then he arrived at the last sketch. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. What could he be thinking right now? Sure it didn't look that much like him, but there were similarities. I played with the strap of my bag, wanting to crawl under a rock.

"Is this how I look to you?" he questioned looking up at me.

"It's a rough sketch, not even finish" I sputtered in embarrassment.

"I see that, but the basic outline and hair is how you see me?" he asked.

I nodded; yes. And just like that I had my book back in my lap, along with pencil. I looked up at Godric in confusion.

"I wish to see it complete. I am intrigued to see how you see me" was all he said.

I crawled over to a spot before Godric. Sitting cross legged I took the pencil in my right hand before looking up at his face. He sat straight, leaning against the wall, eyes fixed on me. His features were blank but his eyes were a live. Looking down I started with his eye brows and eyes.

They didn't take me all that long, and I rather liked how they turned out. Next was the nose and cheek bones. His nose was a little difficult, but I got it done. Glancing up I gave him a reasuring smile before looking at his jaw. That was simple. And finally I came to his lips.

For a moment or two I found myself staring at those lips from under my eyelashes. They were pale but perfect. Their shape was just right for his face. Snapping out of it I began to draw them. They took me longer then I thought they would. Once that was done I added the right shading to complete it.

Placing down the pencil I moved my wrist and fingers to uncramp them. I also stretched my back after being kinda hunched over. I looked down at the drawing and then to who it was of. I didn't want to toot my own horn but it was one of the best drawings I have done.

"Are you finished?" Came Godric's curious voice.

I smiled and nodded. "I believe so."

I passed him the book and awaited his words. He had to have been sitting there for for at least five minutes studying the drawing. My brows knitted together in confusion.

"Is somethin' wrong with it?"

Godrics eyes lift, meeting mine. "Is this how you really see me? I don't look menacing."

What was he talking about? He totally confused me.

"Are you supposed to be menacin' or somethin'?"

"Generally we are" he replied closing the book. "Many had depictured us as just that."

I laughed, I actually laughed even though before drawing I was upset.

"That is how others have seen you. When I look at you now I don't see that, I see exactly what I drew" I took the book and opened it back up to show him. "Do you see a menacin' Vampire? No. I see you as who you are; Godric. Nothin' less then that."

Godric sat there quietly starring at me. I closed the book feeling like I was the size of a peble. Did my words in any way offend him? Possibly.

"When you first came down here you admitted to be 'a little scared', but you also said that you didn't judge me as you don't know me " he stated. "I think in my two-thousand years you are the first to see me as something equal. And for that I am...happy."

I could see he was telling the truth, even if Godric had trouble getting the word 'happy' out. I smiled a joyful smile. Yes we were friends, I knew we were.

I moved back over to sit next to Godric. We were silent but it was nice. I then rest my head against Godric's shoulder. The thought of losing my one true friend came back. And it hurt.

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Now starts running with the episodes. I was happy writing this & with the episodes, so much fun. Hehe.

Sorry for it being rather short.

Maybe an update tomorrow, I will be out for the day & probably wont feel like being on the computer that night. So yeah..

Thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy & review.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything but the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Sitting in my last class of the day I was spacing. My teacher, my lame science teacher was babbling about some combination of chemicals that is unstable. Looking briefly at the clock I found I still had twenty minutes to go. Its frustrating.

I wanted more then anything to disrupt the class. Fire alarm, teacher being called away, something! I just wanted out, I wanted to be only one place; the basement of the chapel. It is my haven.

Tapping my pen on my science book I looked down at the few notes I had taken. My minds a mess. Usually I would have done a page to three by this time. And yet I hadn't.

Dropping my pen I noticed my sketch book under the text book that was open to the desired page. Pulling the sketch book out and I was greeted with Godric's face, Godric's beautiful face. This face has been here in every class with me, and looked at five times a lesson.

I couldn't help but look at his face. I liked to be reminded that he was real and not just some wonderful dream. I need reassurance that I wasn't going crazy, even if everything around me was. Remembering Godric has become a pass time. Practically the only way for me to get through the day. It's funny to say but Godric has become a drug, an alluring and addictive one.

"Miss O'Donnell, tell me what will happen if I mix these two chemicals" came my teacher's stern voice as he pointed to the two chemical symbols on a chart.

I racked my brain for a minute before answering. "They will create a white poisonous gas, Sir."

When his face fell, no doubt he wanted to call me out, I smiled happily. When I started High School I enjoyed Science and all its wonders. But after meeting the teachers and being introduced to Art, it slowly faded. But it was always good to know I kept myself out of trouble with the stored information.

Finally the bell rang, I was free! Quickly packing my things I ran from the room, down the halls and out the building. It was only Thursday but I was still happy to be free. Walking down the path towards the numerous cars I kept an eye out for Sarah. It took me a minute to spot it. She looked a little frazzled and it worried me. Had something happened? Was it Godric?

Sarah never said a word the whole ride to the Fellowship. It was unnerving to say the least. But I didn't say a word. When we got out of the car she went off in the opposite direction then me, usually we walked together to either Steve or the recruits. Something was very wrong.

"Fay" called Steve headed my way.

"Hello Steve" I said politely.

"Fay I have to talk with you" he said seriously. Not good.

We went to his office were I sat before him at his desk. We were completely alone. Just sitting there I felt the sweat form on my brow. Did he know I made friends with Godric? I was about to find out.

"Fay, today our church was approached by two very unsavory people. People who were here to stand against our God" started Steve in a dead serious preacher's voice. "They came here lyin' about who they were and what they were here for. They had planned to help the Vampire escape."

My heart leapt. Two people had come for Godric! But they were found out, my heart went cold. What did Steve or Gabe, who I'm guessing Steve would have around, do? Were they dead? Or locked up somewhere?

"What did you do with them?" I asked calmly.

"Gabe and I locked them down in the basement in the cage" he stated.

"And the Vampire?" I detested not using Godric's name.

"He is down there too. Maybe he will drain them, savin' us the trouble of dealin' with them" Steve said with menace. Now if I drew him it would be with fire eyes and a snakes tongue.

"Do you plan to feed those people?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, I'm not that cruel."

'_Oh yes you are_' I thought mentally slapping him.

"Do you want me to take them food and water?" I asked, wondering if he really would.

"I wasn't goin' to, but you might hit a soft spot in the young blonde" he stated leaning back in his chair. "She's a bit of a goody-goody."

I nodded and asked if that was it. And it was. So I left with my bag. I headed out to grab two bottles of water. I bet they could do with a drink about now. Later on I will take them dinner and a True Blood for Godric.

So with two cool bottles of water in hand I entered the chapel and made my way over to the basement door. Taking a deep breath I would have to make them believe I am just like everyone else. But would I be convincing enough?

Entering the basement I walked down the stairs casually. The lights were already on because of Steve's prisoners. Just as I began to walk to the cage the blonde girl got up and came rushing to the door. She looked desperate.

"Please, let us out!" she said with her southern drawl.

"I'm sorry I can't" I replied placing the bottles through the small space of the cage wall next to its door.

"Please, you can't be one of them" she said looking me up and down. "You have only gotta be seventeen or eighteen."

"Your right I am seventeen, but in three more days I will be eighteen" I replied spitting it out slightly.

'_And then I will be miserable_' I thought.

I noticed the male was leaning against the wall. No doubt he was passed out or just coming out of it. His grown told me he was coming out of it. Looking back at the blonde she was starring at me. The look on her face was that of confusion, but why?

"Do you know of the Vampire that's bein' kept down here? His name's Godric?" she asked snapping out of her stare.

"Of course" I replied to the obvious, in a bitch of a way might I add. "I've been the one givin' him True Blood for a while."

"Where is he?" she continued to questioned.

"He's down here too, but I am not sure where."

With that I began to head for the stairs. I had to go, even if I wanted to help them. But just as I stepped onto the second last step I stopped and looked back at the blonde, who now had the man beside her. He looked uncomfortable. Maybe he was claustrophobic.

"I will be back later with your food" and with that I left the basement. Fighting the good in me, I couldn't help them without it having consequences.

As I stood at the basement door I could faintly hear the blonde calling out Godric's name. I felt a pain in my heart. I knew more then them. I knew he wasn't going to answer them. He had made up his mind on this matter. And I was going to stand by him on that.

Walking up the stairs to my usual spot, I chose this time to pray. I asked the Lord that if he had created Vampires, and if they were just as much his children as I or any other human, would he protect Godric. Keep him safe, and his two friends that were now locked in the basement too. I couldn't do anything without it coming back to bite me in the ass. So here I sat, hands together, eyes closed and head down, putting all my faith and trust in the Lord.

'_Oh father in heaven hear my one urgent request, amen_.'


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I am back after a few days. Had a tea party on Saturday & didnt get home till late. & then I went to my uncles on the Sunday & did some driving.

But I now bring you chapter five. Things are getting slightly more interesting...

Thanks to you reviews! It makes me happy to know what you all think.

Enjoy & review.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything but the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Saturday, the day before Godric is going to meet the sun. And the day before my eighteenth birthday. I've been down all day, though my poker face hides it from the world. My heart hurts with what is to come.

Walking around rather like a zombie I didn't expect to have to deal with anything. But everyone just couldn't help but talk to me. They said how excited they were for the Lock-In, to watch Godric burn and then welcoming me in to the church.

I was so disgusted by it all I found myself bringing up the contents of my stomach. As I sat on the floor of a toilet stall, I wondered why I was so affected. I know it had something to do with knowing Godric. He was too nice a person to let this happen too. When we talked I felt so drawn in, so at home. It wasn't like he was a Vampire when I was with him; it was like any other person in the world.

To see his beautiful face burn was a crime. His gorgeous eyes and his lips would be what I miss most. Pulling out my sketch book I turned to the page with Godric's portrait on it. I stared into his eyes, I skimmed over those lips.

And then it hit me; my feelings for Godric were deeper then I thought they would be. Tears came up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. For the first time in so long I wept over something, someone so important.

I'm not sure how long I was sitting on the floor for, but when I finally picked myself up I found it to be just after lunch time. Leaving the bathroom I went and fetched some lunch for Steve's prisoners and headed to the chapel. Before I went into the basement I whipped my face once more, and put on my best poker face.

"Lunch time" I called walking down the stairs.

I found the guy sitting on a chair slightly hunched over and the blonde waiting by the cage door. They looked at me; the guy didn't seem interested but the blonde did. She always tried to talk me in to freeing them.

"Before you ask me again; no" I stated standing before her. "Why can't you just accept that I am one of them? That I won't let you out?"

"Why do you do it?" she asked softly. "Why do you believe in what Steve Newlin say's?"

"I believe what my _cousin_ say's 'cause it's the truth" I lied. "Besides I do what I must" I added softly looking away from her.

"Steve Newlin is your cousin!?"

I nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes! He has brainwashed you!" she cried.

The man looked up at her outburst. "Sookie, it's her choice."

Sookie, as I have learnt her name, never paid attention to the guy. Remembering why I was here for I place everything through the gap of the cage fence. But just as I was about to take my hand back Sookie grabbed it. I felt my body jolt, like I had been zapped. Pulling my hand away I looked at her with a confused look that mirrored her own.

Now I remember! Steve said she was a telepath. And that meant when she touched me she saw into my mind.

'_Oh no. What did she see!? What if she tells!?_' I thought frantically.

"Don't worry" Sookie said suddenly. "I know everythin' about what you've been through, what you've done and what you want" she smiled softly.

I let down my poker face and revealed how scared I really was. "You know…everythin'?"

She nodded. "What you've lived with, how you feel about the Lock-In, Godric burning and what will happen when you're eighteen."

I felt tears in my eyes but pushed them back. "I've prayed that everything will work out. You and…"

"Hugo" Sookie rather spat.

"You and Hugo will be safe, as would Godric."

She smiled warmly. "I know what you prayed for and it's sweet. But I know we will be safe, as long as my message is passed on."

I nodded my head. "I hope it does. As long as you both and Godric are safe I will be happy."

"Oh don't think your not comin' 'cause you are!" said Sookie all motherly. "You are not going to be part of this church."

I smiled joyfully. "I hope things do work out, I want to leave so badly."

Sookie returned my smile and assured me we would be saved. That's when I realized I had to go. I had a few chores to do before I came back with their dinner. Sookie understood and looked forward to my return. Leaving the basement I still felt bad about leaving them there longer.

I tended to my chores. There was a bit of cleaning and checking on those who were arriving for the Lock-In. Many cheerful faces surrounding me, a poker face. I felt like I was being swallowed up. Yet I didn't let it take effect. Among the people I saw a few of my teachers and fellow students with their families. All conversing with others in joy.

I couldn't take it. I took a walk to clear my mind, it was just after dark. What if Sookie's message never got through? What if no one comes? So many questions but no answers. Pulling my hair up in to a ponytail I headed to the kitchen and grabbed them some dinner, plus a True Blood, and headed back to the basement.

Only before I even took three steps in the chapel Gabe pushed me out of the way. He looked pissed off, and I mean really pissed off. Calling out to him he just ignored me. Quickly I followed him, just a few steps behind.

"Gabe" said a relieved Huge as said angry man entered, with me in toe.

Hugo rambled on as Gabe seemingly calm unlocked and opened the cage door. But it all changed in an instant. Gabe punched Hugo in the stomach and said words to him about needing protection before kicking him while he's down, and calling him unpleasant words.

Then before I could even say anything Sookie cried out for Gabe to stop and jumped on to his back. Only he pushed her nastily into the shelves. Sookie fought against him but slacked off once his hand moved around her throat. That's when my brain finally kicked in. Without a second thought I dropped the food and removed my bag before running at the large man. I hit him but it did nothing. So I jumped on his back, making sure my hands came around his throat and chocked him.

Gabe groaned. "Stupid girl" was all he muttered before moving back from Sookie, who crumbled to the ground.

Gabe backed up till I hit the cage wall roughly, the wind knocked from my chest. He did that a few times before moving out of the cage and tossing me to the ground. My head hit a near by chair, but not enough to knock me out just cut the side of my head.

My body ached and I was getting a headache. But I moved my head just enough to see Gabe stalk over to Sookie. I wanted to get back up and stop him, do anything so that he wouldn't hurt Sookie, Hugo or I. He grabbed her hair drawing her face up only to slap her around. She cried out but it did nothing.

"Leave her alone!" I called, though it was a pathetic attempt.

Gabe didn't even pause. He went on to rip her dress with words so vile; he was going to rape her. I couldn't watch I turned my gaze from them. Angry tears rose in my eyes, I couldn't do anything. Hugo couldn't do anything. I felt so weak. But then there was a burst of wind passing me, and Sookie's cries died. I looked back to see Godric holding Gabe by the scruff of his top.

Relief washed through me at that moment. I laid the side of my head on the ground taking slow deep breaths. Godric looked over at me before back to Gabe with anger. No doubt Godric had seen the blood I feel running down the side of my face. Gabe was going to be an example to Godric's strength, I just knew it.

"Godric?" questioned Sookie in confusion.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:** I'm taking it slow now updating. I'm still writing chapter ten & its showing difficult to get things out of my head. Haha.

This chapter is slightly rushed. & I am sorry about that.

Thank you those who have reviewed!

Enjoy & review.

_Disclaimer: _I dont own anything except the OC/s & added plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Closing my eyes I rolled over on to my back, I had to get my bearings before I tried to get up. With the blow to my head I knew the sooner I stand the more chance I will get dizzy. So for now I just continued to take slow, deep breaths.

I could hear Gabe struggling and then Godric's name. It was a foolish plea to have been made. The snap of Gabe's neck didn't miss my ears. Nor did the sound of his lifeless body hitting the ground once dropped. At this point I cracked open my eyes, barely watching Godric's back.

"You should not have come" he stated like it was obvious.

This was the point were I should at least sit up. So very slowly I moved on to my stomach, hands placed firmly on the ground bellow. The task of moving myself has never been this difficult before. But once I was sitting up on my ass I felt better, well as good as I could feel with the cut and approaching headache.

Suddenly there was sound of movement. Not of the normal kind anyways. I watched the reaction on both Godric and Sookie's faces. Sookie was the first to move, scattering to stand.

"Bill!" she called in relief.

"No" Godric said closing his eyes. "I'm here my child, down here."

The unusual sound came closer before there stood a man, an extremely tall good looking man. He had blonde hair, slicked back in place and wore black. It was like he was gliding as he crossed the room at that inhuman speed to stand before Godric. The look upon his face was so interesting.

"Godric…" came the mans heavenly voice before kneeling before said person.

"You're a fool for sending humans after me" Godric said with such authority.

Glancing over at Sookie I found her standing there, watching just like I was.

"I had no other choice" said the kneeling man in a soft voice. "These savages…they seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned" replied Godric. For a brief second I thought he had looked my way. "This one betrayed you" he added looking back at Hugo before back to the man before him.

"He's with the Fellowship, they set a trap for us" vouched Sookie. That surprised me, I didn't know.

"How long has it been since you fed?" the man asked rather concerned.

"I require little blood anymore" retorted Godric.

Watching them like I was made me feel like a fly on the wall. It felt almost wrong for me to be here. Slowly I moved to the wall before using it to support myself as I began to stand. Just as I stood the alarm sounded. This was not going to be good.

All three looked around and at each other. They knew what it meant.

"Save the human" Godric suddenly said looking at the man. "Go on."

"I am not leaving you're side" replied the man.

"I can take care of my self" stated Godric.

"We have to go" Sookie said walking over to them.

"Spill no blood on your way out" ordered Godric. "Go."

I pushed away from the wall as the man stood, only my movement caught his attention. Did he just notice me then? In an instant he was before me, he looked angry. His hand came up around my neck, as he pushed me back against the wall. Terror filled my eyes, panic sweeping my body. I struggled to breath.

"Let her go" ordered Godric. "She is not apart of them."

His hand loosened but didn't leave my neck. "Eric he's telling the truth, she isn't part of the Fellowship" cried Sookie near the stairs.

With a huff Eric let me go. My body slumped down the wall as he and Sookie left. My heart was racing from the panic, my lungs drawing in much loved air. For a minute there I thought I would die.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Godric at my side.

I nodded. "Just a little stunned that's all" I said softly.

I recovered and stood tall. My hand came up to my neck were there would be bruises later on. I looked at Godric to see he wasn't leaving.

"Godric you better go, this is your chance" I said placing a hand on his bicep.

"I have chosen to stay" he replied automatically.

I sighed. "Please Godric go, get out of here and go with your friends. They risked their lives to come for you."

"What about you?" he questioned looking me right in the eyes. "Are you going to leave?"

I looked away from him. "I'll be happy knowing you and your friends got out of here."

"That did not answer my question" he replied. "You weren't leaving, I heard you talk with that woman earlier."

I dropped my hand from his bicep so that it was at my side. How could I leave now?

"It's too late Godric. If I left now they would think I betrayed them, and then they will probably come after me" I stated softly. "Besides if I stay I can buy you all time. And then when the right time comes I will leave…"

My voice didn't sound too sure. The look on his face told me that. I knew once and for all I was doomed. Steve and my parents would never let me go. They would hunt me down and undo the supposed 'brainwashing' that has fallen upon me. I was a lost cause.

"If I leave so do you" Godric said forcefully grabbing my arm.

I shook my head. "There is no choice Fay" he grabbed my chin with his cool fingers. "You come with me I promise to protect you; no harm will come to you."

Those soft, simple words were believable. But could Godric really protect me? It's possible. He is a Vampire and from the way he handled Eric I would say one with power. I wrapped my hand around the wrist, which fingers held my chin.

"Do you mean that Godric? No harm?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I do."

That was all I needed. I put my faith and trust in the beautiful two-thousand year old Vampire. Godric grabbed Hugo's knocked out body with no trouble. Looking at me he offered me his hand that I took without question. We headed out a different exit I knew of. Godric could have easily gone at Vampire speed, but having me with him – holding hands might I add – forced him to go slower.

The night air was cool on my skin. It was late, maybe around ten-thirty. Godric suddenly placed Hugo's body down and looked back into the church. He looked angered.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I asked "what is it Godric?"

He didn't take his eyes off the building as he replied. "I must go back, they have Eric."

"Then I'm coming with you" I replied feeling guilty.

"No, stay here" he stated firmly.

Before he could run off I grabbed his arm. I told him I wasn't going to let him go back in there alone. After a moment he caved. We ran back into the building the way we came. It seemed so much further on the way back then leaving. I wondered if I was slowing him down. Maybe Godric was right about staying with Hugo. But felt so bad.

We reached the back of the chapel near the stairs to the balcony. Godric looked at Eric on slab on the alter, silver forcing him to stay down. Then he looked around at those in the room. In face we saw the whole scene between this new guy with a paintball gun and my cousin. I would have to tell that guy what a great job he did, my cousin never looked better with paint on his forehead. And the pain he would have felt, it makes this world feel just a little better. And then the arrival of other Vampires happened. Godric didn't look that pleased. But I never got to ponder that any longer.

Godric's eyes looked at the stairs before tugging at my hand for me to go up there. I quietly ran up the stairs, Godric still stood at the bottom steps. Until I heard that familiar sound. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw him standing before them all, looking down upon them.

"Enough" Godric's voice echoed around the open space.

The now attacking Vampires stopping just before they could sink their fangs in. All eyes moved to the sound of Godric voice. Looking at him standing there I wondered what he was going to say or do.

"You came for me I assume" Godric stated rather then questioned. "Underling?"

I could faintly hear a man's reply, agreeing to Godric's words. From the pause before Godric addressed the man, I am guessing he was hot headed. Taking a look over the balcony from the shadows I saw the scene below.

"These people have not harmed me" stated Godric. "You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

I watched my cousin, interested in what he would say or do to that. But I knew it would be something stupid.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans" Steve said calmly getting up on to his knees. "Kill me" he said loosening his tie. "Do it, Jesus will protect me."

Yes, he did something stupid. That is my idiot of a cousin for you. Always being dramatic and talking crap.

"I am actually older then your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it" Godric said with slight amusement.

I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face. Godric looked over to me for a moment and I nodded my head. Then he was gone. Quickly I ran down the stairs, two to three at a time. When I reached the floor I saw Godric holding Steve by the back of the neck. I felt very satisfied at that moment.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" questioned Godric. No one said a word. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

The Vampires let go of the people of the church. Most looked frazzled while others in tears. I couldn't blame them though. That fear of becoming a meal and ultimately dead was frightening.

"People go home, it's over now" stated Godric looking over the crowd. Slowly they left while I came forward slowly. I had something to do that I've been wanting too for quite sometime. Godric's words were sharp and venomous. Steve was on his hands and knees, a very rare sight.

"Come" softly ordered Godric moving away from my cousin.

Brief words with his underling and he came towards me. He gestured for me to walk with him but I shook my head.

"There's one last thing I have to do" I told him.

He nodded and I walked over to my cousin, who sat on the back of his legs looking at me. He looked pathetic and in his eyes I saw the need for help. Standing before him I looked down my nose at him. My face full of dislike.

"Oh Fay you are staying with me" he sighed.

"No _cousin_" I spat. "I am leaving with them; I'd rather throw myself off that balcony back there then stay here a minute longer."

"But Fay, we have looked after you. We care for you!"

"No, if you cared you wouldn't be so pushy. Everything I have ever done was to please you or others" I yelled. "But no more. I wont be your 'good girl' anymore Steve."

With that I turned and took one step before stopping. I looked back at him and he thought I was going to say 'just joking'. But that wasn't the case.

"One more thing cousin" I said sweetly. Before anyone could react I pulled back my fist and firing it right at his nose. Sadly I didn't hear it break.

Satisfied with myself I walked back to both Godric and Eric. Looking at Sookie and who I guess to be Bill, I saw her give me a proud smile. I felt proud of myself. I felt free. Godric placed his arm lightly around me, an amused smile danced upon his lips.

"Do you feel better?" he asked softly as we made out way from the room.

I sighed contently. "Very much so."

Though I knew that wasn't the last time I would see Steve. I know what I just done and said would not be forgotten. This wasn't the end.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** slowly revising & doing my best to write ten. I have to say it's getting harder to work out where to go with this. Well I know where I want to go with it, but trying to work out the bits in between is the killer.

Hopefully I wont have trouble too much longer. I would love for this to be my first finished story on this site. Haha.

Thank you my wonderful reviewers!!!

Enjoy & review!

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything but the OC/s & added plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

After everything that has happened at the Fellowship, it was nice to clean up. But I hadn't expect Godric to have people at, what he called a nest. That word and many others were new to me. I had to learn quickly or make a fool out of myself. I was thankful to be warm by the fire. The house was so modern yet equipped for Vampires.

I looked over to the room going off from the entertaining area. Godric sat on a small couch; two Vampires standing behind him. He looked rather out of place, or was it just me? Maybe I've become accustom to seeing him without people around him. I smiled softly knowing things weren't going to be the same.

"You are Fay?" came a Hispanic woman's voice beside me.

I turned to see a woman with long black hair, lightly tanned skin and dressed very sharply. She smiled warmly at me, though I saw bits of sadness there too. I returned her smile and straightened up; feeling underdressed in skinny jeans, graphic T-shirt and converse shoes.

"Yes I am" I replied softly.

"I am Isabel" she gave me her name with another smile. "I know what you did for Godric. You were there with him in the Fellowship. And you brought him back, for that I am thankful."

I smiled with slight embarrassment. "It was nothin', really."

She smiled once more before excusing herself. I turned back to Godric only to see him look at me. The look in his eyes was asking for me to come sit with him. Moving from the fire I walked across the room and to Godric. He patted the seat beside him and I took the seat. He looked at me with wonder, a small smile upon those lips.

"I see you met Isabel."

"Yes, she's very nice" I replied smiling softly. "She thanked me you know."

"I do, I heard her clearly."

I couldn't help the small laugh that came from my mouth. I felt so at home in a place that I had only just came too.

"So what are you doing here with people coming to you?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"They are welcoming me home and what not" Godric said looking at me contently before to the now cleaned up gash to my head. Then they moved down the bruises on my neck.

"Are there always people around of a night?"

"Yes, I am Sheriff after all." His eyes were back on mine and he was slightly cheery once more.

Just then more people came up to have words with Godric. Just as I was about to get up I felt a cold hand grab my own. Looking back I saw Godric staring at me. 'Please stay' was all he said and I did just that. Yet his hand never left mine.

"Welcome home" said Godric's underling, whose name was Stan. "We are all very relieved."

With that Stan was gone. And stepping up was Sookie's brother, Jason. She had told me about him after we left the Fellowship. And from what he did after I left, I do like the guy. Jason's words sounded sincere, I knew he meant it. I smiled at him knowing it probably wasn't easy to talk like that. He seemed like the macho type. Before he could slip away Godric spoke.

"You help save many lives today Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

"Thanks man but ah, I don't know if I will be wantin' to come back anytime soon" replied Jason.

I laughed under my breath, which got my hand a squeeze from Godric. Yet it wasn't to scold me, just letting me know he too found it amusing. With that said Jason took off and other stepped forward. I watched him walk a way slowly and decided to speak with him. Giving Godric's hand a squeeze I let go before getting up and going after Jason.

"Jason, wait up" I called and he stopped, turning to face me.

"Is it true you punched Steve in the face after I was gone?"

He nodded a little confused. "You're not gonna punch me, are ya?"

I laughed shaking my head. "No, I wanted to congratulate you on breaking his nose. I wish I could have."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, you punched him first."

We both laughed about it and he said I had a good punch. But then he excused himself once seeing Sookie and Bill. I watched as Jason asked to speak with Bill quietly. So I went to Sookie and see how she was.

"I'm fine" she said all smiles.

"I am glad" I smiled sweetly.

"I should be the one askin' how your doing? After everything you must feel relieved to be out of there."

Smiling brightly I nodded. "Very much. Not to mention satisfied for punching Steve."

Sookie laughed. "I was glad you did, he is an ass."

I happened to look out the corner of my eye to see Isabel entering the next, dragging Hugo with her. She looked upset, more then anyone would. I followed as she took him to Godric, dropping him to the floor before him.

"Here is the one who betray us" she said coldly. Everyone gathered around, I stood by the wall directly in front of Godric.

"Hugo" stated Godric looking from the man to Isabel. "He is your human, is he not?"

'_Her human?_' I thought rather confused.

"Yes he is" Isabel replied softly.

"Do you love him?" questioned Godric watching her face.

"I…I thought I did" she sounded like she was holding back tears. I felt for her.

"It appears you love him still" Godric said with compassion.

"I do" came Isabel's pitchy words. "I'm sorry, but you are my Sheriff do with him as you please."

I looked away from Isabel's brave face to Godric. He looked thoughtful. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now.

"You're free to go" he said looking at Hugo, who looked thankful.

"What!?" Stan said moving from the wall.

"The human is free to go" stated Godric looking at Stan sternly, his word was law. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

Godric showed real compassion by not punishing Hugo. I watched and listened but I could not believe it. Only for Hugo getting up and leaving, Isabel with him, I knew it was. Everyone went back to what they were doing before the incident. I walked over to Godric, now that he was free of people. Standing before him I smiled warmly.

"You showed a lot of consideration to Hugo and Isabel" I stated holding my hands behind my back.

"I know" he replied smiling softly patting the spot next to him. "I saw you watching closely."

"Yeah well it was kinda hard not too. With Hugo bein' dragged here and all."

Godric closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. They are wonderful to look at. I could lose myself in them if I wasn't careful. I pulled myself back from their depth with a question I wanted answered.

"What did you mean by 'you're human'? You said it to Isabel" I asked confused.

"Hugo was hers, they were together. It was like a relationship little one" he replied a little uneasy.

"Do you have someone?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Godric looked away from me. "No, I don't."

My heart skipped a beat. I know I shouldn't wish it, but in some way I wanted him to choose me. Yet I knew that wouldn't happen. Godric was over two-thousand years old and probably had or see more beautiful woman then me. I didn't have a chance.

When Eric came back I knew it was my time to leave once more. I got up from the couch and walked past the tall man. He gave me a frightening look that would make any child cry. I didn't both talking with anyone; I just grabbed a drink and parked myself in front of the fire. I watched it like it was a TV. I had so many things to work out now.

If I am ever free from my cousin, where would I go? What would I do? Would Godric tell me to leave without a second thought? I didn't know. I just knew that when the time comes for me to leave I won't want too.

I returned to the world around me once I heard the sounds of breaking glass and hissing. I turned in my seat to find Sookie lying on a table and some Vampire woman over her, ready to sink her fangs in. Then I relaxed, Godric had stopped her. His hand firmly around her neck as he slowly brought her head up.

"Retract your fangs now" he said calmly. "I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff" the woman replied now sitting against the table, looking up at him.

Godric release his hold on her. "This human has proven herself to be courageous, a loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me" stated the woman, as if she hadn't heard him.

"And you provoke me" he said leaning over closer to the woman. "You disrupt the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, but I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's you're choice" was her calm answer.

Slowly I rose from the chair and moved closer. Two spectacles in one night. Staying here would mean never a dull moment.

"Indeed it is" Godric stood back from her. "You're an old Vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. You're still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and Vampires, if this behavior persists…"

Godric turned from her to Bill. "You. You seem to know her."

Bill took his time, "yes Sheriff." He didn't sound to enthusiastic about it.

"Escort her from the nest" he stated simply. Sookie told him it was fine doing so. "I wish you out of my area before dawn" was the last he said as she left; Bill right behind her.

Godric looked up at me and beckoned me over. I walked with him back to the couch. I sat with him quietly. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. Godric looked at me thankfully. It seems I was becoming a rock to him. I found it nice to be useful.

"You were considerate again" I said softly looking at our hands.

"Yes, it seems I am doing that more then usual" he joked.

I smiled. "I like it."

It fell quiet again. We sat alone together in silence. With anyone else it would be unnerving. But with Godric it was so soothing. I was getting in deep. My attachment growing with each passing moment I was with him.

"Your troubled" he stated running his thumb across the top of my hand. "Will you tell me why?"

Just as I was about to tell him a fabricated truth there came a voice calling for attention. Both Godric and I got up to see who it was and what they wanted. Standing there was a man in a tight looking black jacket. I was confused, I had seen him somewhere before.

"My name is Luke McDonald; I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." That was where I knew him from, my idiot cousin strikes again. "And I have a message for you _all_ from Reverend Steve Newlin" Luke seemed to look at me when he said 'all'.

He then proceeded to unzip his jacket, revealing a bomb with silver chains and bullets. I gasped stepping back as he showed the trigger. And then the next thing I know I'm hearing a loud sound and falling to the ground. Darkness came over me and I was out like a light.

_**TBC...**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** I'm back, again. I'm still working on chapter ten, but I ended up revising this chapter & just decided to post it. With the reviews I got I knew I best too. I've decided to reply to the reviews from the last chapter.

**shadowxofxdarkness:** Godric is one of my favorites & I was also sad when they killed him off. Every time I see the scene on the roof I get teary. Haha.

**caleb's babe:** Haha. Well you will see what happens next now. =)

**ExodusBeteNoire: **Lol. Your review made me laugh & for that I thank you. I was having a rather down day, but this perked me right back up. & I am sorry about the cliffy, it just seemed right to do that, not to give too much away. xD

**Splishboom: **Your welcome & thank you. =)

I guess that will be it for now. Until next update, enjoy & review.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

Pain. All I could feel was pain. Sharp unbearable pain.

"Godric!" I faintly heard a woman cry. "She's over here!"

It sounded like Isabel…

"Is she still out?" came a concerned Godric. I knew his voice anywhere.

"No, she's groggy."

I tried to move my arm but all it did was turn up the pain. I whimpered softly from it. A cool caring hand ran down the side of my face.

"How badly is she hurt?"

"She took a bullet to both her right shoulder and stomach. No vital organs were hit, but I'm not fully sure."

Attentively Godric's hand ran along my jaw, as if he was trying to sooth my pain. It didn't work. His hand slipped from my face and I heard movement. The close sound of fangs extending and ripping flesh caught my ears, though people around here groaning, crying and calling for others. Something cool and wet came to my lips; I turned my head even though it hurt.

"You must drink" cooed Godric close to my ear.

Slowly I partly opened my eyes. At first my vision was blurred but when it stabilized I saw Godric with his wrist at my lips. His blood was slowly running down his arm.

"Quickly drink before it closes up" he said bringing his wrist close to my lips again. "It will help."

I opened my mouth, welcoming to liquid. I trusted him; I knew he wouldn't do it unless it was necessary. The liquid ran over my tongue and down my throat. Usually blood tasted metallic and unpleasant, but Godric's was different. It wasn't all that pleasing, though it had a sweeter taste to it. The more I had the more addictive it became.

Within minutes I felt the pain being to die. I could feel the bullets being pushed from my body, it hurt like pricking yourself with a needle. Stronger, I felt so much stronger. I moved my arm, no pain, and placed my hand around Godric's arm. Pulling away I licked my lips and looked at him with open eyes.

"Thank you" I said softly releasing his arm.

Slowly I moved to sit, Godric helped me instantly. This was my first time looking around after the bomb went off. The house was torn apart, small fires around the place along with blood and body parts. Some weren't as lucky as others. As I moved to stand Godric was there to help me again. I felt heavy and was grateful for the help.

Godric and I walked from where we were out in to more devastation. Isabel was moving around checking people. All the smell of blood was getting to me; I could feel my stomach turning. But I kept everything down. I looked up at Godric; he was looking around the room. I could tell he felt responsible. I hated seeing that look upon his face. Just then Isabel came up to us.

"Who is dead?" questioned Godric.

"Stan, Palo, Catharine, two human companions" she replied a little shaken up.

Godric never said a word after that. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. He looked at me with a soft, sad smile. I wanted nothing more then to give him a big hug right then. I wanted to make him feel so much better. Isabel went to gather everyone up.

"Everyone please" she called but was ignored.

"Hey!" called Jason in a louder voice. "Ya'll listen up!"

"They may come back, go to the Hotel Camilla they've been alerted. Security is in place" said Godric looking at everyone.

I continued to hold and squeeze his hand while everyone cleared out. I watched his face look around his once beautiful home before coming back to me.

"It wasn't your fault" I said softly.

"Wasn't it?" he asked bringing a hand up and pushing back some of my hair behind my ear.

"No, it wasn't" I retorted.

"If I had stayed none of this would have happened" he sounded so guilty.

"Godric it wasn't" I said moving in front of him, my hands taking hold of his face. "They could have come at any time, before you were even at the Fellowship."

"You're too kind" he stated placing a hand on my cheek.

I shook my head lightly. "I'm not…I'm bein' honest."

"We best leave" he said removing his hand and leading me out by our joined hands.

There was a car waiting outside for us. Eric was standing by the open door. I got in first followed by Godric and then Eric. The ride was silent, very uncomfortable with Eric here. Something about him was a little terrifying. Once more I felt Godric take my hand, like he sensed my discomfort. Leaning my head on his shoulder I wondered if this was the end of this 'excitement' and emotional drama. Maybe not.

Once at the hotel we exited the car only to walk in to a gorgeous looking lobby. Eric had gone up to the woman at the desk while Godric and I waited not to far away. I looked around at the large room, finding it was so fitting for a Vampire Hotel. The dark furniture complimented the deep red walls. Shortly Eric came back with two room keys. One his and the other ours.

I didn't mind sharing a room with Godric; it would be easier to keep an eye on him. Getting into the elevator I saw they had kept it in theme with the lobby. This told me everything would be the same theme. Arriving on our floor Godric and I left Eric for our room. Walking into the room I felt relaxed, or tired. Seeing the bed might have had a play in that.

"Do you wish to shower first?" asked Godric putting the key down on the coffee table.

"I would love too, but I have no clothes…" I replied softly.

"I will tend to that, go and clean up" he smiled heading to the door.

"Thank you" I called as he exited.

Entering the bathroom it was the first time I have had a chance to look in the mirror. And I looked a fright. My hair was slightly mattered with blood. Blood and dirt covered parts of my face. My top was ripped and stained with red blood. My jeans and shoes the same. I didn't waste time stripping while the water ran.

The moment the warm water hit my body I felt calmer. The liquid ran down and over my body, taking the blood and dirt with it. I scrubbed my hair and body clean, making sure every inch of my body was spotless. Once done I dried my body, finally noticing the luxury of the bathroom. The floor was covered in white tiles; the basin was also white with gold fixings. The mirror I looked at myself with was large and framed by an old gold fancy frame, like something from the eighteen-hundreds. The shower was large with glass walls and door. The walls were a warm red making everything stand out against it.

Putting on a white robe I slipped out of the bathroom to find Godric placing some clothes on the bed. It seems I had come out just at the right time. He looked at me and I couldn't help but look away. Holding the robe tighter I moved to his side.

"The bathroom is free now."

"I see, here are some clothes for you" he replied taking his own.

"Where did you get these?" I asked looking at my clothes.

"Miss Stackhouse was kind enough to lend you something" he smiled before leaving me alone to dress while he showered.

Mmm, Godric in the shower. I couldn't help but wondered what he looked like not only without a top but also pants. I had seen part of the tattoo that was on his chest and most likely ran around to his back, like a tribal necklace. But I would love the chance to see it completely and those of his arms, not to mention any others if he had them.

Putting on the underwear, baggy pink pants and long white sleeved top I sat on the bed, waiting for Godric to return. While I waited I thought over everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. I don't know how I've made it without going insane.

"What are you thinking about?" Godric's question brought me back to reality.

Looking at him I found him in off white linen pants, that's it. His chest was bare allowing me a opportunity to look it over with my eyes. The tribal necklace like tattoo was the first I noticed, my eyes seemed to move down after that and noticing how toned his body was. My eyes then moved to the tattoos on both arms. Everything about him was so beautiful.

Godric got in to bed, taking the right side. I stretched out on the left side but not under the blankets yet. I smiled at him and rolled onto my stomach, kicking my legs in the air. He watched me with interest, as if he had never seen these actions before.

"Are you always like this?" he inquired.

"Most of the time. I just feel really good right now" I laughed.

"It's my blood" he stated. "Vampire blood not only heels but sharpens your sense…and allows me to feel what you feel."

I was surprised. He could feel what I feel. Oh crap. I hope he doesn't know how I feel about him. I have to stop myself now.

"Oh, I didn't know that" I said moving so that I was lying on my back. "But it's good to know none the less."

"Are you embarrassed?" came Godric's amused question.

"No!" I replied quickly.

He laughed. "You are."

I pouted turning over and ignoring him. I felt the bed move as Godric came closer. He said he was sorry but he found it all so amusing. I didn't speak. I didn't plan to anytime soon. Godric continued to try and get me to talk but I didn't respond. Just when I thought he had gone back to his side of the bed I felt his hand on my waist. Slowly it made its way up my side, brushed over my shoulder before coming to my cheek.

"Will you please speak to me?" he asked softly right next to my ear.

I caved. His actions and voice was what made me turn over so that I was lying on my back. Godric's hand caressed my cheek while his eyes looked in to mine. I felt like he was looking in to my soul. And I noticed his head moving closer. Was he going to kiss me? But he pulled away and went to his side of the bed. Disappointed was how I felt, and I didn't care if he knew it.

I got under the covers and turned my back to him. It was almost dawn and I was so tired. Godric was the first to sleep, if it was even called that when you're a Vampire. I looked at his dead looking body. He did look dead. With pale skin and no breathing, it was slightly disturbing. But I didn't mind it. I laid my head on the pillow watching his body before I too was taken by sleep.

_**TBC...**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Back again!~ I've finished ten & am half way through chapter eleven so here's an update. Well I've been dying to put this up. xD

I am sorry if this seems rather rushed. I did my best to not do it but I think I ended up doing just that. I really am trying not to rush anything but at times its the only way, you know? Dx

Anyways, response to reviews time!~

**Cristalelle: **I am so happy that you love this. & hopefully the start of the chapter will please you~ xD

**Nelle07:** Glad you love it! Yes!! Save Godric!!! xDD

**ExodusBeteNoire:** Lol. His tattoo's are smexy. I would love to keep him shirtless, but I cant...Hopefully you like the beginning to make up for that little sad detail. Haha.

**shadowxofxdarkness:** Yes, stupid Fellowship! Yeah the bomb scene is a bit of a pain, but we see Godric. Haha. Yeah thats kinda funny. & thank you!~

**suziQ22: **Thank you, I am glad you love it. Well I've been writing & reading fanfiction for ages now. & after a while you pick up on different ways to portray characters. I like to read my own stuff & not hate my own characters. So yeah...xD

**Splishboom:** Haha. I want everyone to know I do care about the time they take to tell me what they thought. xD Thank you. & I'm only human. I cant be perfect with spelling all the time. Lol.

Now with that out of the way, on to the chapter!

Enjoy & review~

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything except the plot & OC/s.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

_Godric's eyes looked right in to mine, we were laying on the bed with the bed sheets just covering us. My eyes looked down to Godric's lips before roaming along his jaw line, neck and to the tattoo near his collar bone. My hand reached out, touching the inked skin. Fingers skimming the path from the center up to his shoulder._

_His head turned, lips placing a tender kiss to my hand after he had taken it in his own. His lips proceeded to kiss each finger attentively and slowly. Godric's eyes had taken my own captive once more. I wanted to move closer to him, kiss his lips. But I didn't. His cool lips moved up my arm to my shoulder, were he placed feather light kisses to my neck. And then he was the one to kiss me._

_Though cold Godric's lips were soft, fitting perfect against my own. His tongue came out, running along my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his eager tongue slipped in. It was like magic. His tongue caressed my own in such a seductive manner. I couldn't help my eyes closing; I was so lost in this blissful moment. My hands moved to his chest, running up and along his shoulders before resting on the back of his neck and head._

_Godric's body moved over mine, my body shifting to accommodate how close we were getting. That was when I discovered I was naked, as was Godric. My face heated up but I didn't pull away. I kissed him back just as much as he kissed me. It had started out tender but worked its way to a blazing passionate kiss. But slowly he pulled back, small pecks being left in its place. Godric rested his forehead against mine, our eyes locking once more._

"_Wow" was all I could say bringing a fulfilled smirk to Godric's beautiful lips._

"_Maybe I can make it so you're completely speechless" he suggested confusing me._

_Before I could ask him what he meant Godric had moved his lips to my neck. The sensation was indescribable. The mix of soft and firm kisses along with little nips was mind blowing. No one has ever been this attentive with me; in fact I had never done anything like this before. I felt one of his hands slide down my side, over my hip and along my leg till it reached my knee. His hand moved around behind it before hiking my leg up, his lower body closer then ever before. I couldn't help the moan that left my throat. It felt so good._

"_I promise to be gentle" I heard Godric whisper._

_I knew what was coming. I welcomed it fully. I wanted Godric more then anything right now. Placing himself at my untouched entrance he swiftly thrusted…_

I woke with a jolt. I sat up on my elbows breathing rather deeply. What was with that dream? And why was I having it? Don't get me wrong, it wasn't all that bad. But I've never had a dream like that before, so I am confused. Drawing my legs to my chest I took to calming myself down.

"I see you're awake" came Godric's voice. He exited the bathroom in off white linen pants and matching shirt, and sandals on his feet.

"What time is it?" I asked dropping my legs.

"After ten at night" he replied standing by the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

I looked away with a slight blush. "Ah, yeah."

"That's good" he smiled moving around the bed and towards the lounge area. "I thought you would be hungry, so I have something being sent up for you."

I moved from the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Thank you, I am rather hungry."

I saw him nod his head before I disappeared in to the bathroom. I did what I had too do, even brushed my hair and teeth before coming back out. A waiting me on the coffee table was whatever Godric had ordered for me. Sitting down on the lounge I lifted the cover to find a fancy looking meat dish.

"I didn't know what you would eat. I thought this would be rather safe" said Godric taking a seat in an arm chair off to my left.

I laughed softly. "You're right, this is safe. It has meat, vegetables and pasta."

He smiled watching me. "Well eat then."

I took hold of the fork and placed some of the meat upon it. Lifting the fork to my mouth I looked at Godric, he was still watching me. None the less I placed the meat in my mouth and ate it. It was nice, kind of sweet. So turning back to the food I contently ate away knowing that he was still watching me. I probably looked a bit like a pig for how fast I was going. I wasn't scoffing it down, I was just eating slightly faster then usual.

When I was just about finished I looked over at Godric. His eyes were still on me, like he hadn't even moved once. I slowly looked down at the fork and then the plate. I must look like a pig. Placing the fork down I decided to not finish it and look somewhat decent.

"Don't stop eating because of me" he said softly. "I am sorry to have stared while you ate, but it's been some time since I have watched someone eat."

"I must eat like a pig" I muttered disgusted with myself.

"Your hunger is no different to that of a Vampire of long periods without blood." He was being nice. "So please eat."

I picked the fork up once more and continued to eat, only slower this time. Then when I was done I packed it all up, whipped my mouth with the napkin and sat back on the lounge. I felt so much better; a full stomach was always a good thing.

"I will have to attend a meeting soon" stated Godric.

"Do I have to go?"

"No, not at all. It's just Nan Flanagan" he replied smiling softly.

"Isn't she the woman who Steve verbally fights with on TV?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Godric chuckled. "Yes, the very same."

"Why do you have to see her? If you don't mind me askin'" my voice getting softer by the end while pulling my legs up on the lounge.

Godric got up from the arm chair and sat beside me. He took one of my hands and lightly squeezed it. Something wasn't right with him. Even if he didn't show it I could sense he felt guilty. But why? If it was to do with the bomb at his home, I told him it wasn't his fault.

"You're worried about me" he stated with a half smile. "You have nothing to worry about little one."

"If that's the case, why do I?" I asked softly.

Godric pulled me close, resting my head on his shoulder. "You're a caring person, even if you don't think so. You can't help but care."

"Why are you talkin' with Nan?" I asked knowing he was changing the subject just a bit.

"About the Fellowship, me being captured and the bomb that went off in my nest" he stated simply.

"Shouldn't I go, I was there and could tell my side" I replied snuggling closer to his side.

"No, there is no need. You can stay here and relax, change in to some clothes I had Isabel get for you."

I moved away and turned to face him. "Thank you. You've been real nice to me."

He kissed the top of my head. "And you have been so kind to me."

"Your kind too Godric, kinder then most humans."

"Maybe, but I wasn't always so nice. In the past I was a terror" he said sadly.

I frowned. "That's in the past Godric, the present and future is different."

He looked at me with warm eyes. His free hand came up and caressed my cheek. I wanted to close my eyes but I didn't, couldn't. I wanted to stare into those beautiful eyes of his. I wanted to get lost. Only our moment wasn't to last. There was a knock at the room's door. Godric's hand slid down my face and his smile faltered.

"It is Eric, it's time for the meeting" he said with a sigh.

I nodded my head and Godric got up. Just before he went to the door I got up and stopped him. I had a moment were I felt confident and sure of myself. I grabbed his arm, drawing his attention back to me. I stood before Godric and placing my hands on either side of his head, I brought his head down and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"I will be here waitin' for you when you return. I always will be" I said softly, just for him.

And with a smile Godric left me on my own. In my joy and pour excitement I ran and jumped on the bed in a fit of laughter. I lay there, smelling the pillow he had used the night before for about five minutes. Finally getting up I took a shower and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, white long sleeved top and white flat shoes. My hair was pulled up in a mid high ponytail with hair framing my face.

Sitting on the lounge I watched and waited as time passed. The meeting seemed to go on for a while, longer then I thought it would. But with Nan being the woman she was, she needs to know the whole facts and ins and outs of what happened.

After a further ten minutes I was just about to go crazy. I ended up deciding on going for a walk around the Hotel, and then seeing Sookie. Exiting the room I took the key, placing it in my jeans pocket and began walking to my right where the elevators were. I hadn't made it four steps and I saw Isabel, she looked upset. I walked over to her and she looked up at me right away.

"What's wrong Isabel?" I asked concerned.

"It's Godric" she said holding back the tears. "He's...he's gone to the roof to meet the sun."

Those words were like punches to my chest. I felt my heart stop for a second. Why would he do that? Why does he want to die? What about his promise to protect me, didn't I matter anymore? No, I was not going to let him do this. Quickly I ran to the stairs, I knew the elevator would be pointless. So there I was running for my life, for Godric's life up the stairs, two to three at a time. My heart was racing, my brain the same. Would I make it? I had too.

Before I came to the stairs to the roof I was on the short floor before it. There coming down the stairs was Eric. I could see the blood tears upon his cheeks. He didn't want Godric to do this either. I stood watching him as he went to walk past me, only he stopped at my side but never looked at me.

"Please, stop him" he demanded more then asked. And then continued to walk away.

I watched him walked down a few steps before running up the last set. I came out on to the roof in a huff, the sky was lightening and that meant it wouldn't be long till sunrise. I stood there looking at Godric, who didn't look at me.

"You were going to just do this without telling me!" I cried. "You were just going to let me sit in that room waiting for no one to come back."

"Isabel would have come to you sometime after" he said looking towards the sun.

"I won't let you do this Godric! Why do you want to die?" I questioned softly, tears rising in my eyes.

"Insanity, my existence is insanity" he replied. "One less monster in this world."

I shook my head. "You're not a monster, Godric. You're not one to me." A tear escaped down my cheek. "Humans are no better. They hate, have war and kill."

He turned to me. "But I am a greater one, Fay."

More tears ran down my cheeks. "What about you're promise to protect me, keep me safe? Has that been a lie?"

"I can not protect you; I can not keep you safe. The bomb in my nest was proof enough."

I moved till I stood before him. "I could get hurt or die at any moment. I could be walkin' down the street or stairs and trip. I could be crossin' a street and get by a bus or car. I could even choke on the most unexpected vegetables. It just happens."

"That maybe so, but I could not stop a bomb from entering my home."

I sighed. "I've told you to stop living in the past."

He half smiled leaning over and kissing my forehead. "I know you have little one."

The sky grew lighter and with it grew my tears as smoke started to rise from Godric. In a moment of thoughts going out the window I wrapped my arms around Godric, drawing myself close. I cried into his shirt in an attempt to stop him. His arms came up and wrapped around me lightly, his head resting against mine.

"Human tears" he muttered.

"Please don't do it Godric. I need you more then anyone right now. I trust you, my faith is in you" I rambled clutching the back of his shirt. "You said you would protect me, I don't want anyone else to do it. I want the one true friend I have had in my life protecting me from whatever comes for me."

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. I wanted him to see I was being honest, that my words were for real. I wanted Godric to know both my physical and inner pain.

"So I'm askin' as your friend to stay, even if it's just for a little while longer."

In a moment he was gone, the sun hitting my eyes. Was he gone? Was Godric dead? The thought made my blood run cold as my head fell down.

"Godric's alive" called Sookie, who I hadn't noticed to be here. "He ran back down inside before the sun rose."

I felt my breathing ease and my heart pick up. I was relieved, I was so relieved. I turned to Sookie who was smiling brightly, whipping a way some of her own tears. I rushed over to the stairs and descended down them. When I was out of the light I saw Godric waiting for me. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him once more. He held me tightly, hands running up and down my back soothingly as I was crying again.

I heard movement and when I looked I saw both Isabel and Eric standing there, they to were relieved. I didn't watch them as I placed my face back in to Godric's shirt and cried a few more tears.

"Godric" said a tearfully happy Isabel.

"You're staying" stated Eric.

"Yes, for a little while longer" he replied before we began to walk back to our room.

_**TBC...**_


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** As you can see I am back once more. =) Did you all miss my updates? Bet you did. Haha. xD

Close to finishing chapter twelve, so I thought another post was in order!~

I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. I probably could have written this better, but I dont know. Haha. Hopefully you all like it.

Response to reviews time!!

**Nelle07: **I am glad you loved it! =D

**ExodusBeteNoire:** Lol. I might just add more of that & there might be a slightly better one, if you get my drift. ;) Yes, I thought it would be great to tangle with it. After all no one has really done that before...I think. If the story goes the way I'm hoping it too there will be moments were Godric comforts Fay. =)

**Noctis108: **Thank you. I dont plan to stop any time soon, unless something happens to me. Hehe..

**shadowxofxdarkness:** Thank you! He really is. & I am surprised the end of the chapter had you holding your breath, I wasn't aiming for that effect. xD Oh something tells me he might..;)

**Cristalelle:** I am glad you loved it! =D Possibly...xD Their relationship, if I can bare too, might develop over a bit of time. If this becomes a long story I hope everyone will keep reading. Haha..

**suziQ22:** Thank you! I think a lot of people are happy about this ending over the shows. Lol. I will do my best! =D

**Splishboom:** I thought it was for the best. With Godric being the way he is over everything, it seemed to fit best. Not to mention I couldnt really think of a way for the story to go on. So yeah..Thank you!!

Wow, seven reviews last chapter. One more then the chapter before it. Let's try & get to eight reviews this chapter. xD

Anyways, I will let you all go & read. But do look to the bottom of the chapter after reading, another A/N will be there.

Enjoy & review!~

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the added plot & OC/s.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

After the incident early this morning I've refused to leave Godric's sleeping form. I was scared that if I left he would leave; I couldn't take that chance I told myself though I was being silly. Sookie was nice enough to bring me some food and Jason had set me up with the TV.

Day seemed to linger. Show after show, channel after channel. All of it never seemed to end. In the end I left the lounge and had a brief shower and changed in to my sleeping clothes. I went over to the bed and checked on Godric. He looked so peaceful that I smiled, reaching over I ran my hand over his cool cheek.

'_You scared me so much…_' I thought frowning. '_What would I do without you?_'

I moved over to my side and got in under the quilt. Snuggling up against Godric's cool back I decided to take a nap for a little while. I closed my eyes and after a little bit I fell in to a serene sleep. When I woke I found myself alone in bed. I began to panic. Had Godric ran away while I slept? Or had he really met the sun and my mind was messing with me before?

As if knowing my thoughts there was movement in the lounge area, and when I looked I found Godric. He was seated on the lounge with papers. I got out of bed and moved to sit next to him. He signed the last one before sitting back and taking my hand. The cool flesh was reassuring.

"How did you sleep?" he asked caressing my hand with his thumb.

"Dreamlessly" I replied watching our entwined fingers.

"Could you not dream?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but it was still a nice sleep" I said with a soft smile.

The look on his face was rather blank, like he was thinking about something. I wish he would tell me everything he thinks about, but I didn't want to pry. Squeezing his hand I got up and went to the bathroom. After my nap I had to go. Once I returned I found Godric exactly how I left him. I was about to join him once more when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Eric" stated Godric. "You can enter my child."

Eric entered the room and came over to Godric and showed his respect. Eric had his scary tendencies but also he can be very loyal and loving. With their few words Eric's gaze turned to me as he stood tall. Yes, he is very intimidating when he wants to be. For that's how I felt right now.

"Miss Newlin-"

"Just Fay, I don't want to be recognized by that last name anymore" I butted in.

"Fine. Fay, I would like to have a private word with you if you don't mind" stated Eric looking down on me with piercing eyes.

"Um, sure" I replied a little uneasy.

"Then please come with me to my room" he said gesturing for me to walk on.

I looked over at Godric. He gave me a reassuring look that told me everything would be alright. But that didn't help the fact I was afraid of Eric. After all he nearly choked me with one hand back in that Church. A shudder ran down my spine even though I tried to stop it. I walked out of the room in my baggy pants and long sleeved top, Eric right behind me till we were out in the hall, he then took the lead.

Making our way down the hallways, past the elevator I wondered what he had to say to me. Would he apologies to me over nearly strangling me? Or would he want to terrorize me more? I doubt it, Godric wouldn't like that. When we came to his room Eric opened the door with the key before allowing me to enter first.

His room was just like ours; same colors and furnishings. Eric strolled over to sit in the arm chair, eyes set upon me with a thoughtful look. Suddenly I felt my skin crawl, my body growing stiff and alert.

"Wont you please sit?" he asked smoothing, hand gesturing to the lounge.

"Ah, I think I will stand" I replied uneasily.

"Suit yourself then" he sighed sitting further back in his chair. "I just thought you would like to be comfortable."

"I'm just fine standin'" I muttered. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

The look in Eric's eyes seemed to soften and become distant. Just like the side I saw of him coming from the roof, I was surprised. Eric maybe scary but I guess he could be rather human too.

"I usually never thank anyone if I can help it" he suddenly said. "But I guess I owe you a thank you, for stopping Godric." Did his voice just break slightly at Godric's name? I think so.

"I am thankful for your words, but in all honestly…I didn't do it for you" I replied looking down at my feet. "In one way I did it for myself. Rather selfish, I know. But I didn't want Godric to go…"

My voice was soft but I knew Eric could still hear me. I know it was a selfish thing to do. But not only did he promise me he would protect me, but Godric was just such a wonderful being to leave this world. Yes, he had been around for so long. Watching everything and everyone die around him, sometimes having his own hand in the matter. But he could still have a purpose. If it's not for me but to share what he knows of past History.

"You care greatly for him, do you not?" Eric asked suddenly, making me jump slightly. "You do."

I gripped my arm and fidgeted. "Yes, I do…"

"Even though he is a _monster_? Even knowing that he could kill you at any second?"

"He's not a monster! Well not so much anymore…" I sighed. "But to be fair I could die at any moment, the world is rather cruel that way."

Yes, I tried to be a little funny in an attempt to ease the tension in the room. Sadly it went unnoticed.

"You could have feelings for him when there's a chance he couldn't return them?"

I thought about it. Could I care so much without it being returned? I wasn't all that sure. Part of me was saying yes but the other said no. Slowly I looked up at Eric, he was watching me closely. I bit my bottom lip before sighing.

"What would you say if I said yes?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'd say you are rather foolish" he stated without a second thought. "But if you did…I would be happy to know Godric had someone who cared so much."

That had to be difficult for Eric to say, and with a straight face. I guess Eric wanted Godric to be happy. Maybe being happy would keep him here. But in time we both knew Godric would chose to leave this world. Until then the both of us wanted him to be as happy as he could.

"Is that all?" I asked turning to head for the door.

"No, one more thing" Eric replied getting up from his seat and moved to stand before me at that Vampire speed of his. "Take this."

He held out an envelope with my name on it. I looked from my name to his face and then back to the envelope. Taking it I slowly opened it, cautious about what he was up too. But once I took out the contents I was surprised. And I mean I was surprised. There in my hand was a credit card!

"What's this for?" I asked slowly looking up at his amused face.

"A gift from me to you" he replied.

I shook my head pushing the card back to him. "I can't take that! I just—I can't!" I was so bewildered.

"You deserver it" Eric stated pushing my hand back.

"I honestly can't take that card."

His hand grabbed the wrist with the hand holding the card, his eyes looking in to mine. "If you won't take it then use it. You need your own clothes, as I am guessing you don't have anything with you."

He was right. I left without as much as a sock. Sighing in defeat I took the card. "Alright, I will buy what I need but then I am givin' it straight back to you!"

Eric smirked but agreed. He told me I could go shopping in the morning; even take Sookie with me to get her opinion. Before I could leave he stopped me.

"Maybe you should think about changing not only your clothing style but your hair as well. After all the Fellowship must be after you, it would help" he stated simply. "Maybe even have an alias as well, both Godric and I know a few people who can get you new documents."

Wow, Eric was being helpful. With a shocked expression I left his room and began to slowly walk back to mine. Just as I passed the elevators I heard my name being called. Looking towards the voice I was greeted by a happy looking Sookie.

"You've emerged from your room" she beamed.

"Yeah, Eric wanted to talk with me" I replied tightly gripping the credit card.

Sookie's look soured. "What did he want?"

"Nothin' much…just said that tomorrow I could go shoppin' for some clothes. He leant me his card."

Sookie blinked. "Serious? Oh well I guess we're gonna be havin' fun at his expense then."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, but I don't want to spent too much money. I feel bad for him doing this…"

The small smile that formed on her lips was very warming. "I know what ya mean. I'm the same."

I nodded my head. "Eric even suggested I change my style, both clothes and hair. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. After all the Fellowship must be lookin' for you."

So it was settled. Sookie and I were to go shopping in the morning. I would buy clothes that were different to my normal stuff, and I would change my hair. I was going to be a whole new person come tomorrow night. It was rather exciting.

I slipped back into the room finding Godric no where in sight. But then I heard the sound of running water. He was having a shower. Suddenly my image of a naked Godric came to mind. I felt the warmth in my cheeks, my face was reddening. Moving over to the bed I laid down with my face in my pillow. I did everything to push the image and thoughts from my mind.

"What are you doing?" came Godric's amused voice.

Crap, did he know? Could he feel that? I only pushed my face deeper into the pillow. So embarrassed! I felt the bed shift as I'm guessing he sat on the edge of the bed next to me. His hand came to caress my back, chills running down my spine from the movement.

"Why are you embarrassed? Did Eric do something?" questioned Godric, though the second question was more forced. Was he trying to play dumb?

"No, Eric did nothing" I muttered turning my head slightly to the side.

"Then what is it?"

I shook my head moving to sitting. I knew my face was red but I pushed that from my mind. He was going to act dumb so I would too. I looked at his beautiful face. His hair was slightly wet. He was dressed in linen pants and shirt. Why was he dressed?

"I plan to go have something to eat" he stated like he had read my mind. "And later on I believe Eric will be returning later to discuss our departure and new home."

"Oh…" I said softly.

"Don't worry about it little one" he smiled. "What did Eric want?"

"Huh? Oh, he is lendin' me his credit card to go shoppin' in the mornin' with Sookie. I need clothes after all."

I chose not to tell him I was thinking about changing my hair. It would be a pleasant surprise, I hope. Soon Godric left me to sit alone in the room. I wondered if he was going to be drinking a True Blood or from someone's neck. The thought of his fang touching another person's neck rather ticked me off. So I was jealous, sue me. With an irritated sigh I fell back on the bed, waiting for either sleep or Godric's return.

_**TBC...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N:** Okay. Now that you have a general idea to what is happening in the next two chapters - well I hope you do xD - I thought I would ask a question or two.

_What clothing style would you like to see Fay in?_ I enjoy to hear peoples opinions/ideas about how my characters, if need to, change. This way I dont get the typical kind of character happening.

Only thing/s you have to keep in mind is Fay's personality; shy, simple, nice, caring. Her age being eighteen & in her last year of high school. & generally she is religious & rather modest, I guess. xD

_& how would you like to read about Fay's hair?_ Obviously I was going to color it, but give me a color you think would suit who Fay is. & what style of cut do you think would change her up.

Think of this change, or alias, as a fresh start for Fay. She's free & making the true her come out.

With that part out of the way I thought another thing I should bring up with where I see this story going. As I dont know what season three is about or what is going to happen, I was planning to turn this in to an AU at some point. The part at the end of season two where Bill get's taken, in this story I wasnt going to have it. As I want to make this more Godric & Fay. So does that sound good?

If so I already know where this will go. Fay getting out there, living her life, drama, romance, smut & the Fellowship.

So let me know about those things. I love do love in put. I do love to know that people really are interested. & I love making this not only a story I love to read, but a story for you all to love to read.

Thank you.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **yes, yes I am back. Been having a small break from writing but am writing little bits of the this story every now & then. But it's been a little difficult. Dx

It seems everyone wants Fay to have a bob styled hair cut & dress rather vintage but with edge. Haha. What I'm having slight trouble with is the type of vintage, like what styled pants, skirts, shorts, dresses, tops would be this vintage type. My idea is always going to be different to everyones. So enlighten me if you like. xD

& another idea to jazz up the vintage kind of style, would mixing it with a bit of bohemian style be alright? After all she is a bit of an artist & thats how I'd see an artist...

Response to reviews time!~

**ExodusBeteNoire: **Thank you for you're input on Fay's change. =) & even more thanks that you loved the part with Eric! I see him as the type who can't express his thanks in words, so makes up with giving people things. xD Oh! I also love the reminder of Godric's age, very funny & smart thinking. Hehe. xDD

**Nelle07:** Thank you for the idea of alias names. =)

**shadowxofxdarkness: **Lol. Yes, very brave. xD Thank you.

**caleb's babe:** Thank you. I am glad you loved it. =)

**gizmosfan: **Thank you, I am glad you love the story. =) I'm glad it is flowing well, always good to hear that. Haha. =D

**LuLu606: **Thank you. =)

**SuziQ22: **Glad your still loving this. Haha. & thank you for you're input. =) I find involving the readers in decisions tends to help with the flow of things, & can even improve it. xD

Now that's taken care of, I am going to wait for my next lot of flu medicine before heading off to bed.

Enjoy & review.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the OC/s & plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

It seems sleep was the first to come, second repeat of that dream of Godric and myself. Once more I woke with a jolt, this time I was lying on my stomach. Lazily I looked to my sides, I was alone in bed; good. Rolling over I stretched out on the bed until chatter reached my ears. When I sat up I found Godric talking to both Sookie and Bill.

Sookie's eyes landed on me, a sorry smile upon her lips. I guess she thinks they're the reason why I woke up. How wrong she would be. Lazily I got up from the bed, grabbed what I needed and headed for the bathroom. It was after four in the morning, so that once this was done I might grab something to eat and just wait till I go shopping with Sookie.

Once I came back to the room dressed in dark skinny jeans, a red rounded collar long sleeve top and undone double breasted black vest, I noted that both Eric, Isabel and Jason had arrived. Yay.

I put my pj's away before heading over to the gathered group. Standing by Godric's side, as he sat on the lounge with Isabel. Before long I found myself leaning against the arm of the loung, standing is always so annoying.

"I've made arrangements for us to leave tomorrow night" stated Eric. "We will be picked up an hour after dark."

Everyone agreed. I could see Jason was looking forward to getting out of Dalas. As was I. A new start sounded great right about now.

"I also arranged for both Fay and Sookie to have some protection tomorrow as they shop" added Eric. "I thought it was best to clear that up."

"Very good" replied Godric.

"Thank you Eric" I said greatfully.

He gave me a nod and a satisfied smirk. I guess I would be seeing a lot of that facial expression. Maybe I'd see more to Eric and Godric in time.

"Exactly we're are we goin' if we're leavin' Dalas?" I inquired rubbing my thighs lightly.

"You will be staying with Eric, he has been kind enough to house you both for the time being" answered Isabel with a soft smile.

I returned her smile. Even if I haven't known her for long, I was going to miss Isabel a lot. But I wish I had more time to get to know her better, become friends. I smiled to myself before I felt Godric's hand slip in to mine. Isabel was talking to Eric about the matters here and what to expect from the Fellowship. Godric's other hand moved around my waist, resting on the other side. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he effortlessly pulled me from my spot leaning against the arm, to now sitting very awkwardly beside him. I saw the look on Sookie's face and straightened myself out so I sat properly.

"Steve Newline is not going to just sit back and let Fay be with any of us. He will come looking" stated Isabel. "It is only a matter of time that he will have been looking in to everything, spying on us and discovers where she is."

"I know—we know" replied Eric with a gruff tone. "That is why you best do you're job to make sure no one in your nest finds out anything. You will be the only link to us."

"Eric, Isabel knows" Godric said sternly, chastising his child. I found that all too amusing.

"He knows that Godric, but he insists to voice it" her eyes looking at Godric moved to Eric with a dark look. "It's not only Fay that is danger. Godric, yourself and those you associate with back in Shreveport, let alone Louisiana."

"I am also aware of that" replied Eric darkly.

The tension just grew from there. It felt very strange being part of the main reason. Come on, who can say they have two Area Sheriff's doing their best to protect you?

"Well Fay" Sookie said suddenly. "What do you plan to do while in Shreveport?"

Bless her heart for trying to break the tension and silence. I gave her a soft, thankful smile.

"I'm not sure. Maybe get a job or somethin'…" I replied unsure.

"You haven't finished High School yet, correct?" questioned Godric smoothly.

I shook my head. "No I haven't, and I probably won't get too now."

"That can be easily fixed. I know a guy who can set up some new papers with an alias if you like" said Eric coming to the rescue.

"Is that legal?" I inquired in surprise.

"No, but it will help with job applications, drivers license and transcripts, just to name a few" Eric stated smugly.

"I guess it wouldn't be all that bad, I could finish school and get a job…" I muttered looking down at my lap.

"Fine, I will just need an alias from you in coming days."

"You seem to have given it a fair amount of thought, Eric" Godric said thoughtfully.

"Of course" he smirked. "If she is going to be around she might as well have a life."

After that the fine ends were all tied up. Sookie, Bill and Jason took their leave. Sookie said she would meet me for breakfast in a couple of hours. Isabel was saying her fair wells, well not for good anyways, before she too took her leave. Now I was left with Godric and Eric. Leaving Godric's side I grabbed some water to drink, it was more an excuse to leave the two for a few minutes. Once I returned Godric smiled tenderly and placed an arm around me. That was something different, but I'm not complaining.

"Eric, could you tell me what your house—I mean nest is like?" I questioned falling over my words. Vampire terminology should be taught in schools.

"My house" – he seemed to humor me – "is nothing special. I only bought it about a year ago. It's rather modern, equipped to block out the sun of course" he smiled smugly. "It's two story, lightly furnished. Mostly trinkets I have collect over the years."

Eric was talking like his place was nothing special, though I know it was rather a trophy. If he openly displayed the thousand years of artifacts he wanted to be questioned about them. This guy had such an ego, with room for it to be added too.

"But you don't have to worry about it. I know you will like it, or more so your room" he sighed.

"My room?"

"Yes, I won't tell you anything as I want it to be a surprise" Eric drawled.

I felt slightly intrigued and flattered. Was Eric trying to be nice, again? I guess so. I don't know if I should be happy or rather worried. That was when he chose to make his exit, but of course. He wanted me to be racking my brain to what my room would be like. What he would do to be 'nice'.

I sat further back in the lounge, a look of thought on my face. I felt Godric's arm move behind my shoulders, hand moving to rub my right shoulder. It was very soothing.

"I believe Eric has you thinking intensely?"

I nodded grimly. "Yes."

Godric chuckled lowly. That sound made me forget about Eric and his manipulation of my mind. That sound was so—so indescribable. It was pleasant and very alluring. Could you call that sound he made sexy? Yes, that word seems to fit it well. Mentally I snapped myself out of it. I got up from Godric's side and began to gather the small belongs I had.

"What are you doing?" he questioned getting up and sitting at the end of the bed.

"I thought I would just put my things together. That way when I get back tomorrow I could just pack it all at once" I replied not looking at him.

I had the few bits of clothing Isabel got me, put aside Sookie's top and pants. I was just reaching for my drawing book—wait a minute. My book! My eyes widened as I looked at a spot on the chest of drawers. When I was down in the Churches basement I had removed my bag to help Sookie. I left my bag with my only possession I held dear. How could I have left it behind? I've never once did that. Sure I might have left it for a minute, but never completely forgot about it all together.

"Is something wrong?" a concerned Godric asked.

I turned around with a frown upon my face. "Yes, I left my only treasured possession back at the Fellowship."

Godric must have seen the sadness in my eyes as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. I walked over grimly and dropped on to the bed. Sure it was just some sketch book, I could buy them anywhere. But this one was significant to me in many ways.

"What was it that so important to you?" Godric stated. Again I nodded. "And why is that?"

"My sketch book…many reasons" I muttered. "One: it was an escape from that world. Two: it was like a good friend. Three: a few secrets were cryptically drawn in there. And Four: it has my greatest piece of work in it; you…"

The blush rose to my cheeks at how corny that sounded. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a small smile form on Godric's lips. He placed a hand upon mine, which sat on my thigh. My heart beat decided at that moment to increase.

"You are most welcome to draw me again at any time" he said softly. Oh my, was his voice just a little husky at the moment? No, it had to be all in my mind.

I nodded my head quickly. We sat there like that for what seemed like years, and besides the uneasiness and slight butterflies it was wonderful. But then Godric removed his hand and moved to his feet. From the way he trudged around to his side of the bed and removed his shirt, I guessed sunrise was coming.

"I thought at your age you didn't need so much sleep?" I questioned moving to face a now in bed Godric.

"Most days, yes. But I feel extra tired today."

I smiled softly shaking my head. Without really thinking about it I got up and walked around to his side. Godric watched me with wonder. Standing beside him I made sure he was covered by the quilt before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. As I pulled back I noted he had closed his eyes and looked peaceful.

"Sleep well Godric, I will see you tonight" I whispered just for him.

Backing away quietly I decided to grab Eric's card and head down to wait breakfast. I had a somewhat busy day a head of me. Before heading off to Shreveport and a new chapter in this crazy tern of events, that are now becoming the best thing to happen to me.

_**TBC...**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** Hello~ Slowly getting some writing done. I currently have the flu, though its getting better, & haven't been writing all that much. But I am getting there, promise.

Response to reviews time!~

**dorchadas:** Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked how I kept Godric alive, & it was the only way. ;) & Eric is becoming brotherly, isn't he? Haha. Well here is a chapter for you. xD

**DarkAngel620:** Lol. Yes, I thought it would be sweet for Fay to do that. =) Lol. it might just come back to haunt them, but I havent fully decided how to do that or if I will. Thank you so much!!

**LuLu606:** Lol. Well heres that update. xD

**caleb's babe: **They are, aren't they? xD Thank you for reviewing!!~

**Nelle07:** Haha. Very glad. =)

**ExodusBeteNoire: **I dont think she will, well I dont think so. Haha. I was thinking like that but I dont know if it would all work out with what I already have planned. But we'll see. Thank you & here's that update. Haha.

**alohaeme: **Glad you love it! =D

**suziQ22: **Thank you!! =D

**Bloodrose:** Thank you!! Oh wow, I dont think this is truly the best. Hehe. Everyone seems to like Fay, which is a real good thing~ This review made my day the other day! Thank you so much. =D

**ichixichigo:** Thank you. I know. T__T Well heres the next chapter. Haha. xD

These reviews really make my day, some more so. So please keep them coming & those who dont review, I hope you will sometime or just keep reading. =)

& I got three reviews more then the last chapter!! That was awesome!!! xD

Hopefully you will all like this chapter. I'm not to sure but its just me. Haha.

Enjoy & review~

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the plot & OC/s.

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

The lobby was dead now that the sun was out. The only person I saw or could see was a guy behind the front desk. He looked at me a few times, probably wondering what I was doing down here at this time. Part of me was wondering that too.

I left a nice room and beautiful sleeping Vampire just to get a start to my day. Yeah that is rather stupid on my part. But there was no point going back now. I sat there on the lobby lounge for probably an hour or so before I heard the elevator door open. When I looked over in the direction of the elevators, I found Sookie making her way out. Getting to my feet I walked over and greeted her.

"How long have you been down here waitin'?" she questioned me kinda sternly.

"Oh just an hour or so…"

"Goodness Fay, you could have waited in your room rather down here!"

Shaking her head Sookie said it didn't matter. All that did right now was eating. She was apparently starving, and I was about the same. As the hotel didn't have that much to offer humans in the likes of food, we decided to go out to eat. Only then did we remember that we'd have to have 'bodyguards' with us. The two men who accompanied us weren't all that tall and built, but they could obviously hold their own if have too.

"Where to first ladies?" Asked the man behind the wheel of the car.

Sookie and I looked at the each other. "Breakfast" we both said only to laugh.

The men didn't say anything, not even cracked a smile. But Sookie and I didn't let it get to us. We went to a local dinner that was so quant. The food smelt so wonderful and once I took my first bite of the pancakes I ordered, it was like heaven. I enjoyed my stack of pancakes so much I would have had another, but that would make me sick.

"I'm guessin' from the content look upon you're face they were good?" Sookie asked with a soft laugh.

"Oh they were" I smiled sheepishly. "How's the bacon and eggs?"

"Its good but not as good as home cooked bacon and eggs" she stated taking a bite of bacon.

I giggled nodding my head before taking a sip of my tea. Before looking at the body guards across from us.

"And how are yours?" I asked thoughtfully.

Both men muttered 'good' and left it at that. I could see they weren't going to be very fun, oh well. Resting my elbows on the table, cup in hand I took this moment to savor how wonderful life was right now. And though it seems almost like a wonderful dream, I knew it was in fact real. Which made it all the better.

Once we were all done and breakfast was paid for, we were once more on the road. Only this time we were off to a hair salon in one part of the shopping district. Isabel had been such a life saver getting me in to get my hair done. I have to properly thank her before I left. Maybe I would buy her a little present. And maybe I could get something for Godric too.

'_Yes, I would…_' I thought with a pleasant smile upon my face.

I noticed Sookie out the corner of my eye, and when I looked at her she wore a cheesy grin. Damn it, she read my mind! I glared softly at her, I couldn't be entirely upset. Sookie was such a nice woman and a friend.

"You really care for Godric?" she asked softly knowing my answer.

I nodded my head and sheepishly smiled. "I do. He's very nice and just wonderful."

I knew from the growing smile on her face, my own had to be turning red. But I didn't mind all that much. It was nice to have someone to talk to about men. Godric was a man after all, and a very beautiful one at that. The knowing look on Sookie's face reminded me she was listening. The rest of the ride was silent after that.

When Sookie and I entered the salon we were hit with the smell of chemicals and hair spray. The woman who greeted us from behind the counter had to be in her thirties, dressed in black and had long dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She led me to my seat, put a black gown over me and said the woman who was doing my hair would be with me. I looked over at Sookie who had a magazine. She looked up and smiled reassuringly at me.

"So you're Fay then?" came a questioning female voice behind me.

When I looked I saw a woman no older then twenty-five in the mirror. She was tall, almost like a model. Pixie styled black and blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She too was dressed in all black only with slight edge.

"Yes I am" I replied softly.

She smiled. "My name's Hayley."

"Nice to meet you" I smiled back.

"So what can I do for you today? Isabel said you need a change, right?" Hayley asked taking out my hair and running her hands through the silky tresses.

I nodded lightly. "Yeah, but I'm not entirely sure what to go for."

Hayley smiled brightly. "I can see many options. But I think what would best suit you is something more classic but with slight edge." She pulled out a brush and brushed my hair softly. "For color maybe an auburn hair color? I think it would be a nice change that would suit your facial features and skin tone."

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to picture the color, only I failed. But I decided to trust her on her choice. I've never been that good at making my own decisions. And Hayley was a professional after all.

"For the cut maybe something short?" she questioned a little hesitant. "Maybe a classic bob? Or a bob that's slightly longer then normal? Maybe even one that goes from short at the back to long?"

I blinked looking at her reflection. "Ahhh, I'm not to sure."

Hayley gave me a comforting smile. "Well if you trust me I will do what makes you look the best?"

Taking a deep breath I thought about it for a few moments. What did I really have to lose? With a confident nod Hayley took over. First she cut my hair that way it would be lest to color. When she was finished with the cutting I looked at myself. Sure it wasn't all perfect and finished, but I could already see the effect it had. I was already looking different and I liked it.

The color was next. As Hayley put the color through my soon to be auburn locks, we talked and I learnt she was in a relationship with one of Isabel's friends. That was how Isabel found her. She said it had been about a year now that she had been in the relationship and about eight months of friendship with Isabel. I even learnt more of who Isabel was, and even more so what she liked.

"It's going to be weird not cutting Godric's hair once he goes to Louisiana" stated Hayley. "He is such a nice guy, very wise."

I giggled. "He is like that, but it comes with the age."

Hayley smiled with amusement. "Isabel told me briefly about what's been happenin'. Even said you and Godric are close."

I blushed lightly. "Yeah—ah—well…" I was lost for words and that made Hayley laugh.

"It's alright to like him" – I looked at her with wide eyes – "I could see you brighten when I mentioned Godric's name sweetheart. I'm not that clueless."

We both laughed before Hayley set me up under the heated bubble thing that sits over your head. With that all done Hayley said she would have another girl rinse me when the time came before finishing off my hair. Looking at myself I couldn't wait to see the whole new me!

"How is it goin'?" asked Sookie coming up with a smile.

"Good" I smiled brightly. "I am really lookin' forward to seein' the end result."

"Me too!" she laughed softly. "I'm just goin' to go get a drink, you want anythin'?" she asked politely.

"No I am fine but thank you for askin'."

Sookie left after that. And so I took to waiting. Thankfully there were magazines in front of me, but none were all that appealing. All I did was look at the pictures, taking note of different styles. I wasn't all that sure on what kind of clothing to buy. I've been use to wearing graphic T-shirts, skinny jeans and others like them my whole teen life.

I thought about maybe going for a darker look, but that was just not me. Then there was a tomboy look and again it wasn't all that much me. Alternative? Indie? Punk? Scene? None of them seemed to be me. Honestly when I was growing up I had always loved more refined style but not so stiff. Maybe I would find something once I was shopping.

The beep of the thing over my head altered people my time was up. A young girl came over, turned it off and packed it up before taking me to the rinsing basin. The seat was comfortable but having my neck in the wedge of the sinks basin was uncomfortable. The girl was nice making small talk, and when she messaged my scalp it was so relaxing.

"Havin' fun?" Hayley asked coming over to us.

"Yes, very relaxing" I laughed, making the other two laugh.

Once I was done there Hayley brought me back to my chair. From there she took to drying my hair and just checking her cutting job. When she was happy with that Hayley finished drying my hair completely. Looking at myself I loved the color. It was so warming and absolutely refreshing. And the style of cut made me look my age or just older.

"I see you like it" Hayley chuckled.

"I do" I replied giving her a bright smile.

"With this cut it's slightly longer then normal. But that gives you the choice of having it natural, dead straight, slightly curly, medium curly or very curly for that volume" she smiled happily. "How would you like it now?"

I looked at the hair and decided; "medium curly. I think a bit of volume would be nice right now."

Hayley worked her magic and once I was done I paid with Eric's card. Sookie had been entering as I got the card back. When I turned and smiled at her, she looked very surprised. I couldn't help the small laugh that left me from the way she was starring.

"I did a good job, no?" asked Hayley with a laugh.

"It looks amazing! Fay you look so beautiful" gushed Sookie.

I smiled brightly. "Thank you."

With short goodbyes to Hayley, Sookie and I took our leave. After rejoining the body guards Sookie began to take me from shop to shop looking for clothes. Sadly in this place I didn't find all that much. Nor when we went to a larger mall. Sure I bought a couple shirts and pants and much needed undergarments, but nothing jumped out at me. Until we ended up at a second hand store.

The air was rather musky in the store, but you expect that when there a variety of vintage clothing around. Sookie left me in search of clothing, not entirely sure if they were for me or not. But it didn't bother me; I took to looking around myself. Our body guards decided to stay out the front, trying to look not so suspicious.

I saw so many beautiful old fashioned dresses; sadly I knew none of them would do me justice. I was still young and my factual features still hadn't matured, those dresses would make it seem like I was playing dress up or Halloween was coming. Sookie was not far from me looking at sun dresses. She suited them more then I did. But hopefully one day I would.

"So why did you want to come in here? You couldn't like anything in here, right?" she asked putting the dress back.

I shrugged walking past her. "I like vintage clothing. I look at both mixing vintage and modern fashion to create something new" I replied going through a near by rack of tops. "I'm a bit of an artist, and fashion is like art. Putting an outfit together is like creating an artwork, many love it and others don't. And that probably made no sense."

"I guess it makes sense…by mixing both old and new you create something that is you?"

I nodded laughing. "When you put it like that, yes."

We both laughed loudly before seeing the old woman behind the counter turning her nose up at us. So we turned it down to a snicker. Rummaging through a fair amount of racks, Sookie and I found some great pieces; skirts, tops, shorts and light cardigans. Sure they might not sound much but when seen they were lovely. Standing at the register with Sookie, the old woman giving us rather unflattering looks, she began to tally up the cost.

Looking around the glass counter I noted the nice jewelry. Most of it was costume, but there were a few pieces that were real. That's when I laid my eyes on two pieces that I had to get. The first were a set of small dangling earrings. They were gold with what I'm guessing to be rubies and diamonds hanging from four short gold chains. The second piece wasn't all that expensive in looks or price. It was a basic old leather necklace with a wooden carved bird, not sure what it exactly was but it was lovely.

"I'd like those earrings and necklace too" I said pointing to them both once she was finished with the clothes.

"Of course" she huffed.

Once they were all paid for and both Sookie and I were out of the shop, I felt content. And no doubt it was written all over my face. Our body guards joined us as we began to walk back to the car. From there we went to lunch before window shopping, though Sookie ended up 'talking' me into buying a few others things. Like a nice bag, some shoes and a suit case, I would really need it. By the time we headed back it was only four in the afternoon. Loads of time before the Vampires woken up. But plenty of time to pack and change into a new outfit.

I had walked with Sookie from the car to our floor; we then parted ways for our rooms. Entering I was greeted by the sight of Godric's form in the bed, and right where I left him many hours ago. I smiled putting the bags on the lounge before starting to go through them. I spent a good thirty minutes packing everything in the suitcase neatly. That was when I thought about a quick shower and changing.

The shower was refreshing and the feel of new clothes, not to mention seeing myself in the mirrors was a nice boost. I chose to stick with a pair of faded black skinny jeans, but paired it with one of the tops I got from the second hand store. It was a lovely chiffon type of material, an off white color, fitting nicely with no sleeves but came up around my neck, three soft layers of ruffles started from the base of my neck and fell just over my breast. It made me feel like some high society person. I add a pair of white flats and I was right, I didn't have any jewelry just yet but it didn't bother me that much.

Packing away my other clothes I put both Isabel's and Godric gifts in my new bag. And then I was done. All I had to do now was wait till sunset, which would be in just over an hour. Then it would soon be time to leave. I couldn't help the happy smile that crossed my face.

_**TBC...**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** Back with the next chapter!~ Didnt think I would ever get it done. Haha. xD

I'm feeling better, just got a slight touch of the flu now. But I wish this bloody cough would go away. Dx

Response to reviews time!!~

**Bloodrose:** Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the story. =)

**Nelle07:** I'm glad you loved it! =)

**suziQ22:** I am feeling better. Well when I'm sick I veg out, but I tend to let my imagination entertain me. So I was thinking about this practically the whole time. Haha. Well you dont have to wait any longer, for it is here. xD lol.

**LuLu606:** Here is your more. xD

**kerryyuy:** I am glad you love it, & it had that effect on you. xD Thank you!~

**dorchadas:** Glad it brightened your afternoon. =) Well most reviewer's said second hand clothing. & one mentioned a gift for Godric, & I think Isabel. xD Thank you!~

**DarkAngel620:** Thank you. I thought something basic to begin with and add to it gradually. After all when you change your style, you dont have amazing outfits right away. It takes time to get your look right. xD

**.olivia:** Haha. Thank you. =) Well here is another chapter. Hehe.

**Bia:** Yay! & thank you!~ =D

Thank you those who have been reading but not reviewing. Each chapter, if I remember correctly, has reached over 400 hits. The first chapter is over 1000. Haha.

Enjoy this chapter & review!~

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the plot & OC/s.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

Waiting was never a thing I did well. But I managed by watching a bit of TV and rearranging my suit case twice. Finally when I gave up I moved to the bed and lay down beside Godric.

I watched his still form, my gaze lingered mostly on the bits of his chest tattoo I could see and his face. My attachment to Godric wasn't all the healthy. And I knew once the time came, and I was safe, he'd leave me. I might think he won't leave but we're different. Godric was the unliving and I was completely living. He slept through the day and walked around at night, I was the opposite. I breathed and he didn't.

Even though I knew the chances of anything happening were slim, I still enjoyed the thought of it. Sleeping when Godric slept, being awake when he was awake. Going for nice night walks holding hands. Sweet kisses whenever, and then those that were more passionate when no one was around. Lying in his arms in bed. And being physical with him in the most personal ways. Such wonderful thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" came Godric's voice startling me.

Looking at me from his place next to me on the bed was Godric. He looked to have just woken up. His hair, though short, was slightly messy and his eyes half open like a humans would be when they woke up. And there on his lips was a small, pleased smile.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked softly.

"Just long enough to notice your new look and that you were thinking" Godric replied sitting up. The quilt covering his chest fell, pooling in his lap.

"Oh…" I said looking over the tattoo on his back that followed his spine. I was tempted to touch it, follow it from the bottom and work my way to the top. But I held myself back.

Godric moved from the bed and stretched lightly, before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower and then dress. Now alone in the room, sitting on the bed, I felt a little depressed. I had hoped he would have said more about my change. Maybe he didn't like it? Maybe he just didn't care? Why did I even care? I liked it and that's all that should matter, right?

"It's not like I mean anything to him…" I muttered especially softly with a sigh.

I guess it hadn't been all that long before Godric exited the bathroom clean and dressed in dark gray pants and a lighter gray long sleeved top. I watched him as he gathered his things, getting them ready to take when we leave. Though I liked the linen pants and shirt, I rather liked how he was dressed right now. Godric was over two thousand years old, but when he was turned he wasn't all that older then I was now. So seeing him dressed like this made him look his physical age, if that made any sense.

Getting up from the bed I decided to wait with my suit case, which was by the lounge. Just as I passed Godric I felt his hand grab my wrist, stopping me in mind step. Pulling me back slightly, silently telling me to wait, I turned back to face Godric. He looked thoughtful and when his eyes came to mine I was proven right.

"I never told you how beautiful you look, right?" he questioned tilting his head slightly. "No, I never did. Forgive me?"

I blinked. "You're forgiven?"

He smiled softly. "Thank you." His eyes moved to look at my hair. "I do love you're new hair color, very warming and brings out your eyes more."

I could feel my face heating up, and it only got worse as Godric took a piece of hair framing my face between his fingers. He studied both color and feel, he seemed curious about it in a way that made him so cute. A smile slipped over my lips and it wasn't missed my Godric. His own smile seemed to grow a little bigger. That was when I remembered the present I bought him.

"Wait here" I said pulling back from his touch of my hair and then removed the hold on my wrist. "I have something for you" I stated heading for my bag, which was on my suit case.

Reaching my bag I opened it and pulled out the small bag with his gift. When I went to walk back I found Godric beside me with a quizzical look. When seeing the bag he looked very interested with slightly wider eyes, and that's when I giggled.

"Here you go" I said handing him the gift.

Godric watched it before looking to me with a 'this is for me?' looking, and I nodded. Slowly and carefully he opened up the bag, and then proceeded to remove the contents. The next look to wash upon Godric's face was hard to read. But then when he pulled me into a comfortable hug I knew he liked the necklace.

"Thank you Fay" he whispered in my ear. "I will treasure this."

Pulling back from the hug I smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like it. When I saw it I thought of you…" I averted my eyes out of shyness.

Sadly his hand brought my eyes back to his, which shined with happiness. "I more then like it little one. It has been many, many years since I have received such a thoughtful gift."

It was that moment someone decided to knock at the door, destroying what a wonderful moment I was having with Godric. But it wasn't like we could be like this forever. It must be about time for us to leave. I just hope it wasn't Eric behind the door.

"It's Isabel" said Godric softly. "Come in."

I let out a soft sigh as said woman entered. She looked a mix of happy and sad. I guess happy because Godric was still here, but sad due to the fact he was leaving. She came up and said how she enjoyed serving Godric, and that she would miss him. They had grown so close over the years together. Then her eyes came to me.

"Could we have some time alone?" asked Isabel with a small smile.

Godric nodded his head, gathered mine and his things before leaving. Isabel promised to walk me down once we were done. So there we both sat on the lounge. She continued to smile at me and it wasn't all that uncomfortable.

"In such short time you have had some kind of influence over Godric, a good influence of course" she said with a small laugh. "You kept him company when he was at the Fellowship, and then got him to come out of there. Then you stop him from meeting the sun. Fay you are an amazing girl, who I know will keep an eye on Godric when you're in Louisiana."

"I'm not all that amazing, Isabel. Godric promised to protect me from the Fellowship 'cause I wasn't going to leave when he was. And when he was going to meet the sun, I had to remind him of his promise…all I've been is selfish."

She shook her head. "No, not selfish. It may seem that but you care for Godric, more then I have seen most humans or Vampires." Isabel's hand came over to rest on mine. "And I can see the same in him."

"Even though I don't know you all that much Isabel, I am going to miss you dearly" I said sadly.

She pulled me into a light hug and told me 'she would miss me too'. Isabel saw me as a friend, one that could have become good friends over time. As she rose to her feet I grabbed my bag and took out her gift.

"Before we go I have something for you" I said holding out the small bag.

With surprise Isabel took the gift, not before saying she didn't expect anything. I told her it was just a thoughtful gift that when I saw it thought of her. She found that sweet. Taking the earrings from the bag Isabel seemed to love them, and then she voiced it with another hug.

"They are beautiful, thank you."

I was very happy that both Godric and Isabel loved my gifts. It made me feel like I knew them in some way. Isabel didn't waste any time putting them in, which made me laugh. With that we headed down to the lobby were everyone must have been waiting by now. Exiting the elevator I was greeted with Jason, Sookie and Bill standing off to the side, and Godric and Eric in the centre. Godric looked in my direction once sensing me. He smiled at both Isabel and me.

Eric seemed to notice Godric's lack of interest in him and looked to what his maker was looking at. When he saw me he seemed smug, possibly he liked the new me? I didn't know if I should feel flattered or scared. But I pushed it away as I walked over to the pair with Isabel.

"You look lovely Fay, very different" stated Eric. Maybe it was a compliment.

"She does" said Isabel wrapping an arm around me. "My friend did a very good job."

I smiled up at Isabel before looking back at Godric, as he was quiet. That's when I noticed around his neck was my necklace. Now I felt happier. Knowing Godric was wearing the necklace told me he really was thankful and loved it. Maybe he would grow to love me at some point.

"The car is just about here" said Eric looking over Sookie, Jason and Bill.

Reaching into my bag I pulled out Eric's card. "Here Eric, just like I said I would."

I handed him the card without a second thought. "Thank you Fay" he replied pocketing the card. "Have you chosen an alias name yet?"

"Yes I have" I stated with a smile. "I will be Eliza Smith. After all there are many Smith's in this world, who would question such a last name?"

_**TBC...**_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

A/N:

I know, I know. It's been almost a month since I updated. But I've been having trouble getting this out of my head, plus new obbsessions; Criminal Minds being the main one. Haha.

But I am back with the next chapter. & I will say now that I am sorry if its not that good...I just had to put something in between the better chapters..

Response to reviews time~

**DarkAngel620:** Thank you. I prize myself with their interaction. Not to mention I enjoy thinking about it. Hehe. & Eliza has to be one of my top fav names. xD

**TwilightxXxChild:** Thank you. =) I enjoy thinking & writint their interaction. Best way to kill time before sleep. Lol. I'm glad their interaction is also realistic, I was aiming for that. In time everyone will get to hear how Godric feels. As this is written in my OC's point of view, I didnt want to be changing from hers to Godrics, that tends to become annoying. But yes everyone will find out, I'm still thinking of how it comes about...but I have a fairly solid idea. About the necklace, I could try & give a better discription or find a picture.

**littlemissolivia**: Thank you. It's good to know you & possibly others can feel how she feels. =)

**kungfupandabear:** I am glad. =)

**Nelle07:** I am glad~ =)

**Bloodrose:** Thank you! Glad you liked the interaction & the new name. xD Lol. Maybe..but its Eric, so your never sure. Hahaha. Well heres the next chapter. xDD

**SuziQ22**: Thank you! I think everyone is looking forward to more interaction between them both, & maybe more then just words. ;) It's going to be interesting writing about Eric's reaction/s, & I'm looking forward to it. Hehe.

**ichigoxichigo:** Thank you~

**ExodusBeteNoire:** Well I thank you for the gift idea. =) Probably not. Godric would have probably been given gifts due to either his age or being Sheriff. But thats just my thoughts. xD

**HermioneandMarcus:** Thank you, I am glad like it. =)

**moonlight1ify:** Thank you & I'm glad you love it~

**supernaturalobbsessed:** Thank you & glad you love it~

& I'd love to thank everyone who hope I got better. I am in fact 100% well again. Lol.

Plus I am super happy/excited about next month! I am going to a convention in Sydney &&& Allan Hyde is going to be there!! So I plan to get my photo taken with him & fangirl. Lol. But I need to think of questions to ask him. If anyone has any good questions I could ask tell me them, please? xD

Enjoy & review~

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything besides the OC/s & added story.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

If I said I wasn't a little scared right now, I'd be a liar. But I openly admit that I was a little scared of flying, after all this was my first time. Thankfully Sookie was sitting next to me, talking to me to distract me. Jason sat behind us asleep. How someone could sleep on a plane was beyond me. Then again some people can sleep just about anywhere.

Sookie smiled happily as she told me about her Gran's house, though for a few minutes she was sad when she told me about her Gran's death. I told Sookie I was sorry for her loss and that seemed to make her smile again. It seems the town Sookie and Jason live in sounds rather nice. I looked forward to visiting her from time to time.

Out of courtesy I told her more about myself. She enjoyed hearing more about me as me rather then the fake me. From there we moved onto her and Bill. I enjoyed seeing her smile the way she does. And from what she tells me, Bill cares for her just the same. It was sweet in a strange way.

"What about you and Godric?" inquired Sookie.

"What do you mean?" I asked slouching down in my seat.

"Oh come on! You like him! I can see it as clear as day!"

I blushed. "N-no."

Sookie laughed. "Oh please don't deny it, I see it on your face. When you see him, talk to him or about him you brighten up."

My blush deepened. "T-that doesn't mean a thing…it could be his blood, Godric said it attracts a person to the Vampire they drank from."

"Yes but I can see that it only plays a small part when it comes to you" stated Sookie. "Before you even drank his blood I saw that somethin' you have for him."

I looked away knowing to some extent she was right. Sure when I first went to Godric it was out of sympathy, but then when I saw Godric and spoke to him that first time I was drawn to him. It wasn't physical or anything, I was intrigued in what a Vampire was like. Slowly as I got to know him, I saw a bit of what Godric was really like and it was beautiful. From there I saw how beautiful Godric was, and I was happy to have had a chance to draw him then. Though now I have a welcome invitation to draw him whenever.

"Your thinkin' about him, aren't you?" Asked an amused Sookie Stackhouse.

"H-huh? N-no!" I replied defensively.

She just smirked. "Oh yes you were!"

I decided to give in, I know this could have gone on for the whole flight. With a sigh I told her she was right and that earned me a very big victorious smile. I told her what I had thought and how I was feeling. I didn't know if Godric liked me in any way, maybe he felt sorry for me or something. I confessed my fears that when I was finally safe that Godric would greet the sun once more, only this time not being persuaded to go back in the dark.

"I'm scared that I'm feelin' things that I shouldn't…everythin' could hurt more then it does now, you know?"

Sookie patted my hand with an understanding look upon her face. "I do, but what if he has feelin's for you? I've seen the way he looks at you and it's hard to describe. It's like he cares for you but also tryin' not too…"

"That's not very good.." I said softly looking at my hands.

"No! My guess is he's trying to work his feelin's out. Godric is very old but still new to things."

I nodded. "I guess so…"

Sookie shot me a small smile. "Don't worry about it too much. Everythin' works it out eventually."

I nodded. "Sookie I have one last question…" I blushed feeling embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"Umm…I don't know how to talk about this. B-but is it normal to have strange dreams?" I felt rather humiliated at this point.

"What do you mean? What do you mean by strange?"

"W-well I've been havin' very…unthinkable dreams about Godric…" my voice was soft by the end of that sentence, and my face had to be scarlet red.

"What do you--oh!" Sookie finally caught on. "Well…those can be brought on by Godric's blood too" she said a little embarrassed herself.

"Godric never told me that…"

Sookie laughed. "Maybe he was embarrassed to tell you. But don't worry, it was the same with Bill and I. He didn't tell me till later on."

I smiled through my red face. I felt better knowing my dreams weren't all my fault. Yet I know I was partially to blame in some way. We talked for a while longer until Sookie grew tired. So there I sit on the plan wide awake and no one to talk too. Settling in for the rest of the flight without an ounce of sleep I took to thinking over everything I talked to Sookie about.

When the announcement to fasten our seatbelts came through the speakers I didn't waste time in following the orders. And then I heard the pilot saying we were about to descend. Once the planes tires touched the ground I could relax, it felt good knowing I was back on land. When the plane was all docked and everything, slowly everyone began to gather their carry on luggage before making their way from the plane.

From the look and feel of the sun Sookie informed me it had to be around mid day. That wasn't all that bad really. We made our way to the luggage claim and grabbed our bags. From there we found our transportation. Well I was on my own as Sookie and Jason weren't going where I was.

The driver was nice, he chatted to me with his thick accent in every word. The conversation was pleasant. He asked why I was here and I told him I was staying with friends and attending school here. We arrived at what looked to be a bar, it didn't seem all that weird looking in the day time. But I thought the sign said Fangtasia or something.

The door to the bar opened and a very skinny woman with blonde hair came out holding a cigarette. As I got out she had said for the driver to place Eric and Godric inside. I stepped up to the woman and she looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Who are you?" She asked before taking a drag of her smoke.

"Eliza, I came with Eric and Godric" I replied like it was a well known fact.

"Oh yeah, Eric said you would be coming. My names Ginger."

I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you."

With that Ginger made her way back into the building, I took to following her at a slower pace. By then the driver was bringing in the last 'coffin', I'm not sure if that's what their called, oh well. Ginger signed the guys paperwork and said he'd come back later to pick up the 'coffins' and left.

Sitting down my handbag on my suit case I took a seat on a stool by the bar. Ginger came over and asked if I wanted anything to drink.

"Yeah, a glass of water would be great" I replied stretching.

"Didn't have a good flight?"

"Not really, no. I couldn't sleep due to fear the plane would go down" I replied rubbing my face.

Ginger laughed a slightly annoying laugh. "Guess it was your first time flyin'?" She inquired sitting down the glass of water before me.

"That obvious?" I asked sheepishly after taking a needed sip of water.

"Yep, but don't worry bout it" replied Ginger moving from behind bar. "Why don't you take a nap? I think you need it."

I agreed and Ginger lead me to a room in the back that she said Eric took to if he didn't go home before sun rise. The room was on the empty side, but I didn't care. I enjoyed curling up on the double bed and getting some shut eye.

_Fay's eyes opened and found herself looking into the beautiful eyes of Godric. He smiled seeing she was awake, his hand coming up and running through the hair framing her face. From their his fingers caressed her jaw line._

"_You look peaceful when you're sleeping" Godric stated._

"_I guess…but I've never seen myself a sleep, its kind of hard too."_

_Godric chuckled at her words. "But of course, you are a sleep."_

_Absentmindedly Fay moved closer to Godric and turned so that her back was to him. Instantly his arm draped over her side. Her own hands taking his softly. Godric's other hand moved her hair from her neck before he placed soft, sweet kisses in the hair's wake._

_Fay sighed, her eyes closely lightly at how Godric was making her feel. It was pleasurable and relaxing. The hand she had of his slipped out of her fingers, making its way up her side and over her shoulder. Gentle finger tips ghosted along her collar bone and the base of her neck. That moment a moan shakily rose in her throat and escaped her lips._

_It was that blissful moment the beautiful dream trued into a nightmare. Godric's once gentle fingers firmly grasped Fay's neck, tightening slowly as time went on. Forcefully she was turned more on her back. Fay's eyes landed on the predator side of Godric. His eyes were empty only with the thirst evident. And there, bared at her were his fangs._

_As any normal person would Fay screamed, though it was muffed and useless for the firm hold he had on her neck. Abruptly Godric twisted her head, eyes just barely seeing his face moving towards her neck. Fay had thought he would just go in and sink his fangs in. But to her surprise Godric ran his nose along the length of her neck._

"_You smell sweet" he muttered lowly. "So untainted."_

_If she could have Fay would have questioned him about those words. But the movement of opening his mouth wider told her Godric was ready to drink her blood. Though frightened she couldn't hate him. This was nature to him. Swiftly his head came down, fangs touching the surface of the skin and then…_

"Fay!" Came a strong, masculine voice.

My eyes shot open as I immediately sat up, breathing faster then normal. It had been a dream, no a nightmare. Taking deep breaths I calmed myself down as I run a hair throw my hair, not caring it wasn't all that in place. After all my fringe was probably pushed back or off to the side, maybe even sticking up and out in different angles. I didn't care.

"Fay" Came the same voice only now soft, concerned.

I turned my head and found Godric sitting on the bed beside me. He looked troubled, had he felt the fear from the nightmare? I could feel my brows knit together with confusion. But I knew no matter what Godric would look cuter then I would with a confused face. After all he was sitting before me with it.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking my hand. Thumb soothingly running across the knuckles. "When I came in here you looked peaceful and then the next you looked frightened…"

I lowered my eyes to our hands. "It's nothing', just a nightmare."

"Do you wish to talk about it? I've heard that helps most people."

I smiled softly at how sensitive he was being. I wanted to tell him it was about him, about the Vampire side of him. I wanted Godric to know that I was in fact frightened about that part of him, but I knew that would upset him. I didn't want to hurt him, not now not ever.

Looking back at Godric I smiled wider and decided to tell him a white lie. "It's alright, I don't remember it all that much anyways."

The look on his face told me he didn't believe me all that much. But he didn't push the matter and for that I was thankful. We sat quietly together. In time I took Godric's hand in both of mine and found myself playing with his fingers. The whole time I watched our hands I knew he was watching me. Most likely trying to figure out the nightmare or me.

There came a knock to the door before opening to reveal Eric. Leaning against the door frame he looked from Godric to me and then our hands. The impassive look upon his face told me nothing. Though Godric might have a better idea then I.

"If you are ready we can leave for my house" Eric stated just as impassive as his face.

I nodded my head and that was all he needed. Just as he was about to leave Eric turned back, looking at me with that penetrating stare.

"I believe you might want to fix your hair first before coming out. It might give…people the wrong idea."

That smirk returned to his lips only slightly. I sent him a half hearted glare before he left in a chuckle. How could one man be so impassive and go into a teasing manner? I don't know but Eric was the proof.

"Don't worry about him" advised Godric squeezing my hand. "He enjoys teasing everyone."

"That's not true, he doesn't mess with you" I stated matter-o-factly.

"He does, you just don't see it."

With that Godric got up from the bed and headed for the door, not before informing me he would meet me out in the bar once I fixed my hair. After he left me I took a few moments before getting up and fixing my hair. I was right, my hair was stuck out in all different directions. But it wasn't all that hard to fix up. And then I left to see my new home.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: **Hello all you wonderful people! Yes, you lot! Lol. It has taken me over a month to do this chapter. Again one problem was the writers block, & the other reason was that I had a death in the family. Well my Great Aunt lived with us...& died in the Granny flat. It's been about two weeks since she pasted on. I found the first week to be hard, I couldnt seem to sit & do/watch anything. But half way through the second week I slowly worked on this chapter, & the second chapter of my Cedric Diggory story, which I havent touched in ages. But now it seems I am getting back to normal. =)

Reply to review time!

**littlemissolivia:** Yes, well even though she still has the blood in her system, I thought her mind would play a part in that. Thats why it started out good, due to his blood, & then turned into a nightmare because of her mind. Make sense? Haha. Lol. Thats who I pictured him too, just more preditor. xD Thanks for the review!~

**im: **Hey. I am glad you love it. =) & glad you like Fay & how her & Godric's relationship is, I try to make it as realistic as I can. Haha. Thank you!~

**suziQ22: **Well I hope I didnt worry, again. xD Lol. It is a great opportunity, I'm going to see if I can get a hug from him, its my mission. xDD I live to tease...until I reach the moment that will please/satisfy people. Lol. Though they're getting to know each other, it might be sometime till they get together. But we will see. Hehe. Thank you!~

**Tsumi: **Lol. Its okay, we all forget. xD I'm glad you really like it. Hopefully you will see where I am going with this sooner rather then later. But I dont want to rush into anything, as I have read stories like that in the past & they just annoy me so much. Lol. Maybe I will ask him to marry me...or just ask for a hug. xDD Thank you!~

**LuLu606: **=D Sorry it wasnt sooner. Dx

**BloodRose: **I havent been on a plane, yet, but the thought of them freak me out! xD Lol. Glad you loved it . Godric is a sexy Vampire, he has totally replaced my interest of Edward Cullen. Haha. Thank you!~

**DarkAngel620: **Thank you! I didnt know if the nightmare was good, but you have just shown me it was. Lol. Well she has to care for him, who wouldnt? xD

**Nelle07: **Lol. Eric can be like that, cant he? xD Glad you love it & thank you!~

**DracoMalfoyGirl 16: **Thank you!~ =)

**TwilightxXxChild:** I havent fully decided on Eric, but I have to see as I start to get Fay out there more with school & making friends. Yes, I just gave a small hint to what is to come. Lol. Maybe I will have Sookie do that, if it works in with my other ideas. ;)

I've seen practically everything he's been in, well what I could find. I even seen the music video he made recently where its film on iPods. I will probably ask him that question on choosing roles, & knowing me I will think of something once I see him. Well other then marry me. Lol.

**Reveur de l'amour: **Thank you!~ =)

**dorchadas: **Thank you! & yes it is. Lol. =D

**Bia: **Thank you!~ =)

**Wolviepurl: **Thank you!~ =)

**elliwerepanther: **Thank you! =) It makes me happy knowing its well written. I will give another small something away; there will be drama, romance & probably a bit of angst. Thank you!~

**yorushihe: **Thanks~

**cuteepiee1: **Thank you! I am glad you love it! =D

Alright now that done, & my fingers are just about numb from the coldness in my computer room, I have two more things to say before I go. One: if you dont read the other replies to reviews, you should as I have given two small ideas to story away. & their in two different replies...& you might think their stupid, but its what I have devolged. Haha. Two: this chapter might seem over the place just a bit, & I am sorry about that. But with writers block & family stuff the moods change, though I tried to keep it with that 'flow' of writing & such.

Enjoy & review!

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything other then the plot & OC/s.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

The car ride from Eric's bar - which in fact named Fangtasia - wasn't as long as I thought it would, nor was it all that short. Not to mention the conversation was limited. Neither male said many words, okay Godric was the only one to speak and it was vague. But the silence was rather nice for most of the ride.

Once Eric pulled up I could see from the head lights a not so clear large two story house. When I got out of the car I could make out more, like the house looked modern. Obviously standing out in the middle of just about no where. Though it was Eric. Who maybe a thousand year old Vampire, he still kept up with the times.

"Come _Eliza_" called Eric standing by the house's front door, my suit case in his hands.

Had I been starring off into space with my thoughts for sometime? No, Vampires had super speed. So Eric would have collect my suit case and then to his front door in two blinks of the human eye. Just something else I was going to have to get use to, perfect.

"Come" repeated Godric softly, smile gracing his face as he took my arm and taking a few steps.

I sighed. "Fine."

I let Godric lead me to the house before he gestured for me to enter first. Such a gentleman. Stepping into the entrance hall, the illuminating light showed how modern and lavish this house was going to be. Godric stepped up beside me, once more he took my arm and led me further. Godric showed me the general areas like the lounge room, bathroom, study, kitchen and dinning area. Eric showed up when we were in the last room; the dinning area.

"What do you think?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Very modern and lavish, but none the less wonderful" I replied with a small smile.

"Hmmm, I wounder what you will think of your room" mused Eric. "I had Pam make sure it was absolutely…perfect."

Now I didn't know if I should be worried or confused. Eric had made sure that Pam - who he turned sometime ago - had made my room to what he thought I would like. Alright, I was a little curious. I haven't spoken with Eric like I have with Godric. So to see what he could work out was interesting.

"Well then lead the way" I replied brightly making Godric chuckle.

"As you wish."

And with that Eric stood up straight before beckoning me from the room. We walked back towards the front door but just before the entrance hall was the stairs to the second level. I trudged up the stairs behind Eric and with Godric behind me. Strangely I felt like I was in some fruity movie.

The second level was just like the ground level; modern and lavish. Eric walked along the hall alerting me of what rooms were what. Like just after the stairs on our left was a guest room and on the right a study. The next set of doors I found the room on the left was Godric rooms while mine was on the right, and straight a head was Eric's room. Of course he left his room to last.

"Go on, have a look at your room" Eric said with a hint of a smirk. He was very confident of himself.

Placing my hand on the door knob I looked back at Godric, who nodded for me to enter. When I opened the door I was met with a room I never thought I would see. It was larger then any normal room, maybe it was the master bed room or something. The walls were a simple cream colour with dark brown skirting boards. The ceiling was a crisp white with little design boarder. And the floor was dark brown floor boards.

Walking further in I looked at the double iron cast bed that's bars held a netting canopy over the top, it was placed off to the right. Beside it were simple black bedside tables. Place off to the beds right was a wardrobe and chest of drawers to match. And place along the sides of the bed on the floor were fluffy cream rugs. No doubt to keep my feet warm once I get out of bed.

But it was what was on the left side of the room that surprised me the most was a small set up for painting. There was an easel, some different size canvases, table with some paints just waiting for me, and there was also a cupboard that I could store the paints, brushes, pencils, etc. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. This was the kind of room I had always wanted and now I did…

"Do you like it?" Asked Eric standing behind me.

Slowly I turned around, looking at him with my surprised face. "You did all this for me?"

"Well you are going to be living here, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah…but you didn't have to do all this. I feel bad…"

Eric laughed walking up to me. "Don't worry about it, besides I had help with picking everything out."

Eric looked back at Godric and then back to me. So Godric had some hand in all this. It felt good to know both men were generous. Eric was letting me stay here, and Godric was being supportive about my love of art.

"Thank you…both of you" I said softly, a smile forming on my lips.

Eric's facial expressions never wavered, but Godric offered me a warming smile. Eric decided at the moment he was going to head back to the bar and make sure everything was running smoothly. It was still early in the night after all. So once he left the room I took my suitcase from by the door and placed it on the bed, my bed. Opening the case I began to pull out something's and deciding where they should go. I thought Godric had left but from the feeling of eyes on me I guess not.

"Is something wrong Godric?" I asked not turning to face him but continued with my unpacking.

Softly I could hear him cross the room and take a seat on my bed, right next to my suit case. "No, not really" he stated of handedly watching me with a blank gaze.

I continued to place my clothes in their rightful place before stashing the suitcase under the bed. With a pleased sigh I dropped down on the bed right next to Godric. It felt nice to have everything put away, and to admire the room more then I did before.

"It's been sometime since I felt like a human" Godric said in thought. "Emotion's are so…pleasant."

I scoffed. "Maybe most of the time, but not all emotions are fun to feel."

"Like?" He inquired with interest.

"Well…there's anger, many don't like to be angry. Fear, jealousy, hate and - I think this one is very important - love…" I answered, my voice soft at the end.

"Why is love such a bad emotion? Does the thought of loving someone not appeal to you?"

I smiled softly. "No, I would love to love" - I laughed at how stupid that must have sounded - "but it's the idea of loving someone…and they don't love you back."

"Unrequited love?" I nodded. "I would never understand if…someone didn't love you back. Fay you are a lovely, talented, kind and beautiful young woman, if there was a man foolish enough not to return your feelings it would be his loss."

I smiled brightly looking away from Godric as I ran a hand threw my hair. Though it was sweet to know this, it also hurt just a bit. Godric was a Vampire, they're technically not human and tend to not feel like humans do.

"Thank you…I'm glad that's what you think of me" I stated looking back at him, once I was calmer. "No one has ever said those words about me, well other then talented."

"That's no surprise to me" Godric started shaking his head lightly. "You hid the real you away. You denied people the chance to know you, mostly for good reasons."

He was right. I had hid myself, my true self, from those God loving Vampire hating people. They wouldn't understand. They just saw Vampires as an abomination, though that was wrong. If Vampire weren't in some way God's children, then why did he allow their creation?

"You're thinking, care to tell me those thoughts?" Question Godric with curiosity.

I shook my head. "It's nothin', really, just my mind over workin'".

"Humour me with your over thinking mind".

The way he laid across my bed, getting comfortable, was indescribable. Sure it looked sexy, with his gaze planted on me in some interest. So I decided to lay beside him across my bed, eyes looking right into his. Though there was a space between our bodies, maybe not even ten centimetres, it felt like our bodies were touching. Maybe it was his blood still working in my system.

"Well…your words brought up my opinions of how the fact is if God didn't see you…Vampires as his children in some way, why would you be here? Every thing was created for a reason, a purpose".

Godric was silent for a moment before he retorted. "If we were created for a reason or purpose, what would that be?" He questioned lightly. "Other then to kill, spreading death around this world".

I frowned. Why must he continue going down this path? Many Vampires have evolved over the centuries they have been around, Godric included. So why must he place himself at such a low level? It made me sad to see him like this.

His cool hand came up to cup my right cheek. "Don't feel bad for me Fay, I don't like feeling it from you" he said with a small smile.

I couldn't help the small smile forming on my lips. Curse him and his charms. Yes, Godric possessed charms that worked on me in ways I don't understand. I wont say that I hate it but I wont say I like it either. I felt Godric's finger tips slowly outline the right side of my jaw, his gaze watching his fingers. Then I noticed his eyes go to my neck before returning to my eyes.

"How long has it been since you drink someone's blood?" I found myself asking softly.

"Quite sometime…years possibly" he replied casually, he didn't seem to mind that I asked such a personal question.

"Don't you, you know, crave it?"

He chuckled softly. "At my age-"

"_I require so little blood_, yes I know" I cut him off and with a lame impersonation of Godric too. "But don't you ever get the urge to just drink human blood? And just so you know urge and need are to different things".

This time Godric actually laughed, rolling on to his back, meaning his touch now left my face. I felt rather disappointed by the absence of his touch, but watching him right now was amusing. When his laughter finally settled I noticed he had no plans of turning back onto his side. In stead placed his hands, one over the other, on his stomach.

"The urge is absolutely there…" he said softly, calmly. "But I do not want to cause someone pain. Yes, I could glamour them into a state where pain would not be felt full force, more a numb pleasurable feeling. After the many years I have killed people just to survive, I feel like I don't deserve to continue drinking human blood".

"But Godric, its different now. You can drink from a human companion without killing. They would place their trust in you and you would do the same" I stated moving closer to his cool body.

I decided to comfort Godric with more then just words. Taking hold of his right hand I laced my fingers from my left hand with his, while my right held onto his arm. I know that contact with someone was always a comfort; a hug, holding hands, etc.

Godric's head turned my way. "You really are too nice".

I smiled. "And you're too angry with yourself, we balance each other out don't you think?"

He squeezed my hand softly. "Yes we do".

_**TBC...**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: **Please, please, please! Forgive me! It's been over two months since I updated, & for it I am again sorry! I've been in an unmotivated state. Not to mention reading The Vampire Diaries & watching Criminal minds alot.

But I am back now with a chapter I practically rewrote in two nights. Well for this motivation I have to credit my movie night with a family friend, I have her watching True Blood. We've watched season one & start season two this Saturday. & secondly I have to thank season three, which I have luckily gotten from the net before it airs here next week. Lol. All I have to say about season three is I want more! It's getting good!~

Now to reply to many wonderful comments!:

**Mugzie: **I am so happy I made you happy! Just hope your not to angry with me for taking ages with this chapter...hehe.

**golden-love: **I have, but I dont want to really break the flow of how this is to be in Fay's eyes. I do promise that at one or two points everyone will get to read how Godric's feels. When it comes to that I am really excited. =D

**Bloodrose: **Thank you. I'm glad Eric & Fay's somewhat relationship isnt that bad. & I so enjoy writing Godric & Fay interacting. =)

**caleb's babe: **Thank you. Sorry it's taken me this long. Dx

**yorushihe: **Thank you, & yes I have, even still after all this time. I fully understand, believe me! This chapter is the beginning of her realisation/s. After all before this Fay has been around mostly Godric & Eric, & when in Dallas she didnt have that much interaction with those Vampires..just our dear Godric. I am so greatful that you told me this, & do continue to tell me if things need improvement. I just hope this chapter will make you happier, I did my best to get it right...but in my mood (crabby about being sick & rather happy) I dont know if I pulled it off enough. Dx

**Tsumi: **I'm sorry, I did make you wait. Dx & thank you. Sadly he pulled out & I didnt get to a hug/ask him to marry me. TT_TT

**kingdomfantasyanime453: **They are, arent that? xD Yeah, I what Eric to have that effect, I think Eric needs to be more funny at times. Lol. I dont think so..I think I can just get one character just about right, but trying to do two would be hard. Not to mention I'm more Bill/Sookie. I'd rather Eric be all mine, like Godric. ;) Lol.

**DrSweetnSour: **Thank you! Lol. He likes to be flash. xD

**im: **Lol. Your welcome~ Hehe. It seems they do~

**SuziQ22: **Thank you. I'm so glad to know you & everyone are enjoying this story! I love getting emails saying I have reviews, most of them always make me smile or laugh & generally pick me up! =D

**DarkAngel620: **=) Yes! But we know Godric, he just has to be like that & take his life! Hopefully my Fay can pull him out of it. xD Lol.

**MyLittleChip: **Thank you! I spend lots & lots of time thinking about this story. That includes words, emotions, scenes, etc. I tend to think of it more as I lay in bed before sleeping, it helps me relax. xD This update should make you happy, I hope!

**Bexta03: **Sorry there havent been any chapters until now. & I am happy you love the story! Godric is my fav character as well! Or else I wouldnt be writing this, hehe.

**GaarasMyBoyzz: **Lmao! When I first read this, even now, I laughed! -takes both, noms chocolate while cuddling Godric plushie- =D

**NothernStar: **Thank you!~ He really is. =)

**Emmy: **Thank you! I am happy to please everyone with how this is written! & as I've said before, I'm not happy with my writing unless I can find myself drawn it by my own stuff. Lol. xD

**Nella07, cuteepiee1, LuLu606, wolviegurl, Jenni Drocks, frey-chan, Arathi.x:** big, big thank yous! =D

Now that thats all out of the way! One last thing I might mention that theres a possible other Godric story I am currently musing over. It will be a different OC, just to let you all know. I will let you all know whats the go in coming chapters once I've had more time to think about it.

Now do enjoy & review!

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything, except the added plot & OC/s.

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

In less then a week I felt so at home. Which is strange when I've never been one to feel at home then other for my families house. Sure for the first few nights, when I would finally go to sleep around one or two in the morning, Godric would stay with me till I slept. I felt so much like a little kid with the stories he told me from different times through out his life.

And then there was living with Eric. He was the one who I saw not so much of. But when I did he was so frustrating with both smartass and perverted remarks, not to mention that bloody smirk branded on his face! And yet I don't hate his as much as I want too. I owe a lot to both Eric and Godric.

"Knock, knock" stated Eric tapping his knuckles on my door before walking into my room and closing the door.

"I didn't say you could come in" I said in a robotic tone. I had gotten use to him doing this and how he never listened to me.

"I knocked" was his reply watching me sitting on my bed sketching.

"But you still entered without my permission."

Eric didn't bother to respond to that anymore, he stood there watching me silently. It was a little uncomfortable but I was getting use to it. Using my pointer finger I smudged away creating the shading for the neck and along the jaw line.

"Is there a reason you've come here? Or are you plannin' to just watch me?" I asked finally looking up from my finished sketch.

Eric snapped out of whatever daze or thoughts he was having. Standing tall he looked down at me with that powering gaze. "I'm going to the bar tonight and wanted to know if you want to come?"

I blinked. Did Eric just ask me to go to Fangtasia? "You serious?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't intend too _Eliza_."

Gah! I hate that he uses my alias name when annoyed, angry or being a smartass. I sent him a nice glare getting up from my bed and putting away my sketch book, rubber and pencil. "Alright you don't have to get pissy." That just annoyed him more and that amused me.

"Do you want to come or not?" He sighed.

"Well I wouldn't mind checkin' out this bar of yours" I replied turning to face him. "Is Godric goin'?"

"He said he would go if you go."

I nodded. "Okay, tell him that I am goin' then."

With that Eric left me room without hesitation. This was one of those times I got to Eric and he left without so much of a pleasantry or amused grin. With tonights plans worked out I decided to have a quick shower before working out what to wear to Fangtasia. Sookie told me the few times she had been there it was a rather _dark _kind of place. People mostly wearing black, red, leather/pleather and chains.

In the end I decided to go with black skinny jeans, and a while off the shoulder blouse that's bodice done up by hooks, and sleeves were rather puffy and only came elbow length. Teaming it all up with some black ankle boots and long black beads that wrapped around my neck twice. It was a warm night, so I didn't need a jacket.

My hair was the next thing to do. I decided to lightly curl the ends and push my fringe off to the right. Make up was simple; black eyeliner and mascara, while my lips got a touch of lip gloss. Looking at myself in the full length mirror in my room I couldn't help but like how I looked. I watched the small smile form on my lips and at that moment I felt pleased not only to look at myself but who I am. It was nice to feel and show myself to the world.

"Fay, are you ready?" Asked Godric as he softly knocked at my door.

"Yes" I replied just putting a way a few things quickly. "You can come in if you want."

The door opened, I couldn't see Godric due to my back being to him. But once I had put those things a way I turned to face him. Now it was my turn to be rather surprised as he wasn't dressed like he did usually. In stead Godric wore a light grey long sleeved top, dark grey-almost black pants and inclosed dark shoes.

"Well don't you look different" I said with a bright smile.

"Does it look bad?" He asked with confusion.

I shook my head. "No! I'm just use to you in lighter colours and linen" I replied as I walked closer to him. "I think you look wonderful Godric, very modern. But there's just one thing."

I walked the short distance between us with an amused grin. Standing before Godric I looked from his face to his hair. It had grown a bit and making it the perfect length I needed. Taking his hand I dragged a confused Vampire over to sit on my bed before grabbing a tin of hair spray. Before I even started on his hair, I looked at Godric's face. He was curious about what I was planning to do.

"Don't worry Godric, I promise no harm" I said with a small laugh.

"I know, I trust you" he said confidently.

With my grin still etched on my face I turned my eyes back to his hair. Bringing up my left hand I caught Godric's curious eyes watching my rising hand. From there I ran my hand through his hair, pushing it back to make it stand. Then with the hair spray I lightly sprayed his hair so that it would stay rather sticking up. Once I was sure that the hair would stay I mindlessly brushed down the sides and the back of his hair.

Godric's hair had felt so soft under my touch. I could have ran my hands through his hair all night. Continuing mindlessly my hand slipped down over his cheek, my eyes slowly moving with it. That's when I noticed his eyes watching me. I jumped lightly pulling my hand back. My face had to be going red by now.

"Sorry" was all I muttered before moving rather quickly to put my hair spray away.

I softly heard Godric get up from my bed. No doubt checking out what I had done to his hair. I'm not sure if he would like it or not. But it looked good. Yet it suited him, made him fit in very well with this time. I chuckled softly at that part.

"I like" Godric voice caught my ear.

Turning around I looked at him and blinked. "Huh?"

Godric smiled softly at me, a pleased smile at that. "My hair; I like it."

A bright smile formed on my lips. "I'm glad you like it Godric. It really suits you!"

Before he could get another word in Eric was at my door and looking blank as always. "Are you ready yet?" He asked with obvious irritation.

"Oh! Yes, sorry" I apologised sheepishly. "I couldn't help but do Godric's hair."

Eric turned to Godric, inspecting his hair no doubt. With a short nod, Eric complemented that it suited his maker. But I think Eric would say anything to please Godric. Yet there were many, many years of loyalty and love between the two. And that rather hurt a part of my heart. If I had that chance to spend all those years with Godric all I would have for him is loyalty, pride and love. With that thought I followed Godric and Eric from my room, out the front door and to Eric's car. Then we left for Fangtasia.

Stepping out of Eric's car I couldn't have been more happy to get some more space from the asshole. Why was I so angry at him you ask? Well on the way to the bar Godric suggested that I get something to eat. And I didn't object as my stomach was softly grumbling, though it wouldn't have missed either Vampire's ears. Anyways, when we got to a little take away place Eric made a smartass comment.

"_She will have a kids meal."_

I could have killed him there, well if I had the chance anyways. Godric scolded Eric, but I had a fair idea he found it funny. So there I was, feeling completely embarrassed and wanting to kill Eric. From there he made small cracks at me, mostly about my eating. Godric paid no mind to Eric and asked if what I had was enough. But that didn't stop me from be a little angry at him from being amused at my expense.

Eric walked in front of me in his usual stride, Godric was at his side. I took a few minutes to stretch before heading to the front door. Only I was stopped by a woman dressed red sequined tight one piece outfit, her hair curled and off to one side. She looked me up and down with a look that only read one thing; dinner. The smile that spread across her face only proved me right. She was a Vampire.

"Well hello there" she said sweetly. "Aren't you a nice looking snack."

I shook my head. "No I'm not."

"Are you sure?" She asked in a soft, alluring voice. Her eyes looked into mine and I felt myself zoning out, everything seemed to be disappearing while I became entranced by this woman.

Her smile seemed to turn into that of the Cheshire cat. I knew she was playing with me but I couldn't do anything. Her hold was tight. I began to panic on the inside. I needed someone, anyone to come and save me. She brought her hand up and caressed my cheek. The look in her eyes was that of delight, her lips parted and out came her fangs. She got closer to me leaving a few centimetres between us. That's when I faintly heard a voice.

"Pam that's enough!" The hold was broken, I blinked my eyes before quickly taking a few steps back. "She is not something you can eat."

I looked to find Eric standing not to far away with a stern look upon his face. I sighed out of relief. Though I still felt some anger towards him, I couldn't be that angry after he saved me from this Pam's clutches.

"Why not?" She questioned off handedly.

"Because she is a…friend" Eric seemed to struggle to get that word out. But I cant blame him I guess.

Pam put away her fangs with annoyance. "I hope she's twenty-one then."

"No she is not" replied Eric waving me in, quickly I pasted Pam without taking my eyes off her. "_Eliza_ wont be here all night, just for the start. And I trust she and the person behind the bar will know not to serve her alcohol."

Pam just loved how I watched her and moved fast. It was like she was proud to have scared me or something. I've only been around those in Dallas, Eric and Godric, who all seemed to be nice. So I have never came in contact with a Vampire that wouldn't hesitate drinking my blood. A cold chill ran down my spine when I remembered Godric in my nightmare. And though I know he could drink my blood without a second thought, I told myself he wouldn't.

By this time Godric had come up to me with a blank face. Through my now nervousness I gave him a small smile. He shot Pam a look before taking my hand and leading me over to a table. I sat down while Godric went to retrieve a drink for me. Looking around the bar I took note of the colours and furnishings; dark and Vampire like. I guess Eric wanted to give people what they want.

"There you go" Godric said sitting the glass of water in front of me.

I gave him a short nod before taking a sip. Though I wasn't looking at Godric, I could feel his eyes on me. I did my best to avoid eye contact. I didn't want him to see how scared I was right now. The realisation that I was in a Vampire bar and have been surrounded by Vampire's finally sunk in. The time with Godric hadn't been all that different from that of being with another human. Only Godric is way older, can tell many stories and had an air of wisdom around him, which I guess comes from all those years.

"You're quiet little one" Godric said quietly, so it was between us. Though there was only the bartender, Ginger, Eric, Pam and a few dancers here at the moment.

I nodded my head. "Yeah-"

Before I looked up and into Godric's most likely worried eyes, I heard the sound of a man. Well he wasn't all that old, maybe mid twenties to late. When I turned around I saw a scruffy looking guy in jeans and a plaid shirt. Accompanying him was two kids, one a boy and the other a red headed girl. I stood up from my seat as they sat before Eric, who lounged on a backless seat, Pam behind him.

"Why should I help you." I heard Eric question with a bored tone. "Shifter?"

'_Shifter…?_' I thought with confusion as I stepped closer.

"Because I need you're help. We need it" stated the scruffy guy. "And hopefully someday I might be able to give you somethin' you need."

Eric perked up with interest when he heard that. "Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?"

The guy looked rather shocked. "No."

"That's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget."

Eric wanted Sookie? Oh how I would have loved to punch him in the face. Sookie was in love with Bill, and Eric shouldn't even be hoping to get her. Doesn't 'mine' mean anything to him? After all it was Vampire law. Before I walked over there and said something I felt a cool hand grab my wrist. I turned to meet Godric's eyes. He looked at me firmly. No doubt feeling my anger.

"No, you're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favour." Eric's words drew me back to the matter at hand; the guy and children. I just missed whatever the guy said to get that response from Eric.

It was silent for a moment before Eric moved from his lounging position to a sitting one, elbows on his knees and leaning closer to the guy. "But you are known to be friendly toward those like me. Why should I trust you?"

'_This was the guy's chance to give a good reason, I just hope it was a good one…_'

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets just ripe for the picking."

I know it wasn't my place but I had to say something. "I trust you…"

All eyes turned to me. Yep, not a good idea. Eric looked at me with a look that said 'this does not involve you'. But it did. Whatever this guy was trying to get help with needed it. And as he said 'somebody has to start trusting somebody'.

"As do I Eric" I heard Godric say from behind. Well that made Eric sit up straight.

"That maybe, but I have no knowledge of this maenad creature" Eric's sight was back on the guy. "Although I suspect it's the bull-headed beast that pasted through here recently. Right Pam?"

"That thing owns me a pair of shoes." Was all she said.

"So can you help us or not?" Questioned the guy looking back at Godric and I briefly.

"Godric, do you?" Eric asked turning back to his maker.

Godric made his way to them, I of course followed as he still had a hold of my wrist. He took a moment to think about it before speaking.

"I have heard of it briefly but am not well informed of the creature" he stated. "All I know is that they are incredibly old, their magic if you want to call it that, is from all the years of belief people show and give it."

Once more I was surprised by the knowledge he held, even if it was limit when it came to a maenad. Eric nodded his head before turning back to the guy. Would that be enough information the guy needed?

"Thank you Godric. But I may know someone else who can offer something more useful." Stated Eric in that dropped voice of his. "Might…be able." He added, emphasising _might_ while looking the guy in the eyes.

Suddenly, as the conversation seemed to be ending, the boy decided to speak. "Can we see you're fangs?"

And Eric didn't have to say no, he just showed them off. The boy looked intrigued by them while the girl sat back in her seat. No doubt she was scared by them. I know what that's like.

"Don't you like Vampire's, little girl?" Asked Eric.

"Eric!" Warned the guy.

"Our almost step-daddy hated Vampire's," stated the girl surprising Eric and Pam just a bit. "But we don't."

"He went on a vacation with Jesus" added the boy.

"You make me happy I never had any of you." Said Pam thankfully.

"Come on, Pam. They're funny." Replied Eric with small amusement. "They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans."

At that point Pam and Eric had a few words in another language. From the way Godric moved I guess he understood. Moving his hand from my wrist to my hand, Godric began to walk back to the table. Only I didn't move. I wanted to hear the rest of this.

"So can you call this other person who might be able to…" Stated the guy, only Eric interrupted him.

"Better yet, I'll go see her. But I must leave right away."

"No problem" said the guy as he and the children got up.

"I'll walk you out" Eric said as he too got up from his seat.

"Do you want me to come with you, Eric?" Questioned Godric.

"No, stay or take Eliza home" replied Eric. "Take my car if you like."

Eric then proceeded to follow the guy and children out, all the while Pam seemed to rant in another language. From the smile creeping onto Godric's face it was amusing. But then I pushed that a side and followed Eric and the others outside with Godric behind be. Why he hadn't let go of my hand confused me. As we came out Eric was leaning down to the children.

"Good night, tiny humans." And then he was up in the air like a rocket.

Like the children I was surprised, very surprised. I didn't know Vampire's could fly. Well in myths they turn into bats and fly, but it seems its only half true. The guy ushered the children into his car, closing the door before turning back to Godric and I.

"Thanks for back in there." He said with a nod of his head. "I'm grateful."

I smiled. "It was nothin'. I'd want someone on my side too."

"My name's Sam, Sam Merlotte."

"Oh? Sookie told me about you" I replied with a small laugh. "Sorry, my names Eliza Smith and this is-"

"Godric." Said the Vampire at my side.

"You know Sookie?" Asked Sam shocked.

"Yeah, I met her in Dallas."

Godric shot me a look that told me to stop talking. But I ignored him. I could trust Sam, if Sookie did then I did. I exchanged a few more words with Sam before he said he had to get back to Bon Temps. I understood. If there was something going on there it would be best to get back. Once they were gone I turned back to Godric, who wasn't very happy.

"Let's go" I said headed for Eric's car. "And not now." I added when I saw Godric was going to say something. I just wanted to get out of here now that it was only him and I.

_**TBC...**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N:** Yes, I know it has been over two months (to lazy to narrow it down exactly). & for that I am truly, truly sorry!

I've been in a major slump. I've had trouble with my art as well as writing. & this chapter might not be as good as I hoped it to be due to the slump. & when I got a notices of reviews I felt bad because I havent updated. =(

But I put my mind to it & finished off this chapter. I had like a quarter done. & while I wrote I snacked, drank & painted my nails, all the while listening to the playlist I made for Godric.

A few songs in this play list:

**1. **Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert

**2. **(When I'm With Him I'm ) Thinking Of You - Katy Perry (You will all know why later on, well I hope you do. Haha. Just kinda droped a hint..xD)

**3. **Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

**4. **Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore

Anyways, time to reply to reviews~

**golden-love:** Lol. Yes he's rather jealous. xD I might not get to the good stuff for a little while longer..hehe. Thank you for reviewing~

**kingdomfantasyanime453: **Lol. Yes! xD Yes he cares. =) Lol. Thanks for the review~

**Bloodrose: **Sorry I've made you wait! I think every girl who loves Godric would love the chance to run their fingers through his hair. xD Pam is such a fun character, charming & evil. Lol. Lol. I love 'teacup humans'! Thanks for the review~

**rosepetals: **Thank you! I'm doing my best when it comes to them getting together, but its still some time away. I dont want to rush things..^^;

**MyLittleChip: **I'm sorry! Lol. Yes, those moments are just jems. xD Thank you for the review~

**laurelley: **Lol. I do my best to fix spelling & grammer, but I dont have a Beta or anything at the moment. Thank you, I am glad you think this is well written. =D

**GreyLionDiva: **Thank you! I know, so many things could have been done with him. -thinks smutty thoughts- xD Lol.

**DarkAngel620: **Lol. Yeah, I love Eric teasing. He just has that way about him. Yep, I agree with you. Thanks for the review~

**Adids14: **=D Soon...promise. Hehe..^^;

**im: **Thank you. Your theory is just about right. Eric is naturally protective of Godric. But as the same time Eric likes to mess with people, e.g. Sookie. Hehe. Sorry if this chapter isnt that great. ^^;

**SuziQ22: **Thank you! Their relationship is like that, ey? Haha. xD Teacup humans is the best line! I enjoyed watching that part when I wrote the last chapter. Thank you again! =D

**M.M.C: **You will know now..xD

**Mari-chan83: **Thank you! Yes, sexy Godric is just a bonus. xD

**GaarasMyBoyzz, Remus san, littlemissolivia, hikari-hime 01, AngelVamp6688, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, Nelle07, Nocturnal Rose, Lucy & lushawinchester91: **Thank you all!

Now I shall let you read on. & sorry if this chapter isnt that great..Dx

_Disclaimer: _I dont own anything but the OC/s & added plot.

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

The car ride was silent. But as soon as Godric and I were in Eric's house the silence was broken. Godric didn't seem to be angry, more concerned about people knowing I am from Dallas. Yet where should I tell them I was from? Alaska!

"If Sookie can trust Sam, so can I!" I huffed headed from the stairs, Godric right behind me.

"It doesn't matter whether you can trust him or not." Godric stated calmly. "It's the matter of your safety. That's why you must keep information about who you are to a minimum."

I turned around half way up the stairs to look down at him. "I know that! But why cant I trust him? He's not all that normal anyways." With another huff I continued up the stairs, just before leaving his eye sight I called out one more thing. "It's almost like your jealous!"

And with that I went to my room, slamming the door behind me just to tell him to leave me alone. Furiously I stripped from my clothes and put on my baggy pyjama pants and thin strap top. I continued to mutter to myself, even with the knowledge Godric might hear me. When it came to some words I hoped he did.

With one last frustrated huff I fell back onto my bed. My eyes concentrated on the ceiling, while my mind slowly began to clear from the anger. And now I felt a little guilty. Godric was right about safety. But I knew I could trust Sam, I could just feel it. But then I thought about Godric being jealous. That was a real stupid idea. Why would he be jealous about Sam?

'_I__'__d chose Godric in a heartbeat…_' I said to myself turning on my side.

Feeling the loneliness of my room the hairs on the back of neck stood up. My mind recalled back at Fangtasia with Pam. I could still feel her gaze on me. It wasn't a comforting feeling. I really felt the fear of becoming her meal. Here I have been living with two Vampire's and this was the first time I actually realised the danger I was in. Okay, Eric nor Godric would sink their fangs into me. I just knew they weren't like that. But Pam seemed to be the opposite.

Slowly sitting up I ran a hand through my hair. Maybe there was more to what Godric meant about keeping my information to a minimum. After all not only would most Vampire's like the chance to take out another relative to the Newlin's, but Steve could be planning some kind of revenge. After all I did make a little scene that possibly hurt his pride. And he's on the crazy side these days, cant forget that.

'_No matter what, either side would love to get their hands on me_.' I thought with a sigh. '_You really know how to get yourself into trouble.._'

I decided to do my best to push every thought that ran around in my head in a dark closet and try to get some sleep. Once under the covers and comfy, I closed my eyes and pictured anything happy. Slowly I drifted off, only for it to last for half an hour or so before I woke up with a jump.

Taking deep breaths I pushed back my hair. I had had a nightmare. I had dreamt that not only had my crazy cousin showed up ranting and raving, but Vampire's too. It wasn't pretty. Steve stood no chance against the Vampire's, and then they turned on me. Godric and Eric were no where in sight! And when it came down to a Vampire going to sink their fangs in and drain me dry, I thankfully woke up before their fangs even touched my skin.

I sat there for a while with my knees pulled to my chest. Over and over I told myself it was just a bad dream, it wasn't real. But I just could let it go. Without a second thought I got up from my bed and left my room. Slowly and as quietly as possible I walked to Godric's door. There I stood for a few minutes deciding if I should knock. In the end I knocked softly.

It took a second before the door was open and I was looking at Godric. He looked blank but that changed when he saw me. His face softened and moved to let me in. I walk in with a quick step. Already being with Godric and in his room I felt safer. I heard the door close and then Godric walked over to his bed. He took his spot upon the comfy looking bed, back against the head board while his feet sprawled out before him.

He patted the spot next to him and I didn't waste time to sit there. Just like Godric I sat with my back against the head board, but crossed my legs rather then having them stretched out. We were quiet, which told me I had to be the first the speak.

"I'm sorry" I said softly looking at my hands in my lap. "I shouldn't tell anyone more then they need to know."

Godric's hand came over to take my own, and gave it a soft squeeze. "No, I am sorry. We should have talked about giving information to people. And I should trust Sam as well, though it is hard to do so in a place I am no accustom too."

I nodded my head. "Maybe we should talk about what information I can give, maybe even make up a story or somethin'."

"Yes, we should" replied Godric. "But not tonight. There is something else bothering you, what is it?"

"Well…" I started, trying to figure out how to tell him about my bad dream. "I kinda had a bad dream…"

Surprising me Godric placed an arm around me, drawing me a little closer. I smiled softly and snuggled into the side of his body getting comfortable. The slow rubbing of his hand up and down my arm was so soothing.

"Tell me all about you little one."

I took a moment to gather my mind. "I was alone…with only Steve, his followers and a group of Vampires that weren't very happy. Steve and the other Fellowship people didn't stand a chance. And then the Vampires turned on me…" My voice was soft now. "Neither Eric or you came to my rescue…"

The reality was that there was a chance Eric or Godric wouldn't be there to save me at some point, though I hope it never happens. But I cant help that thought getting into my brain. What if I brought on something that would take away one or the other, or both. I would be alone, again.

Godric's hand had frozen and slightly gripped my arm. "I would never let anything, and I mean _anything_, happen to you. Let a lone leave you unless told other wise."

Though his words consoled me, that nagging idea lingered in the back of my mind. I nestled the side of my face into Godric's chest, taking in his one of a kind scent. Then I took the moment to look up at Godric, who was watching me closely. Was my actions so unusual to him?

I went to sit up, feeling embarrassed suddenly. But Godric's arm held me close. His other hand came up and pushed back some hair that had fallen into my face. His finger tips then came down and ghostly ran down my cheek, then along my jaw.

"Just a little long.." He said so softly I hadn't heard him.

I laid there closing my eyes, I had planned to do it for just a moment. But the next time I opened them I found myself under a quilt, head laying on a cool solid form and an arm around me. I was in Godric's room, in his bed and using him as pillow! Feeling the heat rise to my face I was glad he was out cold, meaning it was some time of day.

Successfully getting out of Godric's bed I quietly left his room and returned to my own. After just sitting down on my bed I remembered last night. There was a maenad in Bon Temps, close to Sookie! Grabbing the phone in my room I found Sookie's number on a piece of paper in my bag, and rang. I tired five times but she never answered. That wasn't a good sign.

Looking at the clock it was only going on for two in the afternoon. I still had hours before Godric would be up. I wasn't sure if Eric had made it back to the house before dawn. It was now a waiting game. And while I do that I'd slip to the kitchen and find something to eat.

'_I hope your safe Sook.._'

**_TBC..._**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: **Yes it has been sometime. I've been in a state where, up till the other week, I havent written anything at all. But slowly I am getting back into it. It was actually **sugarspiceandeverythingnice's** review alert that finally pushed me back into writing this. So feel proud. Lol. I spent yesterday reading all the Chapters to get my mind back in the game, and I think it is.

Not all that sure if this Chapter has the same flow as the others, and isnt all that cliche or rushed/boring. I spent practically all early this morning writing while going through the last two episodes of season two. So say from 12am to 2-2:30am. I actually started Chapter Nineteen, got a page and a half to two pages done there. The fire has been lit again, though not sure for how long. Hehe..

Response to review time!

**im: **Lol. I'm back yet again. xD Glad to have made your day, hopefully this will do the same. Well after reading it again I felt it wasnt too bad, but I'm a picky person. Lol. Glad you love that sentence/line, it was all fluffy and stuff. And I'm happy to have comfirmed your theory.

**Bloodrose: **I really do enjoy writing the Godric/Fay aka Eliza moments. I'm such a mushy kind of person. Lol. Thank you, I openly admitt to like being told I am a good writer because it makes me more write more to prove it. xD They had to have a fight at some point. And Sam was just a last minute idea to shake things up. Hehe. Totally a typo: "Just a little _longer_.." Godric wanted to be close to her like that for a little longer, still holding back those feelings of his. Lmao. I'm super sorry for the wait!

**Anastacia Lynn: **Ummm...maybe, though it might only be in dreams/day dreams for now. Really want to take my time, no rush relationships. Sorry. Thank you!

**DarkAngel620:** Totally understand, thats why I had her stay. Though Fay has the feelings to just go though doesnt, you get me? Some people are just more logically thinking that way. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Closed Doors: **Thank you. I'm greatful you took the time review. =D

**auntjilly: **Thank you! I love to describe as much as I can without it sounding stupid because visualizing what your reading makes it all the more interesting. =) As I said in **Bloodrose's** reply: Totally a typo: "Just a little _longer_.." Godric wanted to be close to her like that for a little longer, still holding back those feelings of his. Understand now? I hope so. Haha. Lmao. I dont think Eliza would actually jump on him. She'd to embarrassed to do it. xDD

**WickedBlue: **Thank you! =D Yeah, he probably cant. Eric to me is a loyal kind of person, and as she saved his maker he owes Fay, but then will grow fond of her. b(^_^)d

**Orange21: **Thank you! I have thought about it. But I think it's a little weird to change point of views since I've come this far with it being just in Fay's point of view. I also thought, once I'm finished this, I'd write it all in Godric's point of view. But at the moment, I think I would struggle getting him right. You know what I mean? Its easy to write as your own character, but when it comes to someone elses character it takes time to get a good understanding of how they'd think and see things..Hehe..

**Haru's Cowgirl: **Here's an update. Hahaha.

**jenn5780: **Seems I havent. xD

**kingdomfantasyanime453, MidoriNoHibi, Nocturnal Rose, wolviegurl, Remas San, Labyrinth Lover, IfLifeWereSilly, jenn5780 and sugarspiceandeverythingnice: **Thank you all! Here's an update! Haha. And I havent stopped writing this.

Wow that took sometime. Haha. I wont get in the way anymore. But one last thing; at the end of the Chapter will be another note. Just need to ask a thing or two..

Enjoy~

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything but the added plot and OC/s.

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen**

The waiting was unnerving. I had showered and dressed, which killed a little bit of time. And for the rest I gave sketching in my book a go, though I couldn't draw anything decent. I was worried. If anything had happened to Sookie or Bill or Jason I don't know how I'd react. It's amazing how much I care about them after such a short time.

The last bit of sun's rays were starting to disappear, Godric and Eric would be waking any minute. Wasting no time I got up from my bed and rushed from my room to Godric's. I let myself in and took the spot next to him just as he began to stir.

"Hello little one" Godric said in that sweet voice that only seemed to show once waking him.

"Godric I am worried about Sookie, Bill and Jason" I said hastily as he sat up. "I tried calling Sookie and got no answer. Could what Sam was asking about be doin' somethin'?"

Confusion mixed with worry cross Godric's face. "I am not sure, possibly. Eric hasn't returned, so I guess he must be dealing with this creature."

I nodded my head. "Can we go and help? Well more you then I."

Godric got up from the bed and looked me right in the eye. "I wont put you in harms way Fay. But there's a chance I might be able to help."

"Then you are goin'?" I asked getting a nod as a reply. "But you expect me to stay here?" Again he nodded. "That's not fair! You are puttin' yourself in danger while I wait here? I am comin' too, I promise to not get in the way."

For the next few minutes we lightly argued - well I was the only with the raised voice while Godric was calm and collected - but in the end he gave in. Though as we drove to Bon Temp's Godric gave me the third degree; I couldn't do this or that but can do this. I felt like such a child right then but didn't say anything in case he turned around and made me stay at the house.

Reaching the town we were greeted by destruction and graffiti, as well as people walking around like mindless, giggling zombies. What was going on? I'd never seen anything like this before.

"What is wrong with them?" I asked softly watching two guy's brake a window laughing crazily.

"I believe their under the maenad's spell" stated Godric .

After they had finished smashing the window a woman came running up to them, a few words were spoken before the three of them took off running. They looked to be in a joyous hurry. Before I could even question what they were doing Godric cleared it up for me.

"Seems their headed to Sookie's house for a ceremony."

"So we're goin' to follow them?" I asked.

"Yes, as much as I don't want to do so."

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I will be fine. I wont get in the way or any trouble, I promised, remember?"

Godric nodded his head before we were following the three seemingly insane people. When we reached Sookie's house I could believe they were crazy. There on the front lawn was some kind of statue that looked to be made out of all different things; branches, leaves, broken furniture, meat. Oh this was just wrong.

"It seems to be some kind of offering" Godric said stepping forward before looking back at me. "Stay hidden. I am going to look around."

I nodded my head and he was gone. I felt the lurching in my stomach from being alone, surrounded by crazy, spelled people. Hiding in the bushes, sitting at the bottom of a tree I would wait. Though it seems it wouldn't go that way. I heard a snap of a twig before two women and a man came running past. Instantly I stood up, back pressed against the tree hoping they wouldn't take much notice of me. How wrong was I.

"Look!" Said one woman. "New friend!"

They all laughed. "Come on, he's comin' tonight!" The other woman said reaching out for my hand, thought I pulled it back like I had scalded myself on an oven.

"I don't know what your talkin' about, just leave me alone" I said moving from the tree, my brain getting ready for me to run.

"How can you not know!" Stated the man. "Everyone knows!"

"Yeah! Maybe we should bring her to Mary-Ann" said the second woman.

"Good idea!" The other two laughed.

I knew this wasn't good so I took my chance and ran. Sadly they were chasing after me. And as it was dark it was hard to run through a forest of trees and bushes. Why? Because there are many tree roots and branches and sticks that can trip you up if you cant see them. I was no exception to this as my foot came in contact with a tree root. I went down hard, I was knocked of breath. And obviously I had been captured by the three crazy spelled people.

I struggled the whole walk back to the house, but the grip the man had on me was firm. They went on about 'he who was coming' or something. I blocked them out as much as I could. But what had me thinking was; where was Godric? Surely he couldn't have been long. Unless something happened.

Panic set in as I was pulled up to the front door, the light now showing me that their eyes were a dark black colour. I was pushed through the front doors and dragged into the front room were there was a small group of women in white, fussing about a woman in a wedding dress.

"Mary-Ann, we brought you a new friend. We found her not too far from the house" stated the man. "She doesn't know of who's coming!" All the spelled women and man laughed giddily.

The woman, Mary-Ann, turned to me with surprise. "How could I have missed you?"

"'Cause I'm not from here, I came to find Sookie, Jason and Bill!" I said, surprisingly with confidence.

Mary-Ann smiled. "Oh, you're a friend of Sookie! How delightful!" She crossed the room to stand before me. "Another witness, though you need to change into a more fitting and festive attire. Help her would you."

I didn't get another word in! Being pulled from the room by the two women who brought me here, I was taken to a room downstairs were they made me change in to a white 'toga' like dress. Which they also now wore. Then I was dragged back to the front room, only this time did I hear Sookie's voice.

"Sookie!" I cried rushing over to her.

"Fay! What are you doing here? And where's Godric?" She hugged me closely. "You didn't come in on your own, did you?"

I shook my head. "No, I came with him after I told him I couldn't get you on the phone. He went off to look around but I got taken by a few of these spelled people."

"I hope he comes. Bill hasn't come back yet."

Mary-Ann turned to us. "Godric? Is he another Vampire? How useless he will be." She then laughed, which was echoed by the spelled people.

"What is goin' on here, anyways?" I asked looking from Sookie to Mary-Ann.

"It's a long story, but the short version is: she's some creature who's tryin' to call upon a God." Sookie said with distaste.

"Alright, leave us!" Said Mary-Ann with a commanding voice. "Take the teenager with you, I need to talk with Miss Stackhouse."

"No!" Both Sookie and I said as I was dragged from the house.

I hated not being with Sookie. What was Mary-Ann going to do to her? Turn her into one of her mindless, laughing zombies? And why didn't she turn me? I was so confused and never wanted Godric to be around so badly before.

I watched as people from the town ran around adding to the statue, or decorated or did unimaginable things with each other by the trees. This was all messed up, seriously. The guy named Egg's was holding onto my arm while Tara, Sookie's best friend, was rushing about getting things to decorate the nest of some Egg.

Then finally I was being pulled back into the house by Egg's. What I was brought back for was some weird little ceremony with the Egg. Sookie pulled me close to her, her hand holding onto mine. We watched as everyone each took some wine into their mouth before licking the Egg.

"Now Sookie and her little friend" said Mary-Ann gleefully.

I looked at Sookie, and she looked back, while the redhead told Sookie to lick the Egg. With no choice Sookie took some wine into her mouth before licking the Egg with an unpleasant look upon her face. I didn't hesitate. I didn't need someone telling me forcefully to do it. The wine tasted terrible, and so did the Egg. I felt my stomach turn in distaste, oh I could have thrown up if I wasn't kind of scared right now.

Mary-Ann was the last to lick the Egg, and at that time Jason came running in with another man. They happily informed Mary-Ann her 'vessel' had arrived, whatever that meant. By the look upon Sookie's face it wasn't a good thing.

"Girl's, the time has come!" Said a joyful Mary-Ann, the spelled woman giggled in glee as they got up form their seats. "You two as well" Mary-Ann's voice was sharper this time as she came over to us.

Grasping our arm's she pulled us forward. "We will not be apart of anything so evil" stated Sookie firmly.

Mary-Ann sighed before laying eyes on Jason. "You, you're the brother? Maybe I could kill you?" With her threat her hand closed around Jason's neck.

Sookie stepped forward grabbing Mary-Ann's arm. "Fine. I will go, but please just don't hurt anyone!"

Pleased, Mary-Ann turned back to Jason and said to make sure Sookie and I behaved. Though it was more meant for Sookie then me, I think. Jason grabbed our arms and pulled us forward, towards and out the door. The sound of the 'Wedding March' could be heard playing outside, while chanting by the mindless people followed.

Out the door Sookie and I walked with Jason firmly gripping our arms. Sookie struggled a bit, but Jason pulled her into line. When we stopped before the statue offering, I looked around taking in everything. I felt like I was in some weird crazy movie or dream or a cult. This was so not right, it was so very wrong.

"Maenad!" A strong male voice came from the crowd, in his hand was a struggling Sam.

"Bill! What the Hell are you doing!" Sookie said surprised and annoyed.

Then as Bill moved forward with Sam, stepping out from behind him was the one person I had been hoping to come for me earlier. "Godric?" I questioned softly.

He must have heard me because his eyes landed on me. The look that crossed his eyes wasn't pleasant. Not to mention he seemed to tense slightly. Yet he didn't say anything. What was going on?

**_TBC...

* * *

_****A/N:** Okay. At the end of season two, I dont know if I should either go into seaon three or branch off to an alternate world thingo. So thoughts?

And I dont know if I should make this into two stories rather the one. Would you all be happy to read into like Chapter Twenties or Thirties? Haha.

Finally, I want to say the romance between Godric and Fay is sometime off. I plan to put obsticals in the way and thoughts, if that makes sense...well to me anyways because I know whats going to happen. Haha. Time makes will make the relationship real, no rushed feelings here.

That is it. Well I hope so. Lol.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: **Back~ Currently snacking on chocolate & was working on Chapter Twenty. I believe the spark is back. Haha. I thought since I have began work on Chap Twenty I would give you all Nineteen. -smiley face- I was also so happy about the amount of hits I have had on the last Chapter in the day I had posted. And also waking up the next morning to find many reviews waiting on my phones email. Hahaha. Great way to start the day. -big smiley face-

Now, time for response to reviews time~

**im: **Lol! Dont worry I know what you mean, my parents must think I am crazy. xD You just might be right about where I am headed with this. High School is in mind. I will leave it there, dont want to spoil to much. Lol. And I might keep this as one big story. Though I thought breaking it up would be a good way to really make it ALL about Fay. But we'll see. Thanks for the review!

**Anastacia Lynn: **Thank you! Lol. Oh maybe I can do that, but I wont say when. xDD

**Closed Doors: **Thank you! I might keep it as one story. And I might not follow season three..

**Bloodrose: **Lol. Sorry! I believe keeping it as one big story is what everyone wants. Awwww, thank you! I hope I dont get a big head with all the 'you're a great writer' messages. Hahahahaha. Thanks for the review!

**Labyrinth Lover: **yeah it is. There's werewolves and more vampires. And one vamp goes off the deep end crazy by the end of the season. Not to mention theres bits of Godric here and there. Hehehe.

**DarkAngel620: **Thank you for your words and support. I really am thinking of branching off from season three, making it an AU. I will explain after the reviews. Hehe..

**MyLittleChip: **Thank you. I know I rushed it, and probably this chapter too. But, hopefully, after this chapter is done it will go back to being so good. Lol. I promise to try and slow down. -smiley face-

**vanou1991: **Thank you! Lol! I would love to speed it up, but that would take the fun out of the things I have planned. xDD

**suparspiceandeverythingnice, wolviegurl, ShiloCoulter, HyperHayden, ..LoVe and Kurox: **Super big thank yous!~

One last thing before I take my leave; last post I asked two things and I have practically made my mind up on them. I am planning to stray away from season three, making this an AU fic. Why? Because I have thought, thought and thought about how I could work with season three but have come up with nothing. Which sucks because I liked the werewolves. Haha. And about the length, for now I plan to make this one big story. But I may change my mind. Why? Because I feel like starting off after were season two ends would be great as its own story. As it is all to do with Fay and Godric, and everyone else who makes appearances. Hahahaha. So we will see how things go.

Read and enjoy~

_Disclaimer: _I dont own anything other then the added plot and OC/s.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

I watched in silence as everything was rather explained. Sam was Mary-Ann's sacrifice for her supposed God, who would appear to her. And poor Sam was being exchanged for Sookie and myself. Sam was even going along with it!

"Take them to the dead men, they've served their purpose" Mary-Ann said off-handily. "Even if I hadn't planned on the spare."

Jason pulled us over to Bill and Godric. Sookie continued to say that they shouldn't let Mary-Ann do anything to Sam. But it went on deaf ears. Once I was released Godric grabbed my hands, pulling me to his chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"You promised me" he said softly.

"I did, but you weren't back in time to stop me from bein' taken. Three against one and runnin' in a dark forest ain't a good mix." I stated matter-o-factly. "What kept you?"

"I found Mr Compton and he let me in on his and Mr Merlotte's plan." Godric whispered.

Before I could ask anything else Sam was already being dragged off by a couple of guys, while Mary-Ann stood by the fire calling her God. I placed my hand on Godric's arm and squeezed it. I hoped, prayed that Sam wouldn't die. Though if he is to be sacrificed he has too.

The Bull Head mask was placed atop the statue before Tara placed the Egg covered in licked wine at the middle of the statues body. Following that was chanting of some kind and speaking of their God and all that. Then tied down and gagged to a slab of wood, which was being carried out, was Sam. Sookie screamed and tired to get out of Bill's arms. I squeezed Godric's arm tighter.

Once he was placed standing up everything seemed to slow down for me. Mary-Ann's voice seemed so slow as did Sookie's cries. Then the large dagger was plunged into Sam's chest by Egg's. I turned into Godric's arms not wanting to watch any more. I felt some tears rising in my eyes. Godric just held me close, telling me it was alright. But it wasn't. Sam was, is going to die.

Suddenly I heard shouts and cries of anger. Pulling back I saw Sookie standing over the smashed Egg. Sookie ranted about it all not being sacred, only angering the zombies more. Godric took this chance to pull me back from the crowd as the statue of offerings was pushed down by Sookie. That did it. Mary-Ann was pissed off, spitting words and making all the zombies clutch their heads in pain. Next Mary-Ann stuck her hands into the Earth and pulling them out only to see they were claws or something.

"What? How?" I asked shocked.

"She is a maenad, remember" replied Godric.

"And? I don't know what a maenad is!"

Mary-Ann took a few steps forward before charging. Sookie took off running. I took a step forward but Godric held me back. I knew I couldn't do anything, other then get myself killed, but I wanted to help. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bill get Sam down and fed him some blood.

"What is Bill doin'?"

"Saving his life. Come, we must go with them" replied Godric as his arms let me go.

He grabbed my hand as we ran over to Bill and Sam. I watched as Sam's wound healed. So that's what it looked like, amazing. Once Sam was right Bill told him to hurry up and get going if they planed to save Sookie. As Sam turned into a bird I felt so many questions swimming in my head, but it wasn't the time or place to ask them. Then Bill took off at his inhuman speed.

"Come on" said Godric quickly. "I'm going to have to carry you if we plan to catch up to them."

I didn't say a word, I couldn't find my voice. I just let him pick me up bridle-style before he took off. The wind raced past my face, my hair flying all about. I clutched onto Godric for dear life! Oh was I thankful when he stopped. As he put me down, we witnessed the end of Mary-Ann. The horn's of a steer through her chest. No wait, the steer turned into Sam who's arm was through her chest.

From her chest Sam pulled out her heart. That he then crushed with his hand. Mary-Ann's youth decayed, her body turning to bones covered in well rotted flesh. Now that was the final straw. I just couldn't take it anymore, I felt my eyes roll back into my skull and I began to fell. Just as darkness started to wash over me I felt strong, solid but familiar arms grab me.

It felt like I was laying on something soft, a bed maybe, with a blanket covering me. Slowly my eyes opened to confirm that I was indeed in bed, not my own though. The mattress shifted as a face came into my view. I couldn't help but smile softly once seeing Godric's concerned face.

"How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my temple.

"Just over an hour" he replied softly. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better. Who knew so much weird stuff could mess with a persons stomach and head" I stated dropping my hand back to the bed. I then proceeded to sit up, immediately Godric helped me. "Thanks."

What then surprised me was that Godric moved so that he sat behind me, and then pulled my back against his chest. His cool fingers came in contact with my temples as he slowly messaged them. A content sigh left my lips while my eyes closed on their own. I hope this moment was a dream.

"Godric, what happened tonight? I don't fully understand" I asked softly.

With a soothingly gentle tone Godric explained to me what had happened. Starting with what Mary-Ann and all her crazy was. Then the plan Bill had come up with. And then how Mary-Ann actually died. That last part threw me through a loop. Who knew a person's belief could create such a creature as Mary-Ann, and her own belief was her own undoing?

"How do you feel now?" Godric asked moving his fingers from my temples to tidy up my hair.

"Much better, thank you" I said looking up at him with a bright smile.

Godric leant down and placed a kiss upon my forehead. His cool finger tips ran down along my jaw slowly when he pulled back. And then they moved down over my shoulders and arms before lacing with my own. I moved my head back into a comfortable position while Godric rested his chin atop my head. I prayed this moment would last forever.

It wasn't much longer before the sun rose, bringing with it a new day. But for most of the morning there I was, still laying against Godric, who now was 'asleep.' At one point I had slept, the content feeling that being in Godric's arms brought me, lulling me to sleep. But when I awoke again, around midday, I sadly had to get up. My stomach was grumbling to be fed. So leaving Godric's arms I pulled the blanket up over him and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead, which he would not know about before making my way from the room.

In the kitchen I looked through the cupboards and fridge working out what there was to eat. In the end I decided to have some instant chicken noodles, I didn't feel like cooking anything elaborate. With my noodles I headed to my room, were I ate and sketch for a while. It was actually the ringing of the phone that pulled me from my room, by this time it was after three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hello?" I asked normally.

"_Fay, hey. How are you doin'?_" Sookie asked in a flourish.

I smiled. "I'm fine, how are you?" I replied.

"_I'm good. I'm glad your alright, I was so worried when you fainted! But Godric reassured me that you were alright_" she said with a big sigh.

"Everything was too much for me. Not use to all this." I couldn't help but laugh and soon Sookie was too.

"_Listen; I called to check up on you. And to gush over the fact Bill has asked me out tonight. He sent me a dress and I believe we're going to a French restaurant_!"

I smiled brightly and giggled. "Oh lucky! What colour is the dress!"

"_Lilac chiffon! It looks expensive!_" She sounded so astonished.

Again I laughed. "Nothing but the best when it comes to Vampire's. Or so I believe."

It was Sookie's turn to laugh. "_Yes! Crap, Sam is callin' for me. I have to go but I was wonderin' if you wanted to come around? I'd love some girl company while I get ready, please?_"

I chuckled. "Sure, I will leave a note for Godric. Pick me up when you finish, alright?"

Sookie agreed and I told her the address. Once I hung up the phone it was three-thirty. I had time to collect my bowl and fork, and clean it all up. I then proceed to put away my sketch book and stuff. Then I took a quick shower and changed clothes, I was still dressed in that white 'toga' dress.

Scribbling a quick note on some scrap paper I went back to Godric's room. He hadn't moved a muscle since I left. I placed the note on his bedside, he couldn't miss it then. Just as I was about the leave the room, the carved bird pendent around his neck caught my eye. He still hadn't taken it off. Pressing a finger against the smooth wood, it moved to caress his jaw line before my hand cupped his cheek. His cool, pale flesh felt nice against my warm hand.

"I'll see you when you come to pick me up" I muttered leaning down and placing another kiss upon his forehead.

The sound of a car horn caught my ears telling me Sookie was here. Walking over to the door I turned to look at Godric once more, a small smile upon my face. I knew then that my feelings for him were deeper then they should be. And would only grow deeper. Sadness licked at my heart. I knew he wouldn't be around forever, he doesn't plan to be.

As I closed his door and made my way out to Sookie's car I selfishly prayed that whatever danger I'm in never went away. Because then Godric wouldn't want to meet the sun. I hoped God didn't judge me poorly for that prayer. And if so, I hope I can be forgiven.

**_TBC..._**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N:** It's under a month & I have another chapter. I'm not doing too bad. Haha. This chapter is a mix of bonding with Sookie & some Godric time. Sadly, still no Godric/Fay yet...dont hate me. Lol.

From here I am going in my own direction. So this wont follow season three, sorry. I just cant think of a way of blending Godric into the plot of season three. Hopefully you will like where I am headed. =)

Response to reviews time!~

**im: **Lol. I think anyone would love to be in Fay's spot then. I live to tease!~ xD Thank you!

**Bloodrose: **Thank you~ Hopefully they do..but not in this chapter. Lol. Sookie can be such a great character, though she can get annoying...so trying not to make her annoying. xDD

**tHeDaRkHaTrEdOfLoVe: **Thank you. Lol. Possibly in the next three or so chapters there may be a kiss, but that's all I shall give away. Hehe.

**DarkAngel620: **Yep. He's rather struggling with them at the moment. Thank you~

**vanou1991: **Thank you. So glad you loved the ending of the chapter. =D Lol. I have taken my time, believe me. This chapter was written gradually. xD

**maketrouble94: **Thank you! I am so glad to know you love it! =D Lol. It's alright to ramble, I do it. xDD

**Fancy Piece of Work: **Thank you! Well I do enjoy fluff, it makes me all warm & fuzzy. Lol. Hopefully the end of this chapter makes you happy..? Hehe.

**wolviegurl:** Thank you. & here is more!~ Lol.

Big thanks to those who have read. Last chapter got 883 hits! I'd love more reviews though...they seriously make me happy. Like the morning after chapter nineteen was posted, I woke up to six or seven review notice emails on my phone. That was a great way to start the day. Lol.

Anyways, enjoy & review~

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything except the plot & OC/s.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Oh how I cant wait to take a good bath!" Sighed Sookie as we pulled up out the front of her house. Which still hadn't been cleaned down, the white wall's still covered in dry mud. "You alright? You were awfully silent the whole drive."

I got out of the car and shrugged my shoulders. "Everythin's fine."

"Okay" Sookie said looking at me with a 'yeah right' look. "But if you want to talk I'm right here."

With that she smiled before pulling me inside with her bag over her shoulder and dress in its box in hand. Upon entering I took note that the place had been cleaned up a bit, still a lot of work had to be done. Dumping her bag on the closest chair, Sookie continued to pull me up the stairs in giggles, which were contagious.

Coming to Sookie's room I took a moment to look around before taking a seat on her bed. Sookie on the other hand was going through her shoes and jewellery hoping to find stuff to match her dress, which was still in the box that sat beside me. Not waiting for her to show me, I opened the simple box, pulled back the tissue paper and gently took out the dress. The lilac was such a beautiful colour, and the chiffon was so light and soft. I felt a little jealous that she got such a beautiful dress.

"It's beautiful ain't it?" Sookie asked smiling brightly with shoes in hand.

"I'm jealous" I laughed moving to lay the dress on Sookie's bed.

Sookie placed her shoes by the bed. "So how's Godric? He was worried about you fainting, though he told me you were fine."

"He's good" I replied. "How's Sam and Bill?"

"Bill's fine. Sam seems alright, but I'm not too sure."

I tilted my head watching her. "You didn't read his thoughts?"

She shook her head. "No, I try to stay out of peoples heads. I respect their privacy."

I gave her a warm smile. "Good to know."

Sookie laughed. "But if anyone keeps anything from me I will go snooping, so be warned."

I laughed putting up my hands. "Alright, alright."

Not long after that Sookie went to take a bath, while I had permission to find something to entertain myself with till she was finished. Just like anyone in my position I took myself on a tour, as I'd only seen the downstairs before. There were framed photo's. Some I could tell were of Sookie and Jason, while others I had no clue. I ended the tour finding myself in the front room. Though it was cleaned up I could still picture what it had looked like. The unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach came forth from the memory, and I did all I could to push it down. I succeeded barely.

Leaving the front room I went back to Sookie's room, who still hadn't finished bathing. Once more I sat upon her bed and looked around. It didn't seem like Sookie's room as it lacked her personality. Sure there were touches of her here and there, but it felt like someone else's. That's when a photo on the bedside table caught my eye. Three smiling people; two children and a fair aged woman. I knew the blonde little girl had to be Sookie, and possibly the dark girl was Tara. But who was the woman?

"That is, was my Gran" Sookie's soft voice answered my thoughts. "And that is Tara."

"I'm sorry" I said putting the photo back down. "Didn't mean to snoop."

Sookie gave me a bright smile. "Don't be sorry, curiosity is natural. I think you and my Gran would have gotten along, she'd have loved you."

"I would have loved her" I smiled back.

Sookie's smile widened before she grabbed the dress from her bed and went back into the bathroom. Once she was dressed I helped Sookie dry her hair and work out how she should have it. We settled for a nice, classy up do that really had that old glam feel to it. From there we moved onto her make-up that was simple and stunning. Lastly she put in some accessories and her shoes. The whole time we talked about what Bill had planned, as well as laughed like any giddy woman could be in that moment.

"You know Sookie" I said standing behind her as she was still sitting at her vanity. Her eyes looked up at my in the reflection of the mirror before her. "I've never have a sister, but if I did I'd want her to be like you."

The smile on Sookie's face held such warmth and before I knew it she had gotten up from her spot, and gathered me in a tight hug. "That's sweet Fay. And it doesn't matter if your not blood, your already like a younger sister to me."

Right then I felt so happy and accepted. This was the kind of relationship I have wanted. I just wanted someone who could accept me for who I am and give me the love a family member could. Sookie Stackhouse was now my adopted older sister.

"Thank you" I said softly holding her just as tight as she held me.

Sookie pulled back after a few more minutes with a small laugh. "Alright I think that's enough of the touchy stuff, or we're gonna be tearing up soon." I laughed and nodded my head.

Before we could even speak again the doorbell rang. It was then that we noticed that the sun had set, which meant it had to be Bill at the door. Throwing Sookie a smile I ran from the room to answer the door while she finished up.

"Good evening Bill" I said with a warm smile. "Sookie shall be down in a moment, please come in."

"Good evening and thank you" he replied entering the house with a smile of his own.

I felt a little uncomfortable standing there with Bill, so I did my best to make small talk. Bill was so kind to do his best in keeping the conversation going. He asked about how Godric was and how I was enjoying it here. Honestly I told him that I liked being here, except living with Eric was a mild nightmare.

Finally Sookie came downstairs, she was so confident that it almost looked like she was floating. The big, bright smile on her face was so contagious. The couple exchanged 'hello's' and shared a brief kiss, possibly the quick kiss was for my benefit. Which I was glad for. I already felt like a third wheel.

"No your not" stated Sookie with a pointed look. Then when I gave her a displeased look she changed her tune. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I know you try to not read peoples minds."

"Shall we go then?" Inquired Bill taking Sookie's arm in his.

"Yes we shall" smiled Sookie. "But what about you Fay? How are you getting back to Eric's?"

"It's alright, Godric should come for me anytime now" I replied pushing her slightly to the door. "Go have fun, I will be fine."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Alright, stay in side till Godric comes and lock up before you go."

With that said I laughed softly pushing them out the door to enjoy their night. Me on the other hand, I decided to sit in the kitchen, but I didn't even make it to the table chair before the doorbell rang. With a knowing smile I went back to the door and opened it. There stood the only person I had been expecting.

"Good evening Godric."

"Good evening Fay" replied Godric with a soft smile. "I believe you are ready to go, as both Miss Stackhouse and Mr Compton have left."

I shook my head. "No need for formalities Godric, it's just me after all" I said grabbing my bag before setting the lock and closing the front door.

"I know, but it is an old habit" he said with an amused smile. I just laughed.

"Of course it is, as you are as old as the habit."

Godric chuckled that sweet sound as he took my arm and lead me from Sookie's house. Tonight was such a warm night, and the slight breeze was a nice welcome. And of course being in Godric's company was lovely. He had such a calming and content effect on me. We slowly made our way out on the more then road, road. But I didn't feel like going home yet. So I stopped walking, making Godric halt. He then gave me a quizzical look that was just to adorable.

"Do we have to go back so soon? We spend so much time in side" I stated with a pleading look.

Godric simply nodded his head. "Then we shall go for a walk?"

This time I smiled while nodding. "A walk it is."

I don't know why we began walking from Sookie's house. The road was dark and on the scary side. Then again I had Godric, who could see in the dark and would protect me. Yes, Godric was my protector. Secretly I think of him as my Knight in shining Armour. He's saved me in more then one way. And that was part of my reason for my feelings being the way they are.

"Your quiet. What are you thinking about little one?" Godric's soft voice brought me from my mind.

"Oh nothing" I replied softly.

"Oh?"

"Fine, I was thinking how dark and scary this road is. But you can see and would protect me. Happy?"

Even though I couldn't see that well I knew he was smiling. "Very. And I would protect you without hesitation."

The smile grew on my lips. "Of course Godric. That is what you do. First saving me and now protecting me."

"Your life is young and precious. All human life is precious. Though many don't see that" Godric mused. "Humanity is such a beautiful thing. The life that one can create and bring into the world. The ability to learn and adapt, even in change."

"Humanity can also be murderous, cruel and plain evil" I retorted.

"Yes that is true. But that is just a percentage."

"Just like Vampire's have a percentage of bad. Like you have said, many have evolved while others haven't, correct?"

Coming to a street lap I saw Godric's proud smile. "Yes you are right."

"See I've listened and learned" I said with a big grin.

Godric stopped us under the street lap's light. He brought a hand up and pushed some of hair hair behind my ear. "Exactly the humanity I find so precious."

The look in his eyes told me he was thinking. But all I wanted, to make this moment complete, was for him to lean in and kiss my lips. Both my heart and mind were screaming out for a kiss, even just a little one. Then my mind began to yell at me to make the move to bring my lips closer to his. I could feel my body move on its accord, my head tilting up and I slowly leant in.

'_No!_' I screamed in my head. '_I can't, I couldn't make such a risky move. What if it ruined everything?_'

My body aborted kissing Godric. I just couldn't risk the possible rejection. Lowering my head I told myself that I would wait for Godric to make the first move. Even if it never came. The feeling of cool, soft pressure to the top of my head made me look up. There was Godric with a soft, caring look in his eyes. Yet for a second I thought I saw a forlorn look cross those captivating eyes of his. While the back of his hand caressed my cheek tenderly.

"I think it's time we returned home" he said softly before picking me up and taking off for home.

**_TBC..._**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**_A/N: _**Once again long time no post. Haha. This took longer then planned because it has to do with my own plot. And there's no Fay/Godric in this chapter...sorry.

Who's seen the first ep of Season Four? I was totally on the edge of my computer chair, seriously. Lol. Looks like its going to be a good season, yes? No?

Anyways, on with the replys!~

**im:**Lol. Your welcome. Yes, very true. =) So glad you like the slow build up to their relationship, and to know that is what drew you in. I would have thought by now I'd be boring you and everyone by how slow everything's going. Sadly no kiss this chapter..sorry. Lol. His face is cute no matter what!~ xD Thank you!

**Bloodrose:**=) Thank you. Sadly no real Fay/Godric time in this chapter. I'm trying to lay the grounds of my own 'plot' now. Haha. Thank you!

**DarkAngel620:**Lmao. This comment was brilliant, made me laugh. I think many would love to smack them and push them together to kiss. But that wouldn't be too much fun, right? Why don't I throw in some jealousy and drama..? xD

**Villainess Foul:**Thank you! =)

**Deb:**Glad it's fun. xD Thank you, I do try to keep my grammar and structure up to a high level. But I'm not perfect, I do make mistakes. Haha. Possibly in two or so chapters. I'm really working on laying down the grounds of my own plot, as mentioned in another reply above. Hehe.

**princess marrosa:**Glad to know. =) I plan to make it as happy as I can with what I have planned. =)

**Vanou1991:**It would rise at some other point in time..? Haha. Thank you!

**Anastacia Lynn:** Lmao. Soon, I promise. xD

**EvilBlueAngel:**Awwww, don't be mad at yourself. Feel happy because not only Season Four of TB first episode had me write this chapter, but your review. I gradually got my mind back on track. Haha.

**FOUNDinLOVEx3, Nocturnal Rose, wolviegurl, Xhex-Athame-Snape, angel19872006, scarlett, Skiffle-Rose, FireFox Vixen and scorpiustar:** Big thanks for the reviews!

Okay, I now read on!~

_Disclaimer: _I dont own anything but the plot and OC/s.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Why did time have to pass by swiftly when one is having fun? One minute I was on the phone with Sookie the day after going out for dinner with Bill, who had proposed! To now returning to school. This was so not fair. No more late nights and sleeping just about the whole day away! Nope, I'm stuck in boring, old school.

"_You will be fine, Fay. School wont be so bad, you may even like it_" I recall Godric's words last night when he promptly 'tucked' me into bed at nine o'clock. Jokes on him, I didn't get to sleep till two this morning. Which Godric was off with Eric then. But then it was jokes on me when I had to get up at six-thirty.

Dragging my feet I entered the building of learning for the next five months. Though I don't know why they'd take me so late into the year. I suspect Eric had something to do with it. None the less I'm not all that thrilled but I'm not unhappy either, somewhere in the middle. It was after eight o'clock and surprisingly there was a fair amount of students here. Their eyes watching me wasn't so great.

Being the 'new kid' is never a title one wants. People ask too many questions while others just guess, spreading rumours that are a hundred percent false. Not to mention the stares from one's peers, waiting for you to make a wrong move. Like sitting in the wrong spot at lunch, or answering six or more questions out of ten in the classroom labelling you a geek. Yet its very slim chance that one would do the right thing to make them popular, which put you in the right place in the school social latter.

When I reached the office I felt relieved to be away from the eyes of my peers. The Principle was a man in his fifties. Tall and slightly pudgy with salt and pepper coloured hair. And terrible fashion sense. Who pairs a brown suit with a paisley patter shirt and stripped tie? This man of course. He even tried to be cool, which made him so very lame.

"Now then, naturally I've asked another student to help you with finding your way around and all that Miss Smith" said Mr Pittson as a girl my age entered his office. "Perfect timing Lisa. Eliza Smith this is Lisa Thompson."

Lisa was tall with a slightly bigger frame then me, her body had to be just about all muscle. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour and swept up in a simple ponytail, which brought out her emerald green eyes. Unlike me she wore denim shorts, green tank top and simple flats. I chose to wear skinny jeans, a cream chiffon top that sat off my shoulders and flats.

"Nice to meet you Lisa" I managed to get out.

She smiled brightly. "And it's nice to meet you too Eliza."

"Alright then, you both better get goin'. Eliza will need to take her text books to her locker before class, so off you both go" Mr Pittson said cheerily.

Once we left Lisa took me to my locker, while we walked she told me all about the school. From its success at sports to the awards won by the debate and science teams. And here I thought this school would be full of rednecks who weren't the intelligent. How wrong I had been. Once at my locker I unlocked the door with my combination I was given, and put all the unnecessary books in there.

"I take it you're an artist?" Asked Lisa noticing my sketchbook while leaning against the closed lockers.

I nodded my head. "Guess you could say that."

"I'm not much of an art person, sports are more my thing, but I think you'd get along with my friend Chris. He's always drawin' something" Lisa said happily.

"I'd love to meet him" I replied closing my locker and locking it.

"Who'd you love to meet? Me?" Inquired a male voice coming up behind me.

When I suddenly turned around I was met with a very, very pleasant sight. The guy standing in front of me now was handsome. He was so much taller then me, with a good amount of muscles. Short but spiked brown hair with warm blue eyes. And he was dressed in jeans with rips in the knees, a fitted t-shirt and old converse shoes.

"Geeze, self-absorbed much Pat?" Lisa asked sarcastically. "And its Chris she'd love to meet."

Placing his hand over his heart, 'Pat' put on a fake hurt face. "It's always Chris and never me!"

Lisa couldn't help but laugh and then 'Pat' joined her. I couldn't help but giggled at it all. Obviously they are friends.

"Eliza you have just met Patrick 'Pat' O'Donnell, and Pat this is Eliza Smith" Lisa introduced us once her laughing died down.

"I take it your new?" Asked Patrick looking me up and down. Which made me feel a little self-conscious. He was good looking after all and checking me out.

"Yes I am" I replied softly.

Patrick smiled brightly. "It's okay, I was new last year. Moved from Huston, Texas."

Now it was my turn to smile brightly. "Really? I moved from Dallas!" But then I mentally kicked myself, I wasn't supposed to say that. Crap!

"Seriously? Awesome!" Patrick said cheerfully. "I thought I recognised that accent." I couldn't help but blush, making Patrick smirk. And then the bell rang, saving me.

"Alright Pat, there will be time later to flirt-I mean talk with Eliza" Lisa said pushing Patrick and smirking. "But now it's school time." Lisa took my arm and began dragging me away.

"Alight! Catch up with you later Eliza!" Patrick called as we walked away.

Lisa sighed as we reached what I guess to be Homeroom. "Sorry about him. Pat tends to flirt with every girl, even if their not interested. I think he has a problem."

I laughed as we took our seats. "I'm so not use to being flirted with" I said truthfully.

"Seriously? I find that hard to believe" Lisa sounded really surprised.

Once more I blushed. "Seriously, I've never been flirted with. But then again I haven't taken much notice if they had…"

Now I must have sounded like an idiot. Every girl knows when a guy is flirting with them. It's obvious with their eyes on you, the way they say and use words, and the body language. I had watched girls back in Dallas when guys would talk/flirt with them. But when it came to guys actually talking to me, I didn't seem to be as observing. As the brain function tends to slow down. I like to say it does that so that you are more on the guys level of intelligence.

Anyways, Lisa and I continued to talk through Homeroom. She was so pleasant and generally nice. I knew I could call her friend, and possibly a close friend with time. Once Homeroom was finished began the rest of my day consisting of learning and new faces. But once lunch came around I was ready to eat something. Being rather nervous this morning I didn't eat much, just a slice of toast and half a glass of milk. With a fresh salad and bottle of water I sat down next to Lisa at a table near the cafeteria's doors.

"How's classes been?" Lisa asked getting ready to take a bite of her sandwich. "Hopefully no teacher dramas?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No dramas. But talk about boring."

"Yep that's typically school for ya here" Lisa laughed.

Settling in to start eating Lisa and I were greeted with the presence of Patrick and another guy, who I had a feeling might be Chris. After all he was holding a sketch book. Which the guy then began to open while saying hello.

"Gosh Chris, cant you take your eyes and attention off your sketch book for a minute?" Questioned Lisa. "After all we do have a new member at our table that you haven't met yet."

Chris looked up from his book, confusion written over his face. "New table member?"

Lisa hit her palm against her forehead while Patrick laughed. "Yep. New table member, new student." Patrick said flicking Chris's ear.

Looking Chris over I took note of his shaggy brown hair, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. He wore a fitted t-shirt, simple baggy jeans and skater shoes. And just like Patrick, Chris was good looking. Why am I surrounded by good looking guys suddenly?

"Eliza this is Christopher Williams, Chris this is Eliza Smith" Lisa, once again, introduced me.

"Nice to meet you Eliza" Chris replied before going back to his sketching.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" I replied softly, feeling a little discouraged.

"Don't worry about him El. Chris is like that all the time and with everyone" Patrick said trying to cheer me up.

I just nodded my head and began to eat my salad slowly. Lisa and Patrick discussed their classes and teachers, which they liked and the ones they didn't. They even spoke about the teachers to watch out for, as many tend to target most students and never give them a break. But that's like every school, right?

After lunch I made it through my last classes. Thankfully I didn't get asked any questions nor did I get any teachers targeting students. The ride home was also uneventful. And when I made it through those doors I felt so much better. To be home felt so good. Going to my room I dumped my bag before grabbing the small bit of homework I was given, and made quick work of that. I wanted to spend as much of my evening with Godric. Because I missed him today. I missed being in this house with him, even if he spent the day sleeping. Just knowing he was in the house made me feel happy. But being away was a killer. And I still had four more days of school to go before the weekend. How was I going to survive?

**_TBC..._**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A/N: **Terribly sorry it's been sometime since I updated. I'd love to say I was busy working and all that..but I wasnt. I've been so unmotivated. But due to my choice in starting an anti-social time for the next few days I finished this chapter. I had started a while ago, but I got it done. I plan to work on the next chapter in the next few days.

This chapter is a bit of a filler...as well as more Fay/Godric time. Haha. And I'm sorry its rather short...

Reply to reviews~

**Bloodrose:**Thank you! School does suck. Hahaha. Glad you like introductions of new characters, I had sometime trying to work out how to get started with them. I didn't want to be so typical…=D

**ShiloCoulter:**Thank you. As I have said in the PM, glad I inspired you. =)

**wolviegurl:**Lol. I think most would with such a good looking Vamp who'd teach. XD

**MyLittleChip:**I know they're a bit flat. When I wrote that I was probably in the not mind. Looking back I noticed I should make it more joking and playful. I will try and go back over it and fix stuff. This is the reason I need a Beta. Hahaha. I promise from now on I shall do my best to make them better worded and all that. Thank you!

**EunHee Kim:**Hahaha. Thank you! =)

**DarkAngel620:**Lol. As much as I wanted to have Fay say "Like hell I am going to school!" It would just be more realistic for her to go and be normal. As that's what Godric wants, he wants her to be human and a teenager. I like the idea of him not being good at Algebra. Would be a very humorous moment. XD Thank you for the great review that got a laugh from me. I love those kind of reviews. =D

**Phoenix:**Thank you. Glad your enjoying it and liking the way Fay is interacting with characters. As for the Godric and his feelings, I am trying to work in Fay's interpretation of his feelings but it might not be that good. Though I am trying. And regarding a Godric's POV chapter…I feel like if I had to write as Godric I wouldn't be able to get a chapter done. I don't know why that is. So I'm trying to have her read his body language and facial expressions and all that. Hehe..

**im:**Lol. Another review that had me laughing, thank you. =D Glad you like the school idea and the new people. Oh this chapter will kind of give you an idea of which boy might have a chance with Fay. ;)

**msjackson:**Thank you. =) Well I am branching out. XD

**Cooky Crumbla:** Thank you!~ Well you get an update, and rather quick one too. XDD

Thank you to all of you who read the last chapter. Before I post this the last chapter got 917 hits. While every chapter before it is over a 1000. Haha. So crazy. XDD

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sitting on my bed, quilt covering legs and pooled in my lap, I was reading over the pages my History teacher had deemed homework. But I find myself having trouble keeping my eyes and mind on my book. Why? Because I had a tempting distraction sitting beside me, who was minus his usual cloth shirt.

'Focus on the book. Focus on the book' I chanted in my head.

All thoughts left my mind as his finger slowly ran down my spine and then back up just as slow, his movements never stopping. I released the breath I had seemed to be holding.

"Are you alright Fay?" He asked with delight. Even without looking I knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Just fine Godric" I replied softly.

Rolling my shoulders as his finger reached the end of my spine, I got my mind back on task. Though Godric's finger had me reading over the same sentence a few more times, allowing the words to sink into my lively mind. If only he knew the thoughts that clouded my mind right now by his touch.

"What are you reading?" He asked leaning closer to me, finger continuing its pleasant movement.

"Just History homework" I replied softly, trying to continue to focus.

After reading the first word of the next sentence - 'counting' - my brain went dead. Tensing as I felt soft, cold lips touch the edge of my right shoulder. Then another soft kiss pressed against my shoulder, and then other. His lips slowly made their way up my shoulder, his finger leaving my spine and came to play with the thin strap of my top. But as his lips near my neck he stopped. Along with the toying of my thin strap.

"Godric?" I asked softly. "Godric…are you okay?" I could feel his gaze upon my neck, the one spot that would appeal to any Vampire. "You can bite me if you want…I'll let you." I said breathlessly.

I felt his body lean in. His breath tickled my skin, and then I felt his warm lips touch my skin. But never a bite. Confusion hit me, eye brows knitting together. Why didn't he bite me?

"Godric, why didn't-"

My voice died once I turned my head to look at him. Only Godric was gone, replaced by Patrick! Who was smirking as he leant in. My brain told me to move away, escape. But my body had its own mind. Closer and closer his lips came to mine, before they-

I woke with a start, breathing rather heavily I found myself lying on my stomach. My 'pillow' had been my History textbook. It's true, History does put you to sleep. And I was its victim. Pushing myself up and moving so that I was now sitting, I closed the book and shook my head. Why did I start off dreaming of Godric only to have Patrick replace him?

'Maybe 'cause he's new to me, and is cute…' I thought trying to make sense of it all.

"Your dream wasn't pleasant?" Inquired a familiar voice from my door way.

"Huh?" I replied looking up at Godric, good looking as always. "Oh, well…it started out alright but just got weird at the end…"

Then my brain kicked in, making me look at the watch on my wrist. It was almost seven o'clock, explaining why Godric was up. And meant I had to have been a sleep for possibly an hour or so. Great. I started grabbing my homework off my bed and moving it to my bed side table.

"Why was your dream 'weird'?" Godric asked confused. "Was it to do with school?"

Putting down my textbook I paused for a moment. He was kind of right. After all I did meet Patrick at school. Just the setting was off. Quickly pulling my hand back and standing up I faced Godric with a smile. One that I believe he could see through, but never said a word.

"Somethin' like that." I made my way to the door and he stepped out of the way. "I better make myself somethin' for dinner."

I didn't wait for him to say anything, walking down the staircase Godric was right behind me. Then down the hallway and into the kitchen he shadowed me. As I looked in the cupboards, fridge and freezer his gaze was on me. Usually I adored his eyes on me, but at the moment I was feeling a little uncomfortable and in disarray.

"Why don't you order out?" He asked.

Closing the freezer door I turned, leaning against the door I looked at him. "I cant keep ordering take-out you know. Last week I ordered out five days out of seven. Not only is that unhealthy but I don't want to get fat, Godric" I sighed.

Before I could blink Godric was at my side, making me jump. "Nonsense, you will not nor are you fat." His tone was firm and rather arousing. Oh do I need help.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just stating facts."

With that I moved away from him and continued my search for something to eat. In the end I settled for a salad. As I cut the lettuce Godric sat at the breakfast bench, watching me like usual. But before I could move on to the tomato Godric had lightly pushed me out of the way and taken over. My protest went unnoticed and so I was forced to sit in his spot, and watch him.

"How was your first day?" Godric asked gracefully cutting the tomato. "Make any friends?"

Stilling rather stiffly I nodded my head. "Yes…I got some help from a girl called Lisa. She seems nice and was friendly. Then I met her friends Patrick and Chris, both nice guys. Chris is into art." I smiled in thought. "Patrick's nice too. He's from Huston, Texas…"

At that point I noticed a slight change in Godric. He seemed a little tenser. And I knew telling I had blabbed would only make things worse. So I best get it over and done with quickly, like ripping off a band-aid quickly.

"And I kind of told him I was from Dallas" I closed my eyes and flinched. "Sorry!" I added quickly.

I head the knife drop on the board and I didn't dare open my eyes. I could guess the look on Godric's face; anger. Just like before I felt the wind of Godric moving at Vampire speed before I felt his hands grab my shoulders, pulled me from my seat and turned me to face him. Yet I still didn't open my eyes, I just closed them tighter.

"Fay" came Godric's scolding voice. "Look at me." Each word was said slowly, just like he had said to Bill's maker back at his nest.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes only to be proven right that he wasn't happy. I didn't like this Godric, only when his anger was aimed at me.

"Why?" He questioned.

"It just came out" I said softly tilting my head down, not wanting to look at him. But Godric only brought my head back up to look him in the eyes with his hand holding my chin. "I hadn't planned to tell anyone…but it was nice to hear a Texan accent." I sighed. "I guess I'm a little…home sick."

His eyes softened, then his face and body before finally the grip on my chin slackened and his hand fell back to his side. "I can understand home sickness, but that still doesn't mean you can slip up Fay."

I nodded my head. "I truly am sorry…"

"I know" was all he said before going back to cutting up the rest of the ingredients for my salad.

I knew my slip up would possibly cause a problem or problems. And if Eric finds out his scolding would be ten times worse then Godric's. Just the image of Eric shouting his lungs out at me made me cringe.

"Promise Eric wont find out about this…" I didn't finish my sentence as I knew Godric would understand. And he just nodded his head.

We sat in silence as I ate. Then silently cleaned up. And then went our separate ways silently. After showering and dressing for bed I sat there mutely on my bed. I didn't like the silence. I don't like when Godric is upset with me. I felt like a little girl once again. I knew I had done wrong and have learnt from it. Yet I still felt bad.

And just like any little child I got up and went to Godric's room. His door was closed like always. Softly I knocked twice before it opened with Godric there. I looked at him with the best apologetic eyes I could muster. And he simply pulled me in for a hug. The chilled embrace was so warming and safe. I felt my guilt melt away. I didn't even realise Godric had picked me up and taken me over to his bed until he laid down with me still hugging him.

Soothingly he rubbed my back and muttered words that calmed and reassured me. If only this moment could last a life time, like every moment with Godric. If only I was immortal too. To be with Godric forever. Now that sounded incredibly good. Before I knew it the calm and safety had me drifting off to sleep. A lovely, Godric filled sleep. I didn't think about school tomorrow, or the next day, not even the years a head of me. All that mattered was Godric wasn't angry with me. That is all I want.

**_TBC..._**


End file.
